Shadow the Assassin of Chaos
by 8SnowyTacos8
Summary: After being betrayed and abandoned at Camp Halfblood, Percy is found by Chaos and is asked to join the army of Chaos. After becoming a assassin, what will happen when he must go back to Camp Halfblood to help defeat Gaea and her army of monsters? My first fanfic ever, read and review!
1. In the Beginning there was a Guy

**Shadow, the assassin of Chaos**

* * *

**Authors note! :D**

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think of it!

I'm sorry if I don't update a lot. Most likely, I'll update randomly, so... yeah... (once every week maybe?)

Yes, this is one of those betrayed Percy fanfics (Yeah, this is the part where you start groaning).

I'm not really good with grammar, so correct me if I misspell something okay?

Rated T, for blood and slight swearing.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is NOT mine! It's Rick Riordan

Read and enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

Hi. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Ever heard of me? Well, most people think, "savior of Olympus" and "defeater of Kronos" or something when they hear my name, but I'm just a average teenger that seems to get caught up in a lot of stuff. Stuff like the Minotaur, Medusa, the Greek gods, and a lot more.

Okay, so MAYBE meeting the Minotaur isn't very normal, and some of you who hasn't heard of me may think I'm not exactly in my right mind or I'm just blabbering nonsense.

Well, this perfectly normal for a demigod. Maybe I've got dyslexia and ADHD... But that doesn't change the fact I'm telling the truth does it?

Okay people, if your like me, then good luck understanding the following...

* * *

The story starts with several cries and screams of man and female echoing down the silent, now blood covered and corpse littered hallway...

"AUUUGHHH"- *splat*

"GYAAAAHHH"-*thump*

An assassin in black seems disappointed as he stabs the blade of a sharp shining black sword into a small 9 year old boy's chest.

"S-spare me!" Mr. Scientist cries, shrinking into a corner, like a mouse attempting to hide.

The cruel shine of the blade is reflects the man, as he cowers back even further. Suddenly what happened before the assassin in black came is replayed._  
_

_-20 minutes before-_

_Well, once again, cries and screams echo down a hallway, but this time it is not blood covered and there is only one voice heard._

_Mr. Scientist grins cruelly as he slowly burns the delicate, pale skin of his experiment subject. _

_Experiment no. 1104 are the words that was burnt onto her frail shoulder._

_The small girl in pain screams once again. Machines are attached to her arms, legs, restraining her._

_Mt. Scientist smirks. He is enjoying himself very much._

_He holds up a bottle of purple deadly liquid, as it bubbles and churns, and pours it into the girl's mouth. _

_She tries to cough it back up, but the machines force the girl to swallow it against her will._

_Mr. Scientist brings a sharp sword made of chaos steel and stabs it into her stomach and makes a fatal blow through her head and pierces her brain. _

_Blood splatters on the ground, dotting it with crimson red._

_But the girl does not die. Her heart continues to pump._

_Mr. Scientist is delighted. The new drug has worked._

_He wonders of the fortune he will be receiving until a huge explosion is heard underneath him and a large crack forms on the marble floor he stands on._

_He screams in fear, and lands on the rotting body of experiment no. 928. _

_Mr. Scientist stood up immediately, in disgust of the rotten body, and looked around. All of the bodies of his allies were twisted in unnatural ways._

_It was horrifying, seeing his colleagues like that._

"_You find this horrifying, but yet not even care about the bodies of innocent people you caused pain and death to?" _

_Mr. Scientist slowly turns his head to the voice coming from behind him._

_A man wearing complete black was walking up to him. A magic-enhanced hood covered his face, making it impossible to see anything above his mouth. On his chest were two green swords, making an "X"._

_It was the sign of an assassin._

"_W-who sent you?" Mr. Scientist asked, fearing for his life._

_The assassin did not answer, but simply sat down next to him. Then opened his mouth and said:_

_"Aaah, why am I talking so fancy anyways? Want __some muffins?"_

_The man's eyes widened by at least 2 inches. His face must have looked funny since the assassin was chuckling. Why was an assassin asking him about muffins?_

_"They're not poisonous!" The assassin sang, as he reached into air._

_He grabbed a blue muffin and waved it convincingly in front of the man's face. _

"_W-what the h-hell..? W-why you talking about muffins? A-aren't you going to kill me?" Mr. Scientist stuttered, clearly confused._

"_Don't be stupid, o__f course I am." The assassin replies as he munches on a blue muffin. "But I'm hungry, so after I finish my muffin I'll do so. You get around 5 more minutes to live."_

_Mr. Scientist looked down and started to form a plan. Despite the assassin's easygoing attitude, by keeping one hand on a dagger, the body language he actually sent out was actually, _Don't try to run, I'm going to kill you anyways._ VERY friendly._

_He just finished his muffin and started to stand up. His back was turned to the scientist. How reckless, an opening._

_As quick as Mr. Scientist could, he stood up with his fingers pointed, aiming for the assassin's fatal pressure point. _

_Mr. Scientist's eyes widened. His movements stopped in mid-air... as if time had froze itself._

"_It's no use trying to attack." The assassin sang, as he brushed away the crumbs on his pants. Suddenly Mr. Scientist could move again. He fled. The assassin seemed to be amused, or rather having fun as he walked after the scientist. _

_Even though Mr. Scientist was running full speed, he had really no hope of escaping. He could tell by the aura the assassin was giving out, that he was much, much stronger than himself._

_However, he wasn't planning to die. No, he couldn't. He wanted more torture, pain and deaths. He had to live. Come on, where is Dumbledore when you need him!_

_Knowing the assassin wasn't far behind, he grew more and more desperate by the minute, and his brain abandoned him. _

_Instincts took over and he ran to whatever place seemed the safest. _

_That's when he made a foolish mistake, tsk, tsk._

_His feet took him to the main laboratory where he kept all his successful experiments. The assassin in black entered the room after him. It was illogical on how fast the assassin could walk._

_ A few other scientists, who were still alive, came in the other door to make sure no experiments had escaped from their cages, clearly clueless of what was happening._

_The laboratory had no windows and only 2 doors for escape, in order to keep experiments in. The scientist cursed under his breath._

_Before he could blink, all of the bodies of his fellow scientists and experiments were littered across the room. He felt like his guts just got twisted and his brain had just gotten smushed._

_He ran desperately to the other end of the room, where the door seemed to cruelly shut on its own. It wouldn't budge._

_Breathing hard, the scientist crawled into a corner and looked back. The assassin was standing right behind him with a shining black sword to his neck. The assassin seemed to have lost his humor after having a tour of the place as he said, "I caught you. I win."_

_Right then, 5 guards came running in. By the looks of it, their faces told him the rest of them were killed. The assassin killed 4 of the guards instantly and left the young boy for last. The boy was one of his successful experiments. The drug the scientist gave him enabled super strength and speed, but I knew he was no match for the assassin. Before the stupid boy even knew it, a blade went through his chest. _

_The assassin muttered something, but it was inaudible to the scientist. _

"_S-spare me!" the scientist cried, shrinking into a corner._

* * *

The scene that played in his head ended. He has completely given up hope.

"You, can have all the death and pain you want," The assassin states with no emotion, as the blade plunges into the scientist's head.

Blood splatters on the ground, dotting it with crimson red.,

Screams, pain, and tears brings delight to this scientist.

Mr. Scientist was happy.

Then death came to receive him.

* * *

**-End of chapter 1-**

Well? How was it? Can you guess who Percy is? Ha ha ha kind of obvious… (LOOK AT THE TITLE, THINK HARD NOW, THINK HAAARRD)

Any ways, look forward to chapter 2!

-Snow

p.s. REVIEW!


	2. At ol' Camp Halfblood, Stuff happens

_Chapter 2 : At ol' Camp Halfblood_

* * *

**Thalia P.O.V.**

That one looks like a sheep.

And that one looks like a flower.

That one looks like a... a pair of earmuffs?

Oh, and this one looks like a cloud.

No wait, it IS a cloud.

I was just lying down on my back, cloud gazing, as a soft wind blew, slightly shaking the trees. The ground was littered with leaves. Yellow, red, orange. Occasionally, a brown. Soon, it'll be covered in snow, and browner leaves, almost black and rotten. Then, the bears go hibernate along with the little herbivores which means less prey for us.

I scratched my head, as I stared at the light blue sky. Probably, another full moon when it's night time, along with lots of shiny stars.

I nodded my head to the music, coming from the ear buds I had in my ears, which were attached to my IPod. I wonder what the others were doing.

Since I pumped the music to full volume, I barely heard a young girl calling my name.

"Th-Thalia! Th-that's so noisy! You could hurt your eardrums!" the small girl said, as she brushed a leaf off my head, "Come on! Lady Artemis is calling us!"

I heaved my self onto my feet, and murmured as I grabbed my bow and arrows.

"Heehee! You sound like a old man!" she giggled, as I grumbled about how much I wanted to lie down and sleep for maybe a few hours, "Your fault for sleeping at 3 in the morning last night!"

"Okay okay," I sighed, while messing up the little girl's brown hair, "I'll sleep earlier next time!"

This little girl's name is Ella. She's... I'm guessing around 7 and has chestnut brown hair, tied into a braid. And... well, what am I supposed to say? We barely know her. Whenever we talk about her past, she starts freezing up like she had just seen a zombie, and starts screaming about blood and evil people in the world. Better just to stay quiet.

The autumn leaves crunched into tiny pieces, as I stepped over rocks and logs.

"There you are Thalia," Artemis said in her calm voice, turning around in her adult form, as her sparkly silver dress gave off a shine, "We're setting off to Camp Halfblood."

All of the hunters were assembled in front of Artemis, and were now looking at me.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes lighting up, "For what reason my Lady?"

"Just to visit," she shrugged, and turned towards the hunters to say, "Prepare yourselves, we set off as soon as we're ready."

A few hunters nodded, as they all turned around towards their camp tent, to get ready for a long travel.

I had a feeling this wasn't "only to visit".

"My lady," I said, taking a step forwards, "Are we ONLY there to visit? No other reason?"

Artemis looked at me with her silvery eyes, just like the moon, before turning away and saying, "You will find out in the near future. Now pack up please!"

"Okay~" Ella sang, and waved at me, "I'll get packed!"

And then, she tripped over a rock, falling face-flat on the leafy grounds.

Clumsy. Another thing about her.

After ten minutes of rapid stuffing stuff in backpacks and searching for my pack of arrows, all of us hunters gathered where Lady Artemis is.

"Hunters! Are we all ready?" she called, as she gave a warm smile.

Many of us nodded.

"Let us go then."

With that, Lady Artemis turned around with us following her. Ella talked excitedly as she held my hand as we walked.

Camp Halfblood, here we come.

* * *

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

No rain, lots of sun, and colorful leaves. Nice day.

I stood at the top of Halfblood hill, scanning the camp full of happy campers and satyrs. (Of course, I won't forget the dryads, the pegasus, and etc.)

If you're a demigod, then yep. Totally normal.

I should explain what's happening shouldn't I?

It's been one year since seaweed brain disappeared. I'm sorry, but I gotta say, what the heck? All I did was kiss his half brother, Terrance Crutz and then all of the sudden, bam! Bye bye goes Percy. Totally illogical. He didn't even know of our relationship!

Today is the day Percy left. If you're wondering, I don't really miss him though. I've got someone better than him.

Terrance is the second son of Poseidon that exists in this century. He has beautiful dark brown hair, and his eyes are sparkling green, he even killed Medusa and 2 hellhounds on his first quest! Sorry, am I boring you? Well, I should tell you that his sword skills are so great, that I think they might even surpass Perc-

"Thinking of Percy?"

I spun around and hit my head against the branch of a stupid pine tree... spikey...

And there stood Thalia Grace, one of my best friends, who I haven't met in 2 years. She has been busy hunting with Artemis for a long time. I didn't expect her to be back so soon, because apparently she was going to be away for 3 years- as quoted by Artemis -because of some or other reason.

"T-Thalia?" I asked, shocked. I couldn't believe my eyes. I've missed her so much!

"Hey, how's my favorite daughter of Athena?" Thalia joked, as she patted me on the back, "Hug?"

After a 0.9857 second hug, I decided to ask, "So why are you guys back?"

"Oh, come on Annabeth, can't we come back to visit once in a while?" Thalia replied with a playful smirk on her face, "You and that seaweed brain of yours are my friends!"

"Ahaha, true!" I laughed, hoping that my hair wasn't beginning to get messed up.

Thalia looked around, as if trying to find someone, "So where's kelp head?"

"Well, gone." I replied.

Thalia blinked a few times before she asked, "What do you mean _"gone"?_"

"He disappeared."

With that, Thalia's expression turned from shock, to horror.

"Is he kidnapped, _again_?"

"Uh, no. He just disappeared."

Thalia seemed worried and a little angry. I wonder why?

"Have you searched for him?" she asked, sounding kind of confused.

"Chiron made some search parties and searched. Not clue of him. Even the gods tried to look around. It's as if he disappeared off the face of earth, which is 510 million square kilometers." I answered while brushing my fingers through my hair. I have a date with Terrance at the beach in 30 minutes. I should make sure I look my best! I should ask for advice from Aphrodite's daughters.

Then, Thalia looked really mad and yelled furiously,

"KELP HEAD IS MISSING AND YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM LIKE YOU CARE!"

I was surprised at the outburst. Why does everyone care so much about the stupid seaweed brain?

"Calm down Thalia," I said, with my hands in front of me, "we have a new hero to save the day... Terrance, so don't worry."

Oops. I think I said something wrong.

It seemed like Thalia was going to explode now, but I decided to continue to straighten my stubbornly curly hair and brush my pink owl t-shirt.

By the next time I looked up, she walked away towards the rest of the hunters who were gathered at the Amphitheater. Lightning was flashing in the sky and it was starting to thunder. I'm guessing Thalia is the cause of this. Now I can't have a proper date with Terrance!

Grumbling, I walk over to the beach, and sat down on the damp sand. The waves are violently hitting the surface of the sand and retreating. I watch as the process repeats. Is Poseidon doing this? Nah couldn't be. He likes Terrance so much more than Percy, he wouldn't care that much if I said a few things harmful about seaweed brain … right?

Soon it started to rain. It's as if Thalia and some other being that controls water are trying to ruin my date. Damn them!

Scowling, I stand up to leave. As I enter the Athena cabin, Macolm looks up from his science and geography book to look at me.

"Hey Anna," he says, "you're soaked, here's a towel."

After handing me a soft white towel, he goes back to reading his book.

I head to the bathroom to take a shower. But seriously, does he _have_ to call me Anna? After a long, nice shower, and a pair of dry, clean cloths, I sit on my bed and take out my laptop which I got from Daedalus, and started surfing the web. I came across a article that caught my eye.

_Giant tornado sweeps across the continent_

After a few advertisements about health and eye care, the article told about a huge tornado which tore across Alaska, killing 52 people and injuring 209. Wow, killer tornado. The date the article was written was October 21. Wait a minute, isn't that today?

I got up and showed the article to Macolm.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool. You think Poseidon's angry or something?" Macolm asked, though he seemed more interested in his book.

"Probably not, since it was only visited Camp Halfblood 2 days ago." I replied, examining the article.

Poseidon arrived 2 days ago to check on his favorite son, which is obviously Terrance. He was announced Poseidon's favorite son before the day Percy disappeared. He seemed to not care about what happened to Percy. Well, whateveeerrr.

"Maybe it's Oceanus? Hmm…, never mind he shouldn't be acti-" I wondered, before I paused and glanced at Macolm. He was already back to reading his book. I give up.

"Forget it." I sighed.

Heading back to my bed, I looked at the time. It's almost time for bed. I closed my laptop and rested my head on my pillow. I hope I get a proper date with Terrance tomorrow…

I closed my eyes and had a demigod dream.

* * *

**-End of chapter 2-**

GAAAASSSSPPPPPP

...

Umm… so how was it?

Anyways, I would be thankful for any ideas that you think I should add for the story, and any suggestions for improvement are always welcomed!

Here's a cookie

xD okay so toodles~!

-Snow


	3. At ol' Camp Halfblood Stuff happens 2

_Chapter 3: At ol' Camp Halfblood 2_

* * *

**Authors note! xD**

Thank you people who reviewed!

To Umbra Sicarius: You're right :O thank you!

To TheDevilsDen and Nerdy Athletic:

You makes me happy :D

To Word To the Wise: Teehee! Thanksies

A cookie to all those who liked my fanfic! :D

* * *

-Okay now here's chapter 3!—

**Thalia P.O.V.**

Ella stopped and tightened her grip on my hand.

"What's wrong Ella?" I asked, as I tightening my grip on my bow. I hope there aren't any big fat monsters nearby.

"Umm… I see a really big pine tree on a hill… and there's a girl with pretty blonde hair beside it." Ella replied, fidgeting nervously.

I relaxed my grip and said, "We're close to Camp Halfblood, so I bet that's a demigod standing guard or something."

She looked up at me and she gave an uneasy smile.

"Okay, if you say so" she said quietly.

"Something the matter Thalia?" Lady Artemis asked, and all of the hunters stopped and looked at me.

"Nothing much," I replied, as Ella looked down at her feet. While we were talking, most of the group went ahead of us.

Lady Artemis looked at Ella for a moment and turned around to keep going. I then looked up and realized something.

Halfblood hill was still too far to be seen...

I glanced at Ella. How was she able to see it?

Ella tapped my hand, jerking me out of my thoughts and said, "U-umm…they're waiting for us."

Ah, whatever, I'm not a Athena's daughter.

After around 5 more minutes of walking, I could see Halfblood hill and my pine tree. I did NOT like being a tree, and believe me, it's not very fun. Especially when that stupid hellhound peed on me, that was just disgusting.

The blonde haired girl that Ella mentioned was standing with her back facing the tree. Hey! That's Annabeth!

When we approached the hill, I asked, "Lady Artemis, can I go talk to Annabeth over there?"

Lady Artemis nodded and I turned to Ella and whispered:

"Stay with the group 'Kay? I'll be right back!"

Ella nodded with a serious look on her face, as if she was receiving orders from a commander soldier or something.

The hunters continued to walk towards the Big House as I and ran up towards my pine tree. And there stood the great and wise Annabeth staring off into space. She looked kind of dazed and dreamy, as if thinking of the one and only kelp head.

"Thinking of Percy?" I asked.

Annabeth spun around so quickly, that she hit her head on my pine tree's branch. Nice.

"T-Thalia?" Annabeth asked, obviously shocked to see me.

Hey, how's my favorite daughter of Athena?" I joked, as I patted her on the back, "Hug?

After a very short hug, she asked,

"So why are you hunters back?"

"Come on Annabeth, can't we come back to visit once in a while?" I replied with a playful smirk. It was nice to see the owl face again after 2 whole years, "You and that seaweed brain of yours are my friends!"

Annabeth laughed, "True!"

"So where's kelp head?" I asked, looking around for the familiar sea-green eyes and messy dark brown hair of his.

"Well, gone," She said, with no hesitation at all.

I blinked a few times. "Gone"? What does she mean "_gone"_? Last time he was gone, he was kidnapped, and he got beaten up and stuff. Could he be kidnapped again?!

"Is he kidnapped, _again_?" I asked.

"Uh, no. He just disappeared."

I noticed that Annabeth was acting casual and almost like she didn't care. Maybe this was a trick… wait no, I don't think Annabeth would participate in a trick like this. Isn't she worried about Percy's safety?

"Have you searched for him?" I asked, hoping that this was just a joke.

"Chiron made some search parties and searched. Not clue of him. Even the gods tried to look around. It's as if he disappeared off the face of earth, which is 510 million square kilometers." She answered while brushing her fingers through her curly blonde hair.

That made me mad. If this was all true, and not a trick or a joke, then why is she acting so casual?! Isn't she worried for her boyfriend's safety?! I mean like, _last_ time Percy disappeared, she almost killed the kidnapper! After that, they were basically stuck to each other; no amount of convincing would separate them! Then only _2_ years later, Percy disappears, and Annabeth doesn't care at all?! Who are you and what did you do to Annabeth?!

I guess that thinking built up anger or something, because the next thing that exited my mouth was,

"KELP HEAD IS MISSING AND YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM LIKE YOU CARE!"

She seemed surprised, then put her hands in front of her and said, "Calm down Thalia,"

CALM DOWN? SHE WANTS ME TO CALM DOWN?! Okay so this really is a joke?!

"We have a new hero to save the day, Terrance, so don't worry."

Okay. So basically, right then and there, I had a strong desire to make a dent in her pretty face.

I was just about to step closer and punch her, but then, I heard Lady Artemis speaking in my head.

_Ella is missing. Go look for her._

For a moment, my rage was forgotten. Was Ella in trouble? I hope she isn't scared and getting eaten by monsters or something like that.

After Ella joined the hunt, it wasn't long before we found out that she was _really_ scared of boys, especially doctors or scientists. It wasn't fun chasing a fast, little 5 year old girl all over the mall a few months ago when we decided to watch some news on TV. The poor salesman wasn't exactly what you'd call happy when Ella accidentally knocked over a few HD TV sets and etc.

_Hey Thalia, you're in the middle of punching Annabeth_, said my instincts, but I was too worried about Ella to continue. I gave her an I'm-not-done-with-you look, but I don't think she saw. She was busy brushing her hair with one hand and straightening her pink owl t-shirt with the other. When'd she turn into Aphrodite's daughter?

I turned around and walked over to the hunters at the Amphitheater, trying not to stomp or punch a tree. (I actually punched a few when Annabeth wasn't in sight, but I got a earful of 'saving the trees' and stuff from this screechy dryad.)

"Hey Thalia," Called Alice, "Have you seen Ella?"

Alice is one year younger than I am and joined the hunt before Percy was kidnapped. She's a daughter of Demeter and she makes seriously awesome food. Her oatmeal cookies are awesome! Not as good as Percy's mom's blue cookies though…

"Sorry, no. So what happened?" I asked, hoping she was safe. To me, she's like a little sister, so I hope she isn't in danger or something. Most probably, she got scared something and ran away though.

"Well, after we talked to Chiron at the Big House, we noticed that she wasn't here, so we're now looking for her around the camp. Oh! And Lady Artemis left because she said that there's a meeting at Olympus."

"Okay. Go look around the Climbing wall and I'll look around the beach okay?"

Alice saluted, as she jogged off towards the Climbing wall. As I walked towards the beach, it reminded me of Annabeth and Percy. Then I got angry all over again. Why did she act like that? And who's Terrance? I remembered how she told me that there was this new hero called Terrance.

I realized it was thundering. Well, not my fault I'm in a bad mood.

Suddenly, someone crashed into my back and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the ground with this extremely heavy person on me. I'm guessing boy.

"Hey! Watch it!" the boy snapped.

At the moment, I wasn't in the mood to deal with stupid obese people.

"Shut up! And get your fat ass off of me!"

I rolled out from under him and jumped back up. When I got a good look at him, I realized he had green eyes and dark brown hair just like Percy. Except this dude had green murky eyes that was the color of that slimy, green mold or fungus you find on top of soil. His hair was also messy, like Percy's, but his resembled a mossy nest of dark brown leaches stuck together. Is he a son of Poseidon?

Suddenly, a extremely feminine voice from behind me yelled,

"How could you do that to poor Terrance?!"

I turned around and saw a really pretty girl (I'm guessing Aphrodite's daughter) walking up to me. She was wearing lots of makeup. I mean LOTS of make up. She looked like a Barbie girl with a clown face. Wait a second. Did she just say this fat ass was the "new hero" Annabeth was talking about?

Terrance got up "weakly", although he didn't have a single mark on him. Then he said,

"Megan baby, I feel dizzy. Can you stay with me for one night?"

Megan the Barbie doll turned to me after helping Terrance and his fat ass up and said,

"Shame on you for hurting Terrance honey! Now apologize!"

I blinked a few times. _He_ was the one who crashed into_ me_. Not the other way around.

"I'm so sorry you crashed into me." I said, adding lots of sarcasm to it.

Terrance seemed satisfied with my "apology" and left with his arms around Barbie girl. I reminded myself to wear my "Death to Barbie" t-shirt tomorrow. Who the hell would even CARE for a guy who acted like that?

I turned back towards the beach and peeked into the North woods. Suddenly Ella came running from behind a tree (which scared the heck out of me) and hugged me really tightly. Wow, she's strong for a 5 year old.

"E-Ella?" I choked out.

Ella seemed to realize she was choking (no, more like killing) me and loosened her grasp. She seemed shocked and scared. Like she had just seen a ghost. She had the exact same face as when we questioned her on her past.

"A-assassin… saved m-me…. b-blood…" she mumbled.

I widened my eyes. Was there an assassin in the Camp or something?

"Assassin? Blood? Is there danger in the Camp?" I asked, as calm as I could manage.

She shook her head, making her chestnut brown braid dance a little.

"Sorry," She mumbled, "J-just memories, Camp is s-safe."

All of us hunters knew that most probably she had a horrifying past, so we tried to avoid asking her about it (hece, the 'keep quiet' part). The first time we did however, she almost passed out after mumbling some not understandable words. Lady Artemis tried looking in her memories but all she saw was tons of blood, dead bodies, and guts. Whatever past she had, I sure feel bad for her... yew, guts...

"Well, you know, you're safe with us right?" I more said than asked, trying to comfort her.

She looked unsure, but she nodded anyways.

I sighed. It was like she had 2 personalities. Personality 1: cheerful, Personality 2: Scared-out-of-wits-gonna-die

She was cold and shivering. I lent her my black jacket. I piggybacked her back to Artemis's cabin.

That's when it started to rain.

I blinked. I can't make it rain and I'm pretty sure dad can't either… so maybe Poseidon is making it rain? I shifted Ella in a more comfortable position and ran to stay dry. Unfortunately, I got wet anyway and so did Ella.

Ella was the first to shower and I went next. After a whole bunch of warm water, I dried myself and wore my pajamas. Today's pajama of the day: birds and planes. Pwned you all.

Ella was still kind of freaked out, so I stayed with her until she fell asleep. Aw, she's alike a baby.

After I called lights out, I got in bed and pretty much fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

_I hope Percy is alright where ever he is._

* * *

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

_-Demigod Dream-_

I blinked a few times. Who was this in front of me?

A man (who I suspect is a scientist due to the fact he's wearing a lab coat) was scrunched up in a corner of a wall. Another person wearing black was holding a wickedly sharp, black sword, cornering him.

"S-spare me!" cried the man, and if it was even possible, shrank even further into the corner.

"You, who have sinned, shall now die." The person in black said with like, no emotion at all. This person... wasn't really going to kill him... was he?

The blade plunged into the man in the corner's head. Blood splattered, painting the wall red.

I watched in horror as the man in black pulled out the blade then turned to me. Was he going to kill me? The thought made me stop breathing.

"Ah, demigod dreams?" he asked, staring at me with the intensity of a tiger, "aren't you...?"

Something about his voice was familiar. No, I don't know such a heartless person who kills people just like that.

Suddenly a red aura surrounded the man.

"Compared to you, I'm oozing with love," he stated emotionless.

And with that, he flashed right in front of me, and touched my forehead.

For a moment, I thought I saw a pair of swirling clear, sea-green eyes, beautiful, wonderful. Just like Percy's.

Just until blackness closed in.

* * *

**-End of chapter 3-**

DAN DAN DAAAAAAAAAN

Umm… so today I decided to redo it to Thalia's point of view… I hope you liked it…

Please review!

Ideas are also good!

Look forward to chapter 4!

Adios amigos~! xP

-Snow


	4. Girls aren't Pretty when Fighting

_Chapter 4: Annabeth's betrayal, Thalia's anger_

* * *

**Authors note! \(^o^)/ **۩-(hey look, its a temple or something)

So pretty much, in this chapter, Thalia and Annabeth argue with each other. Not too much interesting stuff going on.

I'M SORRY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE INTERESTING, I PROMISSEE~

(To you people who hate cheesy fights and etc, just skip this. Summary: Thalia finds out, gets pissed off at Annabeth, argument, big fat slap is performed on Annabeth, Nico also finds out, stuff happens. You're welcome.)

Reviews:

To maryz: It's coming! xD JUST YOU WAIT~ (and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait...etc.)

To shadow: Thank you kind sir, I will gladly try my hardest to add more detail into my fanfics. I will surely do my best :P)

Thank you ladies and gents for reviewing! ~

*Bows-to-all-you-readers-who-would-really-care-for-a-cup-of-hot-chocolate-at-the-moment-since-I-would-really-fancy-one-right-now*

DONUTS TO ALL! Őڼő

* * *

-Okay so here's chapter 4!-

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't see a room full of blood in front of me. It was plain sickening to see that much blood. I felt queasy from seeing that, and I felt a great need to barf.

To my great relief, I was standing on a beach, where the damp sand was- not in a murder scene from a movie. The trees swayed gently as a breeze blew. The waves rolled in and out calmly. Just another day on Fireworks beach.

I looked around for that guy in black. He sounded so heart-achingly familiar, I swear, I know him! But I couldn't pull out from my memories where. All I know is that I've never met someone who kills people, barely hesitating.

I could still hear the cornered man's cry in the dark bloody red scene. I got shivers up my spine again.

I heard a moan, "Terrance…"

I turned around. To my utter confusion, I saw someone that looked exactly like me, kissing Terrance- the son of Poseidon. I faintly remember doing this. It had felt exhilarating. Awesome. As if a God was controlling this.

The other Annabeth shifted herself on the sand, into a more comfortable position, as Terrance stroked her back and shoulders.

It was rather disgusting for me to watch. What the hell? I remember being in love, but I don't remember being so lovesick. It's kinda… horrifying.

It continued for a while, and I had to way to stop it. I waved my hand on top of my face. Nothing happened. I tried pushing me. My hand passed through. I could only watch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few bushes shake and rattle. Percy burst through covered in dirt and grass, and he was clearly looking for me. He was holding a Yankees cap. I had dropped it a few days earlier, and he clearly looked for it for me, probably crawling on the ground and digging through bushes. I felt my heart swell and a smile tugging at my lips.

But then I panicked. I couldn't let him see this. I already had an idea of how he would act, and it wouldn't be pretty. But I remembered that I couldn't do anything. Damn that guy in black!

To my dismay, Percy saw. His jaw dropped and his beautiful sea-green eyes widened. His hand slackened. My cap fell to the ground. Percy watched, as me and Terrance continued.

I could only watch as his sadness contorted into anger and betrayal. It hurt to watch

Winds picked up. Waves started crashing against the shore. Trees blew around wildly. How could I have not noticed this happening? I watched as the other Annabeth just absentmindedly continued to kiss and hug. Am I brain dead?!

Terrance saw. He gave a triumphant smirk at Percy, who flinched and growled menacingly. Percy's hand shook. I knew his fatal flaw: Loyalty. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt Terrance, especially since he was his brother. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't do anything to harm him.

Percy sent a strong current of wind towards Terrance, who smirked and deflected it. Terrance didn't notice the sharp piece of wood that was carried by another current from behind him. His muddy green eyes widened, as the piece of wood buried itself in his arm.

"GYYAYAAAAHHH!" He shrieked, clutching his arm, which was now dripping in blood, "AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

What was strange, was that I don't remember this happening.

"Are you okay Terrance?!" the other Annabeth cried, "Lets go to the Apollo cabin!"

Terrance grunted, and eyes full of hatred was shot and Percy. Percy glared back with stony eyes, like a ocean just before a storm. Calm, yet terrifying.

Terrance made a rude gesture towards Percy, before being hauled back my me. When did this happen again? Why didn't I notice any of this happening?

Thalia all of the sudden was behind me with a broken expression as she slowly opened her mouth and said,

"How could you Annabeth."

* * *

When I woke up I was gasping and panting.

I slowly sat up as the warm sunlight shined into the Athena Cabin.

I had a dream? I tried to remember it.

...

Nope, I don't remember a thing.

"Hey Anna, you okay?" asked Malcolm, as he walked over from the bathroom with a towel draped across his shoulders, and a toothbrush in his hand, "You were kicking and talking in your sleep."

"Oh sorry, just a bad dream." I answered, as I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I checked the clock, 6:48 am. I raised an eyebrow, Malcolm doesn't usually get up this early does he?

"Hey Malcolm, It's still early, so why are you up?"

"Well," he smiled sheepishly, as he picked out a book from the bookshelf, "I found this awesome book about the human dreams and it has really detailed descriptions! Human dreams are so cool! Did you know that our mind interprets the external stimuli that our senses are bombarded with when we are asleep and make them a part of our dreams whenever we're dreaming normally?"

I rolled my eyes as he rambled on about dreams and how unique human dreams are. Unfortunately, demigod dreams aren't as simple as human dreams so most of the time, we don't get the pleasure of thinking, _oh what an incredibly silly and nonsensical dream that was!_

If only I could remember it that is.

For some reason, I really wanted to go to the beach. Feel the cool sand, and watch the waves calmly rising and falling. O-okay… that didn't sound like me at all. That's unhealthy.

"I'll be back!" I called as I wore on my shoes, "going for a walk."

* * *

**Thalia P.O.V.**

I ran through the forest, wearing my norm clothes and stopped at an old rotting fallen tree.

This is it. This is the stupid fuc- uh, I mean, fridging... yeah, fridging (okay, weird word choice Thalia) place where Annabeth kissed Terrance, and pretty much _broke Percy's heart_. Styx, that sounds kind of cheesy. Cheese is really yum- what the hell?! Stupid ADHD!

I pretty much wanted to summon a lightning bolt and burn this place to ashes, but not only would I get in trouble Lady Artemis, I would also cause property damage, leading to a torturous scolding from Mr. D. Believe me, it is NOT fun to have a drunk old cherub-god glaring and spitting on your face. Shit! I hope Mr. D didn't hear me thinking that!

Suddenly, I heard a familiarly irritating voice call my name.

I turned and saw Annabeth with her wavy blonde hair flying behind her.

"What is it?" I asked, adding as much bitterness and anger as I could.

She looked at me confusedly before asking, "Why are you so angry?"

Why am I angry? Oh I _wonder_ why. _Maybe_ it's because a certain _SOMEONE_ who was loved incredibly by a_ kelp head_, basically just ruined his _life_? (See the sarcasm?)

I decided to be straight-forward as I said, "Why did you cheat on Percy?!"

That sentence bring silence, only interrupted by the lulling continuous come and go of the ocean waves.

"I didn't love him anymore, and found someone else who I loved." She finally answered, seeming rather irritated.

"He loved you! Do you have any idea how much that probably hurt him?!" I cried, trying to knock some sense into her. Is she blind? Yeah, she's stupid alright, I bet she's brain dead. I'm not Aphrodite's daughter, but I at least know that much!

"SHUT UP," she shouted, "I don't love him, and so he shouldn't love me either. Besides, I've found someone I love, he probably already moved on too-"

Before she finished her sentence, I slapped her on the cheek. Gods, did that feel good (no, you sick minded people, don't even think about it).

She went flying back and landed flat on her back with a thump.

"It's not that simple." I hissed, as I turned and stomped away.

* * *

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

After that bitch slap, Thalia avoided me. Whenever I got close to her, she would glare and walk away. Where's her logic? It's understandable to be angry, but not to hold a grudge just because I ditched Percy.

The freaking whole day, it continued like that.

I get close = she glares and stomp away.

Sheesh, talk about temper.

Near 9:30pm, Nico shadow traveled right on the stage of the Amphitheater. The funny part was that the Apollo cabin was right in the middle of singing a song. Not only that, but he was also forced to sing a song. Which song you ask? "Barbie girl" is the answer.

After calming himself down by drinking 2 cups of coke, (or was he trying to make himself hyper?) he asked me,

"Hey Annabeth, where's Per-"

That is, until a certain pinecone face body-tackled him and dragged him somewhere into the forest. What was she doing? Out of curiosity, I snapped on my invisibility hat and followed them.

They stopped at the place on the beach where Terrance and I were kissing. I couldn't get close enough to hear exactly what they were saying, so I hid behind a rock near the fallen tree and listened carefully.

"Annabeth….Percy…..cheated on him…" was all I caught from Thalia, as I watched Nico's face turn shocked, to angry, to absolutely furious. Was Nico also going to become angry and start ranting just like Thalia was? I hope not, my ears are still ringing from the big loud voice she has whenever she argues. I don't think she notices it climb in volume as she's talking.

After a few words and angry sounding comments towards me were shared (I'm totally offended), their conversation ended. I was just about to head back, until Thalia raised her hand and pointed at something in the sky. Nico looked up. What was she pointing at?

I looked up too. She was pointing at the brightest star that belonged to the constellation_,_ _initium_.

The brightest and largest star of the constellation _initium_ is 401928473 years old and it shouldn't die for the next 6178398 years. What's so great about tha-… huh?

The star was dimming rapidly. It couldn't be! It isn't supposed to die for the next 39685 years!

It went from bright yellow, to dark red, to nothing.

* * *

**-End of chapter 4-**

I'm not satisfied with this chapter +_+ The ending was bad too.

Noooo~! I'm judging myself!

I'm going to turn emo one day.

NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE PERCY'S P.O.V. AND IT'S GOING TO BE AWEESOOOMEE!...

maybe...

So see you then! ^_^

-Snow


	5. Going on Mission Impossible is hard

_Chapter 5 : I do Mission Impossible_

* * *

**Authors note! (ŐθŐ)/**

So, today, I told my friends about my fanfiction account and how I'm writing a story about Percy Jackson.

Their reaction:

HAHAHA your pen name is The Gently Falling Snow? HAHAHAHA!

To my friends: WELL GUESS WHAT? I'M CHANGED MY PEN NAME, SO DON'T JUDGE ME~!

Now onto reviews!

To CourtingTheMoon: Oh really! :0 Some people say his hair is dark brown, while others say its raven/jet black

To Silent Phantom gal: Thank you ^_^

To 1973: That's nice. 0_o

YAAAAY! THIS FANFIC'S ABOUT PERRCYYYYYY!

Uhh… or shadow…

WHATEVERR~ THREE CHEERS!

WOOOT! WOOOT! WOOOT!

* * *

-Okay, so anyways, read and enjoy!-

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

_Okay, so the last time you saw me was chapter 1. _

_Yaaay, I'm back in the storryyy~_

_So, if you're like me (getting confused easily) then here's a summary:_

_1. 1 year since I ran away from Earth_

_2. Invited to this super powerful group of people called the Knights of Chaos to serve under Lord Chaos (creater of all)_

_3. I get super pwn powers from him and now, I'm known as Shadow, instead of Percy. _

_Useful? You're welcome. Now you can see what's happening in my ever-so-eventful life..._

I stood inside a shiny black rocket ship, the shape of a triangle, and took a look at the destruction I caused.

Oh shit! I am in _SO_ much trouble!

I glanced around frantically, hoping lord Chaos didn't see that.

_**That's too bad Shadow… I saw it perfectly. Now explain to me! How did this** **happen?!**_

The deep baritone voice echoed a few times in my head, before my damn head registered that the world's strongest being was talking to me.

_**Explain it to me.**_

So, dear readers and Lord Chaos, today as a reward for finishing 50 super hard missions and becoming the universe's 2 most powerful being, (after Lord Chaos of course, which was incredibly hard to do) my reward was this awesome and cool looking, shiny black rocket ship! (Um… I think it was called the 1008 mega-… um...)

So, today I decided to take it for a test drive. And... you see, I was curious about this switch… and even though it said, "FOR EMERGENCY'S ONLY" I sorta flicked it… and it shot out a super powerful looking, shiny black blob of acid or something that completely destroyed one of the brightest stars in constellation _16… so… yeah..._

_**That's it? No apology?**_

I'm so so so sorry Lord Chaos.

_**Sorry is the best you can think of?! **_

I shut my eyes tightly. If he's that concerned because of a star, it's a good thing he doesn't know I'm secretly selling candy. Or that I ate my snacks and lunches in the middle of an assassination. And that this isn't the star I… accidentally destroyed.

_**It's not good to sell candy to others. I do not want around 8264 kids having cavities.**_

Shit. I forgot that he can hear whatever I'm thinking. It's so hard to keep secrets from the most powerful being in the world.

Oh and for those who are wondering, yes, I have telepathy powers. Not always the best when the Lord of the Universe can hear every thought you have.

_**Be thankful I gave you telepathy powers in the first place! Anyways, I forgive you for destroying 1028 stars, but do it again and your dragons are confiscated.**_

Dragons?! Not the dragonnnsssss

_**Just because you're my adopted son doesn't mean you can dawdle all day! Anyways, come back to the head quarters. There's still a ton of missions for you and I'm getting a headache from just looking at them. Also, clean your room, this is one of the few times in my whole existence that I have seen elephants breeding under your bed.**_

I rolled my eyes. It's not _that_ bad (elephants are nice you see) as I mumbled, "Yes Lord Chaos."

I examined my surroundings. Let's see… where's the go-back-to-head-quarters button? I wish they would construct this ship with a simpler design.

I then saw a very manly colorful button with rainbows shining through the middle. Without thinking, I leaned forward from my unnaturally comfortable seat and pushed the button. Whoops, ADHD.

Immediately, the 1008 mega-something shot through space, seeming to make my cheekbones deflate and did a couple 360's in the air. Then it stopped abruptly and descended onto a solid surface.

I found myself on the ceiling of the 1008 mega-something. Sadly, gravity decided to take place and I fell to the floor of the black rocket ship and hit my head on the arm rest of the unnaturally comfortable seat.

Best way to go back, EVER! After making sure my face wasn't 2D, I kindly waited for the little rocket ships to stop spinning around above my head.

Right now, some of you are probably thinking, _aren't you the world's second most powerful being? How is it possible for you to get so dizzy?_

Well, really powerful beings (like Lord Chaos) prefer to stay in a weaker form, in order to save up energy and power for an emergency situation. For example, my weaker form is a demigod (And so was my original).

When we're really low on power, or in need for health, etc. etc, we just turn into an even weaker form. For example, a cat, elephant, platypus, etc. I gotta warn you folks though, it's not a very good idea to turn into a whale shark on any planet that has living conditions similar to mars. Just, don't.

As I sat up, I looked through the wide slippery clean window, and saw some new recruits nervously walking in a line towards the registration room. I should say hello, shouldn't I? But unfortunately I tripped on a rock on the way there, right at their feet. _Great_ way to make a first impression. The new comers stared at me as I smiled sheepishly, and then vapor travelled to my room. I mastered vapor travelling a few days I left Earth.

So what's the mission Lord Chaos?

_**Your next mission will be on Planet Crystallos, at coordinates 60-1029, where you will destroy Valybal's laboratory. They're getting dangerously close of finding out where our head quarters. More information is found on the sheets of paper I left for you on your desk.**_

Right. I found a huge mountain of paper sitting on my desk. Uh, let's see… his name is Volleyball Scherza-

**It's Valybal.**

…Right. I lifted a sheet of paper and read the super fancy print. After a painful moment, I thankfully, I managed to read the words without my dyslexia getting too much in the way.

I read the following out loud, "_Valybal_ Scherzando, he's 10274 years old; he has lots of experience in chemistry, and has the ability to manipulate acid." Okay, that's all I really need to know.

A moment of silence took place as I shoved a huge pile of paper aside, and sort of… "cleaned" my room. (Includes hiding socks under the beds and shrinking the living creatures in my room so that they're out of view, though I might step on one).

After a moment, I decided to be positive and ask, so… can I take the 1008 mega-

_**NO. You are not destroying another star. Now hurry up and get going.**_

Way to crush a young man's hopes. Okay master, your wish is my command. Jeez, talk about bossy.

_**I must once again repeat, hurry up and get going.**_

Okay, okay.

Planet Crystallos is a dark blue planet with 9 suns and 62 moons. Did you know that one day for this planet is 21 minutes for the stupid humans on planet 3 of the galaxy the Milky Way? (Otherwise known as, "Earth")

Woah... that was freaky, I sounded like Athena's children.

I opened a pure black portal and stepped in (One of the awesome powers you gain from joining Chaos). The entrance disappeared from behind me as an opening appeared and dropped me on a… um, rather obese guard's head.

"What the frick?! Where'd this oversized heavy piece of shit come fro-?" Mr. Fatty Guard yelled, before I kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. I don't think I appreciate being called an oversized heavy piece of shit.

I turned and stared at this huge black metal gate towering in front of me. It had a bunch of complicated designs that included inappropriate naked babies and… is that a flying piano?

With a snap of my fingers, the huge laboratory behind the gate exploded, and turned into ash. Man, I'm getting lazy. One or two guards were sitting behind a ice statue of Khione the snow goddess, clinging to life. That is, until I stuck a long black sword into the dudes' heads. Blood splattered and oozed out of their mouths.

I congratulated myself for finishing the task under 10 minutes and turned around to see what's next.

In the middle of a pile of rubble, sat a really old man with a super long beard. Is that Dumbledore? Oh wait, it's Volleyball Scherzando.

I strolled over to him, stepping over bodies and boulders as I made my way there.

"Who are you, and why have you done this?" he asked, as he raised his hairy round head. His eyes showed sadness, and fear as he shakily stood up, looking like a hysterical Gandalf.

Isn't the answer obvious? "Because they were my orders," I paused for a moment and decided to think. This dude is really old, but would be very useful in the scientific chemistry room.

I decided to let him shrivel up and rock back and forth in fetal position while sucking his thumb while I chewed on a blue cookie. Mom's cookies are the best!

_**Spare this man and bring him back to our head quarters alive. This man could be convenient for our new project. Oh, by the way, eating cookies will give you cavities and you're not even allowed to eat on missions!**_

Oh come on, it's just a snack!

"Sorry, you're coming with me okay?" And with that being said, I leaned down to press a pressure point on his neck and he fainted like the women do in black and white movies. Need help visualizing? Imagine Dumbledore fainting like a damsel in distress and bingo, you got it.

_**Go back to the head quarters with Valybal and drop him off in the prison room. I have a new mission for you. Meet me at planet 4 of the Milky Way. It's important so be quick, Smile and Shade are waiting for you.**_

I blinked. For the first time today, Lord Chaos sounded serious so I better hurry (If I don't, there will be great harm inflicted on my body). I grabbed him by the silvery beard and threw him in a portal directed to the head quarter prison room like a baseball player. Then I jumped into a different portal as it teleported me to my destination, planet Mars.

When I stepped outside the portal, Smile and Shade were standing there waiting already. While I was training to be an assassin, Smile and Shade was training too. I'm the 2nd most powerful being in the Universe, while Shade is the 3rd, and Smile is the 4rth. Overtime, we became good friends, though our missions kept us busy.

"YO SHADOW, HOW'S YOU DOING?!" shouted Smile. Not to mention, right in my ear. He was grinning madly as his crazy, gravity-defying blonde hair stuck out in all directions.

"I'M GOOD! THANKS FOR ASKING!" I shouted back, in his ear too. Haven't seen him in a while.

"You're going to break each other's eardrums." Shade stated, smiling a little.

After some chattering, and some whacks on the head, and don't forget a elastic war (Smile was trying to shoot a elastic at my head), Lord Chaos decided to interrupt us. Thank gods, I was close to being killed by the downpour of elastics.

"_**I'm sorry to break your reunion," **_Chaos said as he stepped forward, _**"But I must give you your missions now."**_

Need help imagining him? Lord Chaos looks like a normal human other than the fact that he had pure black hair and skin. On his skin, there was a miniature sun in a few places, and a few planets in the other. A few shooting stars flew across his straight white hair as he straightened his jacket and adjusted his shiny sun glasses.

"_**So, you three will be working together in a mission and-" **_

"YEEESSSSS" I shouted, along with Smile, cutting off Lord Chaos. Shade smiled again as he got tackled by the two of us in a group hug. Yeah, so Shade might be a little dull, but don't worry, he was born this way.

Lord Chaos uncomfortably coughed a few times, before saying, _**"Don't get mad at me for doing this, but you'll be heading back to Earth for the mission."**_

My jaw dropped. Back to EARTH? Bu- No- wait- I can't go back- I-

"**_I know you're all thinking _oh no, I'm not going back to Earth, _well, that's too bad, since you're going anyways."_**

I realized that Smile and Shade looked as pissed off as I was. Smile and Shade are also demigods who got their life ruined on Earth. We never talk about it though, so I don't know how.

"_**Gaea is rising and the Gods need your help, so-"**_

"Lord Chaos," I said, "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but can't you deal with it by just snapping your fingers or something?"

Chaos snorted and said, _**"Didn't I hire you so I didn't have to snap my fingers every millisecond of every day? Now any ways-"**_

"Do we _have_ to go?" asked Smile, as he gave Chaos the you-kicked-my-puppy eyes. They work so well, once he managed to persuade Shade to buy him some cupcakes. Not an easy thing to do! On the other hand, his puppy dog eyes could kill and injure your eyes eternally, because he looks like a virtual forever-alone dude whenever he pulls them.

"_**Not working," **_Lord Chaos muttered, as he brushed Smile away. _**"Before you rudely interrupt me again, is there anything else you want to utter before I continue what I was saying?"**_

Silence fell as Lord Chaos glared specifically at me and Smile. Well, sorrryyyyyyy...

"_**Good. Now, normally I would leave Earth alone, and let the Gods be defeated, but the Titans would cause destruction of the planet if they were to rule Earth."**_

"Then why don't you send 2 or 3 squads of Chaos to fight them? Why send us?" Shade questioned. Shade has a point. There are 5 teams and 10 squads of 53 soldiers at the head quarters ready for battle. Why not send them?

Lord Chaos paused and said urgently,"_**Listen, the Gods of the Earth does not realize this, but actually, Gaea is being used by a enemy of mine, Obitus."**_

By the mentioning of his name, the temperature on mars felt like it decreased by 10392 degrees. You may be wondering, _oh, who the hell is Obitus?_ Well, I haven't ever met him (I don't want to either), but I heard that Obitus is a being made from pure dark energy. Though he isn't very strong, but he is supernaturally smart (and obviously smarter than Athena) and can easily trick anybody into working for him. He is the only being in the Universe who managed to trick Chaos, and could possibly be the smartest in the world! You may now cue the evil music.

"_**So, therefore I need you three to go down to Earth to defeat Obitus and trap him once and for all!" **_Chaos continued, obviously discontent that Obitus was back.

Chaos managed to defeat Obitus, but since Obitus was super smart and all, he managed to escape from jail, and swore his revenge before he ran off.

"Don't you want to defeat him yourself Lord Chaos?" I asked.

"_**Yes I do, but with the Universe to run, I can't do that. But on the day you encounter him and exchange blows, I will be there to support you okay?" **_

I nodded with agreement, and so did Smile and Shade. Even if I hate Earth like a kid of Athena likes spiders, Obitus was a serious opponent that must be defeated.

"_**We will go down to Earth right now to announce the fact we are helping them. Be respectful okay? I shall repeat, BE RESPECTFUL. We might need their help if we are going to defeat Obitus."**_

Smile grinned madly as he said, "Can we make an entrance first?"

Chaos sighed as he mumbled, _**"Smile, always the dramatic one." **_He smiled a bit as he said, _**"Go ahead."**_

"One last question," I said, before Smile could take off, "Why did Obitus choose to trick Gaea?"

"_**I am not sure, but that will obviously be your job to find out. Now let's go." **_with that, Smile turned into a fiery comet, blazing towards Earth as I, Shade and Lord Chaos sat on him.

Thoughts like, _So heavy... _ escaped from his head.

_Shut up_, I thought back.

Hopefully this will go smoothly.

* * *

**-End of chapter 5-**

So, from now on people, I'll be known as… DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

8SnowyCookies8

YAAAAAAY!

Thanks for reading, and please review!

-Snow


	6. Back to Camp, Zeus ain't happy

_Chapter 6: Back to Camp_

* * *

**Authors note! ;P**

So… how is everyone doing?

I'm good too, thanks for asking.

… anyways, thanks for reviewing peoples!

* * *

-Enjoy!-

**Zeus's P.O.V.**

"Welcome, please take your seats." I stated calmly in ancient Greek, as I too took my seat.

I have just called a meeting to discuss a certain problem that has been troubling every god's minds. Gaea has returned. All the gods including Hades and Persephone was here.

"I, the God and ruler of the skies will now begin the meeting."

The gods nodded, other than Dionysus, who was reading a magazine on the "wine of the week" or some other crap that was _obviously_ much more "important" than my speeches. (To you dim minded humans, I'm using sarcasm!)

I actually just called a meeting a few days ago, but this is a serious situation and it needs to be solved. Really now, Gaea is a really powerful opponent and was existing even before we did.

"So, we have all heard that Gaea is returning correct?"

The temperature of the throne room dropped a couple of degrees at the mentioning of her name. Very dramatic if you ask me, but I could do better, "Well, I have called all of the gods here to share with us all any information about Gaea and her band of monsters. You may ask why, but I believe that in a situation like this, it is absolutely necessary that we should work together! We will need all the help we can get, since for sure Gaea has thousands of monsters ready to attack and kill any moment of any day. Even though I hate to admit it, we will need the help of the demigods. So Dionysus, how are the demigods doing at Camp Halfblood?"

Silence.

"Dionysus? I just asked you a question." I said, as I looked at Dionysus. What the Hades? He's still reading that FREAKING book about wine!

Dionysus looked up immediately from his book as he stuttered, "H-huh? O-oh yes, what did you ask?"

I mentally did a face palm as Dionysus stared at me blankly.

"Were you not listening to me talking Dionysus?" I asked, slightly irritated, "Look at everyone else, they're all concentra-"

I stopped. WHAT THE FREAKING HADES? (not you brother) Demeter was mumbling about her stupid cereal to Persephone, who was rolling her eyes, and examining a jewel that Hades probably gave her, Ares and Aphrodite were flirting while Hermes was filming them, and Apollo was listening to his IPod while nodding his head to the beat. Hades was leaning back on his throne, looking like he was bored to death (Haha get it?) and Poseidon wasn't even on his throne! He was talking to the Ophiotaurus that his son that disappeared, nicknamed "Bessie". The only gods listening to me were Athena, Artemis and Hestia, along with the minor gods.

"ATTENTION!" I shouted, hoping to get their attention, "Ares and Aphrodite, stop flirting, Apollo, put away that IPod before I _destroy_ it, Hades, stop looking like that, and Poseidon, go back to your thro-"

_**CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHH**_

I instantly felt weaker, and the other gods looked slightly pale. In front of me, 3 large holes were made through the roof of my beautiful throne room and a crater was made below it. 4 hooded people stood in front of me, each radiating power. The room darkened, and the skies thundered without my consent. A black fire surrounded them, as they stood there. Their hoods prevented us from seeing anywhere but their mouths. The shorter 3 was smiling creepily,

The tallest one, who had pure black skin and hair and radiated huge amounts of power stepped forward and waved his hand. Instantly the 3 holes disappeared and so did the crater. My power came back to me and so did the other gods'.

"Who are you?" I asked, with as much authority as I could.

The tall black skin person smiled, as the black fire brightened the room. He took off his hood,

"I am Chaos, creater of all."

* * *

**Shadow P.O.V.**

We just crashed into the throne room. It was so awesome! I couldn't help but grin at Smile and Shadow as they grinned back, though our hoods made us look like we had that Cheshire cat smile that you see in Alice in Wonderland.

_**You realize you just destroyed the throne room of Zeus and decreased their power correct?**_

I blinked. Oops. Oh well, it was fun. Chaos was now wearing a black hoodie and a pair of sunglasses. He wore normal jeans, and running shoes and was in the form of a teenager.

I could basically hear Chaos sighing in my head, as he stepped forward and waved his hand. Instantly, the damage comet-me, comet-Smile and comet-Shade caused disappeared. Now, it seemed like the damage never occurred and the gods' face color returned to normal.

"Who are you?" Zeus said his voice full of authority. What good can he do now with the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th strongest people in the Universe here?

_**We are here to help. Got it? Also, you are not to tell them about Obitus now. We will tell at a more appropriate time. **_

Yes Lord Chaos. I snapped and the fire disappeared. If it lasts too long, the dramatic entrance would be ruined. (Smile lectured me about dramatic entrances before)

_**"****I am here to send some help. These three will help you defeat Gaea." **_Chaos said, as he crossed his arms and adjusted his sunglasses into a more comfortable position, _**"However, do not insult or provoke them. They have the power to make this planet explode by just saying so."**_

The gods paled, as me and Smile and Shade smirked. They better watch out.

"W-wait," Zeus stuttered, "we haven't accepted their help yet."

I raised an eyebrow. They are desperately in help, so is it really necessary to think it over whether they should accept our help or not? Oh wait, must be polite, right.

"_**Zeus, I am sure you need help and cannot overcome this without these three." **_Chaos said firmly, as he tapped his foot on the ground, _**"If you need to find them, they will be staying at Camp Halfblood."**_

...Wait WHAT? HE DIDN'T SAY WE HAD TO STAY AT CAMP HALFBLOOD!

Chaos glared at the three of us as if saying _you three __will__ stay there. _He then turned to glare at Dionysus, seeing if he wanted to disagree. We (including Dionysus) all nodded obediently, though we all wanted to protest. Wow, I actually agreed with the old wine dude. Though, over the year I served Lord Chaos, I learnt that it is useless to go against the Universe's most powerful being. It's like a human trying to persuade a rock to grow wings and fly.

Zeus accepted our help, though he looked rather irritated that someone else was giving him orders. Look on the bright side Zeusy, at least I didn't vaporize you into hot chocolate, and hot chocolate is really good.

Lord Chaos turned to us and whispered, _**"It is likely that you guys will destroy the Camp before night even falls, therefore I will seal your powers, and it only wears off when you are near Obitus. You will now have the powers of an Minor god. Now, go to Camp Halfblood to introduce yourselves."**_

With that, he disappeared and left us standing in front of the gods. They were staring at us like we were dangerous zoo animals on the run or something. I looked up, knowing my face would be covered by my hood, and said,

"It's rude to stare."

Some of the minor gods looked away, but the Olympian gods kept on looking. Poseidon looked kind of confused and Zeus looked irritated. Athena was examining us like we were a newly discovered species or something, and Dionysus went back to reading his wine magazine.

"Can you take off your hoods?" Zeus asked, and that caught the attention of Aphrodite, who immediately started to stare at our hoods.

I caught a few thoughts from Aphrodite, like

_OMG, they must look hot! What kind of personalities do they have? Are they romantic? Can use them to mess with someone's relationship?"_

The last thought pissed me off. What gives her the right to mess with people's relationships?

I wanted to step forward to punch her, until Shade held me back.

"We will take our leave now." He said, as he opened a portal and pushed Smile and me in. After the portal closed, it teleported us above the stage of the Amphitheatre. The worst part? The Apollo Cabin was in the middle of a Sing-along. Shade fell on the dancer dude, Smile fell on the some fat satyr eating tin cans in the corner of the stage and I fell on the lead singer. Some luck I have.

Silence spread across the crowd, as we got up from the people we fell on and made sure they were okay. No bones broken and only one or two bruises.

Suddenly, a daughter of Ares (Hey... isn't that Clarisse?) yelled,

"Who the hell are you?!"

After patting the dust off my black pants, I stood up straight and said (probably really arrogantly),

"I am the assassin of Chaos."

* * *

**-End of chapter 6-**

Wow that kind of sucked. Do you think it sucked? IF SO THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE IT SUCKED! SO REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEAAASE! RE-V-IE-W! PLEAAAAAAAASEEEE!

Sorry, panic attack.

-Snow

p.s. REVIEW!


	7. Back to Camp 2, Assassins are scary

_Chapter 7: Back to Camp 2_

* * *

Authors note \(*^*)/

Thanks for reviewing peoples! I would really like more reviews though, since I really like 'em!

OKAY PEOPLE! TRY TO GET AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS NEXT TIME~

* * *

-Okay, now onto chapter 7!-

**Smile P.O.V.**

The campfire turned into a ghostly nervous blue as the campers whispered and murmured. A few satyrs started munching on tin cans like crazy and chewing on their shirts frantically. A brown haired satyr ran towards the bathroom. Bladder problems?

The campers seemed freaked, until Dionysus appeared on the Amphitheater, while carrying his diet coke.

"Hello and all of that," He grumbled, "As you can see, Assassin-of-Chaos is here with his friends to help us."

"Help us with what?" yelled Clarisse, as she swung a sword around in the air. Clarisse, same as always.

"Manners girl," Mr. D growled, "I'm sure you have heard about the rise of Gaea by now-" he took a swig of coke, "-and that's what there are helping us with."

"Sadly," Mr. D sighed, as if a tragic accident had just happened, "They will be staying here, at camp, because the creator of the universe said so."

A tense silence was held, as the campers digested this info. Shadow just looked awkwardly at me and Shade, who hid behind him, shoving Shadow into the spotlight.

Chiron was the first to recover, "Well, I think you should stay at the Hermes cabin, since Hermes is a god of travelers after all," stated Chiron, as he swept a hand through his beard. A glint of mistrust and suspicion was in Chiron's eyes, as Shade nodded and so did Shadow.

"Well, that's that," Mr. D grunted, as he finished his diet coke in one big mouthful, "Artemis has decided that the hunters will be staying here until Gaea is defeated for safety reasons and blah, blah, blah-" he paused and let out a really awesomely stinky burp (it smelled like rotten cheese and pancakes that was stuffed my socks) before he continued talking, "now I will take my leave, and if you brats have anymore questions, ask Chiron."

I prayed I wouldn't have any questions.

He turned with a woosh, and disappeared, leaving the scent of fresh picked grapes and wine.

Chiron stepped (or rather, trotted) forwards and said, "Since you will be staying for a while, welcome to Camp Halfblood. I might as well tell you what the schedule for camp is, so you can get used to it."

He handed us a scroll with complicated handwriting that was killing my eyes. Is that a 'S' or a 5? Oh wait, it's a Z.

"One warning, Hermes is also the God of Thieves, so keep your items close to you." He stated, as he turned to leave, letting his horsey tail swish from side to side, "Campers! It is bed time! We will continue our sing along tomorrow night!"

The Apollo dudes we fell on looked disappointed, as the gathered their stuff and packed up. I felt sorry to rain on their parade, but at the same time, I wanted to laugh in their faces.

Slowly, everyone left, until we were the only ones here.

"So…" Shadow said awkwardly, after moment of uncomfortable silence, "Lets go?"

We turned and walked leisurely towards the Hermes Cabin (or as calmly as possible), trying to get away from the curious eyes of random people, peeking to take a look at us like we were a newly found species of dodos. Dodos are really cool. Even if they can't fly like eagles, they're really funny looking and their eyes bulge out. Yayz!

Once we opened the door to the Hermes Cabin, around 12 pairs of eyes turned to stare at us. They all shared the mischievous eyes, the same pointy noses, and those weird grins of evil.

"Hey… welcome to the Hermes Cabin," said a pointy-nosed blonde dude with a bright orange 'Camp Halfblood' shirt like them all, as he got off of his creaky bed and reached out his hand, "My name's Austin, what's yours?"

"Smile," I said, returning the handshake, though I didn't quite want to.

"Shade," Shade replied, giving a feeble wave. Cool, Shade was fading into the shadows.

"Shadow," Shadow mumbled, as he uncomfortably shuffled his feet. Everyone stared at us.

"Don't be so stiff," Austin complained, throwing us a bright orange T-shirt, with the words CAMP HALFBLOOD printed on, "You can wear these when you want."

"Enjoy your stay," as he muttered, as he turned around and left us in the corner, "lights out."

After the painful moments of setting up 2 collapsible beds in the dark as quietly as possible, we found out that under the blanket, it was covered in something that smelled suspiciously like mustard, vinegar and peanuts mixed together with a tint of cheese.

"What a nice warm welcome eh?" Shade muttered, before sitting beside his bed and holding a bright flashlight to his book, "might as well sleep on the ground."

And that's what we did.

Shade put down his flashlight and said, "good night guys," before muttering, _stupid beds, smell like shit and ass mixed with Smile's burps..._

I couldn't help but give a grin, I find pride in my burps.

I had a nice dream about steaming warm delicious hot dogs and shiny Lamborghini's.

* * *

**Shadow P.O.V.**

I blinked. Where is this?

I was staring at myself, as "I" laid face down on a sea-green bed, making no actions or moves at all. Like a doll.

A dream probably. Aw, why do I have to go through this again?

"_PERCY JACKSON!" shouted a voice from outside, "COME OUT!"_

"_I" slowly opened the door. There, almost the whole camp was there other than Annabeth. There were faces covered in tears, and a few with cold, hard glares. _

_Chiron trotted forward with a grim face, as "I" asked, "Chiron, what's happening?!"_

_Chiron stared at me sadly, as he whispered, "Percy, how could you?"_

"_I" stared in horror as the campers pulled "me" out of the cabin as I crashed onto the grassy floor._

"_Percy Jackson," Chiron said, as he held a sword and a shield in both hands, "You are a traitor. You were the last person I would've thought was Gaea's spy."_

"_I" blinked._

"_No!" I yelled, as I fought the campers holding my down on the grassy ground, "I'm not the spy! Really!" _

"_Check his room," said my half brother, Terrance, "He was communicating with Gaea in there using a communication mirror. The proof is that mirror at his bedside."_

_A small hand-held mirror appeared beside my bed. It wasn't there before. _

"_Terrance!" "I" cried, "You would go this far just to get me out of camp?!"_

_Terrance stepped closer and kicked "me" in the ribs. "I" gasped in pain as I flew back and hit my back on a tree. _

"_You are a spy. You should be killed!" Terrance yelled with remorse in his voice, but in his eyes, you could see triumph and glee dancing around like devilish green flames. The campers and satyrs nodded sadly in agreement as they walked up with swords and spears in their hands. A single thought ran through my mind._

_Nico, Thalia, or Grover aren't here._

_Annabeth doesn't want me._

_In fact, no one wanted me here._

_Why was I still here then? Why don't I just leave?_

"_After fighting for you all, and after saving the world, is this how you repay me?" "I" said, my voice shaking with sadness, "If you hate me that much, then I'll leave."_

_With that, I ran and plunged into the sea, urging the currents to push me forward. _

I gasped and sat straight up. I realized I was sweating and I was gasping for breath.

I slowly stood up and checked my watch. 3:27am.

Shade was snoring like a bulldozer and Smile was sucking his thumb. The rest of the campers all over camp seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Slowly, I laid back down, and reached to pull the blankets up- oh right, I don't have any. The blankets we were supposed to use are covered in mustard. I closed my eyes and waited.

1 minute passed.

Damn it, I can't fall asleep anymore.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 7-**

SOOO! HOW WAS IT? \(*0*)/

GOOD? NOT GOOD?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

PLEASE!

*throws cookies everywhere*

GET AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS!

Thanks for reading!

-Snow


	8. Day 1 of Camp, Whoopee!

_Chapter 8: Day 1 of Camp_

* * *

**Authors NOTE! :OOOOOO**

**WHOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**YOU PEOPLE GOT 8 REVIEWS! 8! 8! 88888888!**

Smile: WOOT, GOOD JOB!

Shadow: Where's that cherry coke...

Shade: 8's a really small number you know.

**SHUT IT.**

**-20 minutes after Celebration Party-**

**Woot! Well, so thanks for reviewing, and I HOPE IT WAS GOOD!**

Shade: It sucked.

**If you thought my last chapter was sucked and was awful, then I'm really sorry.**

Shade: Good :(

Shadow: You're really mean to the Author :/

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING~~~**

* * *

-Chapter 8-

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

Arrgghhh, so bright...

I peeled one of my eyes open, to find a bright beam of sunlight peeking through the window and landing directly on my face.

The soft silky bed I slept in was a complete mess, with a huge tangle of blankets here and the pillow at my feet. I'm glad I don't have to make my bed.

I stood up, stretched my back, and rubbed my eyes as I looked around at the Hunters. Ella was buried under a massive amount of blankets and covers, and Alice was snoring. Snoring? I didn't know she snored. Mwahaha, I've got something to tease her with now.

I tiptoed past their beds and silently closed the door to the bathroom behind me. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face with a soft silvery towel that should've won an award for the softest towel in the world.

I slipped on my "Death to Barbie" shirt, which I judged as averagely clean and tried to blink the fuzziness out of my eyes. After a long and hard battle with my hair, I slipped on my running shoes and headed out. The morning fog was clouding the field of strawberries, and no one was outside yet. I only saw an couple of dryads and satyrs, playing tether ball. (satyrs -0, dryads -52, I see quite a lot of bruises on the satyrs)

I stopped at the mess hall, sat down on the smooth wooden benches at the Artemis table, and let my poor brain wander. I swear, when I find that stupid Kelp-for-brains, I will brutally murder him for leaving camp just because Annabeth broke up with him. Wait, am I sure that's the only rea-

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

I slowly turned around to find 2 hooded people dressed in clad black standing near the huge pillar of the mess hall. Oh, it's the assassin of Chaos dudes. I tried to eavesdrop to their conversation.

"What was that for Shade?!" shouted the weird assassin guy with yellow hair sticking out of his hood.

"It's for being you." Shade said, as he flipped a page on his "How to Torture" book. Emo black hair was peeking out of his hood as he tilted his head in one direction.

"Mean!" Smile cried, tears that I couldn't tell were fake or real spilling down his cheeks like streams.

"He'll come when he's hungry," Shade said irritated, as he gently closed his book, and making it evaporate into air. How did he do that?! "Now will you shut up? The girl over there is eavesdropping on us."

Smile turned his head towards me, and seemed to stare at me for a while. What is he going to do?! I slowly moved my hand to my nice and sharp throwing knife, in case I had to defend myself. I don't trust them... He isn't going to attack right?

"Hello, my name is Smile," he grinned, giving a bow, "What's your name?

"My name's Thalia." I replied.

He sat on the bench and put his elbow on a table. _Artemis's_ table.

"_HOW DARE YOU **BOY**, FOR NOT ONLY DISTURBING MY LIEUTENANT, BUT ALSO SITTING ON MY TABLE?!"_

I turned to find Lady Artemis, standing tall and glaring bloody daggers at Bob. Awesome Bob is now going to turn into Beat-up Bob.

"Picky picky gods you are," Smile-Bob said, as he frowned playfully, "Can't even stand a _boy_ sitting on your table?"

Wrong move. Artemis grew furious, as she stepped over to Bob with lightning speed and grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt.

"YOU MAY BE AN ASSASSIN OF CHAOS TOO, BUT YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO SAY THAT TO ME!"

Smile smiled playfully, as he sang, "Oh really? I'm pretty sure _you're_ the one in trouble. Not _me_. _You_ _gods_ are the ones in need. _We_ came to help. Isn't that right Shade?"

Shade, who was reading the whole time, looked up from his book and nodded.

"He's right Lady, now please go away before I wreak havoc."

Artemis looked furious, as her hand twitched. Unless Shade isn't big talking, he should shut up now, if he doesn't want to end up as flat pie.

"I will deal with you _boys_ later." She growled menacingly, probably mercifully deciding not to turn them into deer or something as she turned and disappeared with a blindingly bright light.

Shade sighed, as he returned to his book and Bob smiled as he started counting how many pieces of wood was used to build the Hermes table.

A silence passed between us, only interrupted by a occasional "it's over 9000!" from Smile until Shade emotionlessly said, "The campers are coming."

I only heard many campers in the distance, talking, laughing, and some shouting ten minutes later.

* * *

**Shade's** **P**.**O**.**V.**

The campers were here. God, they're so noisy! Can't they be quiet for even one minute in their freaking morning?!

"Good morning campers!" Chiron cheerfully called, as he raised his large hand for attention.

Gradually, the campers quieted down for the first time in the 15 minutes they were here.

"So, today will progress like it normally does, and remember to keep a look out for monsters. As you already know, Lord Chaos has sent us 3 assassins to help us defeat Gaea. May you introduce your names for us?"

Smile and I walked calmly towards the front of the mess hall. All eyes were fixed on us, until Chiron asked, "Is there not 3 of you?"

Smile frowned, as he said, "He says he wants to sleep in or something."

"Really?" asked Chiron, as his hand brushed his beard, "Why?"

"Sorry, we don't know, but when he comes, we will be sure to inform you." I mumbled as I fiddled with some Chinese handcuffs. These are pretty cool. I should try to make one someday.

I could sense mistrust in Chiron, as he flicked his tail back and forth, murdering a few fruit flies who were flying around. Their simple little brains said _evil tail, kill evil tail, _over and over again, as they got hit by a mass of hair.

"What are your names?" Chiron asked, as he continued to murder fruit flies. I don't think he realizes what he's doing.

"This gloomy emo dude is Shade and my name is Smile!" Smile exclaimed, as he flashed a blindingly bright smile. His hood darkened, as it adjusted to the sudden bright flash of light. I frowned. I'm not gloomy, Smile's the hyperactive chipmunk.

Interesting fact: Our hoods will adjust the shadow that covers our face to the right amount of darkness in order to keep our identities unknown if it is our desire. Pretty cool right?

"Shade and Smile…" Chiron trailed off, as if in thought, before continuing, "Alright campers, so Smile and Shade and... what's the other one's name?"

"Shadow," I replied.

"And Shadow will be staying here until the defeat of Gaea. Now off to activities!"

Campers groaned and agreed, eyes still fixed on us as they stood up to leave. A small camper clutched nervously to what looked like her half-brother's hand, and they walked away towards wherever they were going.

I swear, if Shadow's not getting up right now, I'm going to stomp over and kick him u-

"Boo."_**  
**_

I felt a sharp jab in my back.

"Okay, well if you were here, then just says so!" I groaned, rubbing the sore spot on my backbone. Smile high-fived Shadow, who grinned and returned it. Those two are so... stupidly childish.

I saw Chiron raised an eyebrow in amusement, as I lightly shoved Shadow for being stupid, before he immediately returned to that emotionless examining expression. I see, he's suspicious of us. We should get him to trust us, otherwise this alliance thing won't work really well at all.

"Where are the campers going?" Shadow cheerfully asked Chiron, as if he wasn't currently securing me in a choking head lock, "We should join them shouldn't we?"

"Now, most of the campers should be at Arena. Today, son of Poseidon, Terrance will be instructing sword lessons," Chiron answered, "Though he gets a little agitated at times, he's a good swordsman, therefore he teaches."

Shadow's cheerful expression immediately diminished into a blank emotionless look, as he nodded and released me. Oh my gods, I can breath again. I never thought Oxygen would be so precious, though I almost got drowned when Smile accidentally bumped me into a shark-invested ocean in this planet full of sharks. Oxygen is really a great thing.

We waved goodbye at Chiron, and started heading towards the Arena. Chiron was lost in thought, as he thought about what he had seen and heard from us, as we disappeared into the distance.

* * *

**Terrance P.O.V.**

WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?!

I growled menacingly as I stomped my way to the Arena. AFTER THE FIRST FEW WEEKS OF STAYING HERE, ALL OF THE SUDDEN EVERYONE'S ATTENTION IS ON THEM! I didn't think that was fair. ME! I, TERRANCE was the one who should be in the spotlight. I was better than them. How will I get rid of them…? I thought about it and put a hand to my gorgeous chin. I got it! I will challenge them to a fight. When I win in front of the whole camp, showing who's boss, I will be treated like a hero!

I grinned, as I got my sword out. It was shiny and sharp. Just perfect for the blood of the people I hate.

"Okay, listen up!" I called, as I stood in ready position, "We will all get into partners, and battle each other! I will come over if you are doing a move wrong, so good luck!"

They partnered up and started fighting each other.

"RAISE YOUR SWORD HIGHER!" I shouted, as I pointed to a hot redhead. Should I make her my girlfriend? Oh wait, she's smiling at a brown haired boy"LOWER YOU SHIELD! BACK UP! DODGE!" I yelled, as I pointed to the brown haired boy. I'm going to make his life miserable for being the red head's boyfriend.

The blonde fair-haired camper nearby the oak tree sucked, and that small camper is epically failing. I will battle that one.

"Hey, you!" I called, as I waved my sword, "You're doing well, so let's have a fight!"

The little squirt skipped over, probably happy that I praised him. That won't last for long.

After 2 or 3 swipes, I knocked the sword out of his hand, and it flew 5 feet away. The campers were staring at me as I sheathed my sword. I'm so cool!

The little squirt started to cry, and was grasping his hands as if he was in pain. Bah, he just wants attention. I ignored him and triumphantly sheathe my sword. What a sore loser this kid was, all I did was knock a sword out of his grasp.

He suddenly stopped crying in mid-sob, as he slowly stood up. He walked over to his sword from a distance away and picked it up gently.

"Ready for another round?" I sneered, as I jeered, as I teased the little brat, "Good luck, you'll need it!"

I blinked.

Suddenly, there was a flash of wind and he was in front of my face with a sharp sword pointed at me. He disarmed me from my sword. What was that?! WHAT WAS THAT?!

I quickly stepped forwards to punch him in his little pretty face, until he caught my fist and punched me in the face. WHAT?!

I flew back and hit my head on a stupid tree that I promised myself I would cut down later.

The small boy's expression was cold, despite the tear stains on his cheeks. His eyes seemed to bore into mine, and there was a conflict in there. It was the eyes of someone who has seen and suffered a lot, and bores a great amount of anger, betrayal, sadness, and distress. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. It couldn't be, I was afraid of a brat?! Before I knew it, I was running away, my feet leading me into the North Forest.

* * *

**Smile P.O.V.**

When we arrived at the Arena, many campers were fighting each other. Their skills are so not-so-skillful (hahaha)! How do they expect to defeat Gaea?! I guess it's time for the awesome Smile to step in and save the day! DAN DAN DAAN. A brown haired oily dude in the middle of the crowd was yelling and shouting at campers as they fought each other. So he's Terrance? I watched as he scanned the crowd. This guy doesn't look very nice...

He picked a small little boy to fight him. Why?! He's only about 5! Nonetheless, they faced each other and they started to fight each other, with the campers all staring at them. It wasn't fair at all.

We watched in silence as they exchanged 2 blows until the little dudes sword flew out of his hands. The campers stared in horror as the poor dude cried and grasped his hands. They were bleeding and slightly blistered from gripping on the sword too tightly. Terrance stood up and sheathed his sword as if he just accomplished a large feat.

Shade watched in disgust. Shadow's expression was completely blank, except I could see his fists tightly clinging to his sword. He wanted to fight Terrance, I could tell. How? WITH MY SUPER POWERS! Okay, this isn't really a good time to make jokes :'(.

"Hey Shadow," I said slowly and carefully, just in case I get a full blast of the leaking hatred from Shadow, "Go beat Terrance up..."

Shadow gave me a confused look, "Why would I want to do that?"

Shade snorted, and elbowed Shadow, "It's written all over your face."

"No it's not."

"Then I shall write it for you," I grinned, taking out a black permanent marker and uncapping it, "Stay still now..."

Shadow moved away, "No thanks, I like my face the way it is."

"Shadow, just go beat up the Terrance guy for me will you?" Shade smiled sweetly, though I could almost see demon horns sprouting out of his head and fangs from his mouth. He was a demon! Demon! What he was actually saying was, 'Go murder the guy and make sure to crush his corpse after,' !

Shadow gave us a blank look, before he broke into a evil grin, "Alrighty."

He closed his eyes, and I could tell what he was going to do. He was going to possess someone. It was simple. All you had to do was focus on the chain that keeps your body and soul together, and temporarily sever it. Then, you will have around 5 hours outside of your body or inside someone else's, before the chain won't be able the atmosphere of Earth and you must head back to your body. Mostly sons of Hades and other deathly gods can do it (mainly sons of Hades though), but somehow, Shadow managed to master it (woot, he's awesoome~!)

A faint silver outline of Shadow began to exit the body, and Shadow's body toppled over and landed on the ground. Shadow's wrist was attached to a chain, which connected to his body's neck. Shadow's silver outline ran towards the sobbing boy. He jumped and entered the boy's body as if he was jumping in water.

The little guy's eyes widened and he stopped crying in mid-sob, and slowly staggered up. He reached down and took hold of his unbalanced sword, and stared hard in Terrance's eyes. Oooh, it's the death glare.

"Ready for another round?" Terrance jeered, his face in a triumphant expression, "Good luck, you'll need it!"

Terrance blinked. Whoops, bad mistake.

In a flash, the small boy (or rather, Shadow) moved like the wind of a tornado, and the next thing the Terrance guy probably knew, Shadow was right in front of his face, the sword pointing threateningly at him. Shadow disarmed the guy by kicking Terrance in the wrist while in mid-air, making his sword fly away.

Terrance's expression turned from shock, to terror. I felt strangely satisfied looking at this. OH NOEZ! I'M BECOMING A SADIST! ARRGGGHH, NOOO, JUST LIKE SHADE- who was grinning happily like he had just won a grande lottery.

Terrance turned and fled towards the forest. Campers watched him go, and then turned to the small boy with wide unbelieving eyes. Almost fearful ones.

Shadow returned to his body, and the little boy all of the sudden looked confused and freaked out at why the campers were staring at him like he had just committed a murder.

"Woah, that was stress relieving!" Shadow cried, as he smiled madly, "I should do that more often!"

"It was fun to watch." I said, grinning, before once again realizing what I had just said. Damn it, SHAAADE, HOW COULD YOU SO THIS TO MOI?! MY INNOCENT LITTLE HEART IS STAINED BLACK BY YOUUUU!

Shade took a deep breath and closed his book. He gave an evil smile.

"Next is Archery."

Shadow looked startled, and slowly backed away, "Um, if you're thinking about making me shoot those arrows..."

Me and Shade shared a evil smirk.

Yep, today is a weird day.

I just agreed with Shade twice.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 8-**

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Ciao!

-Snow


	9. A visit to my horsy friend

_Chapter 9: A visit to my horsy friend_

* * *

Authors NOOOOOTEEE! \(*-*)/

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE IDEAAAAS!

YOU GUYS GOT EXACTLY 10 REVIEWS! WOOOT!

Reviews:

Rachelmax228: Well, in a lot of fanfics I've read, their identities (or only Percy's) gets revealed, and it's all interesting and stuff… but after that, it's somehow not as interesting to me… BUT WHEN THEY DO GET THEIR IDENTITIES REVEALED, I'M GONNA MAKE IT ALL DRAMATIC AND STUFF!

Guest: sorry… (U_U;) What should I improve on?

Resatice: They aren't bad, actually they're really nice! But sometimes I can't help but be annoyed by the fact that my little sister sings opera all day nonstop, and constantly needs help for everything. But again, it's a big sister's job to take care of their little sis, right?

Blackblob0: YES HE DID! MWAHAHAHAHA

Percy Waterblue: That's a nice idea :O (by the way, I really like your stories) … wait, who's Jumbo?

NA: I can't wait to think of an idea how you're going to find out.

aesir21: THANK YOU ^_^

Child of Kronos: Ahem… thank-you-so-much-you-are-really-awesome-so-I-_would_-give-you-cookies-but-i-ate-them-all-so- *burp* - sorry!

Brackenfern: Merci beaucoup

THeReeDeR9295: Did you know that the two-toed sloth only has two toes :O OMG THAT IS SO AWESOME! (I have no clue why I said that)

To those who want my chapters to be faster, I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOOOOW! xO Isn't updating 2-5 days every time enough for you people?! I MEAN, THERE IS SUCH THING AS HOMEWORK AND SCHO- oh look it's a mango… be right back…

-3 minutes later-

OMG MANGOES ARE SOO YUMMY!

OKAY! ONTO CHAPTER 9!

* * *

-Chapter 9-

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Terrance was sooo awesome during sword fighting lessons! He defeated a camper under 35 seconds! I bet the little camper cheated though, since after being defeated, he got up and basically destroyed Terrance. I'll get that little kid for being so unfair, and cheating like that!

I picked up my bow and glanced at Thalia. She was nailing it, as usual (which is normal for a hunter), but stopped and saw me staring at her quadruple bull's eye. She glared at me (scary… not that I'm going to admit it to her) and turned away. It's okay though, since she's no longer my friend. What kind of friend would turn away and glare at their friend like that?!

"Annabeth baby?"

I turned and found myself facing the handsomest guy in the camp, Terrance. Gods, he looks so cute when he's frustrated. You can see little flames dancing in his green eyes, and his hair, waving in the wind.

"What is it Terrance?" I said with as much sweetness as I could.

"Teach me how to shoot accurately... _now._" he said, as his cute eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

Since he's a son of Poseidon, his archery skills aren't exactly the greatest. He once almost nailed me in the head, but I managed to dodge it. He's so cute when he's confused!

"Sure Terrance! Let's go to that target over there," I said cheerfully, as I pointed to a target that wasn't being used.

Today, the Hermes cabin, Athena's cabin, Poseidon's cabin, and Aphrodite's cabin were taking up the Archery range. Hopefully, Aphrodite's kids won't come to tease us. They don't seem to like Terrance, other thank this Megan girl, who is a little _too_ close to Terrance than my preference.

"You remember the standing position right?" I asked, as I stood in position. I set up my arrow, as I pulled the string and the arrow to my ear.

_Woooooooosh—Thud_

My aim was off by around 5 centimeters. Oh well, I'm not an Apollo's kid after all.

Terrance nodded, as he lifted the bow and pulled it to his ear like I had, but instead, it somehow went a straight 180 degrees sideways and landed far away in front of a black running shoe. Ah, it's the "all powerful" and "mighty" assassins of Chaos.

Smile and Shade didn't seem to notice it, as the dragged the 3rd assassin towards a target. Shadow was complaining and struggling like a little kid. It was pretty funny to watch, since they didn't look so "powerful" like that.

"-I'm telling you, I don't want to!" cried Shadow, as he squirmed and kicked.

"Come on Shadow, we just wanna see how much your archery skills have improved," Smile said, as he laughed like the maniac he is.

Shade simply pulled him with Smile as he had a faint grin on his face. For some reason, I feel like something interesting is going to happen though… hmmm…

"Annabeth?" Terrance said, as he turned to see what I was looking at. Once he saw what I was watching, he looked furious for a second, but it immediately disappeared, so I didn't think much of it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Terrance," I purred, as I kissed him on the cheek, "I'm curious of what is going to happen, so can you _please_ tell Chiron I'm going to spy on them?"

Shadow's head twitched after I said that, then he whispered something to his friends. They seemed to tense, as they loosened their grasp on his arms. It couldn't be- they couldn't have heard me right?

They all smiled, and laughed after that. So I guess they didn't hear me. I waved bye at Terrance, as I wore my invisibility cap on top of my head, covering my ponytail. I could really use some help with my hairstyle. Should I go see the Aphrodite cabin for help?

Shadow made a sea-green archery bow appear. Sea-green? Interesting…

He looked uncomfortable, as he pulled the string to his ear. I bet he's going to get a bull's eye. After all, everything he's done so far is really impressive.

_Twaaannggggg~…_

Okay… I stand corrected. And I hate being corrected. He absolutely sucks at archery. Have you ever seen an arrow go 360 degrees and hit the archer himself?

The other assassins were laughing their asses off, as Shadow pouted and crossed his arms. That's kind of cute… Wait what am I talking about? I only find Terrance cute!

Then I made the worst mistake ever: I blinked.

The next thing I knew, there were throwing daggers pinning my clothes to a tree, and Shadow was standing in front of me with his friends.

"You know, you suck at stalking." Shade said with a grin, as Smile poked me with a stick and Shadow stood expressionless. What's up with these people?! I tried to wriggle free, but no use. These daggers seemed to be made with a substance stickier than superglue.

"I guess you'll be staying here until free choice time!" Smile said, as he stuck his tongue at me. How rude!

"Don't think this'll keep me here for long!" I shouted. That is, until he stuck some Dutch tape on my mouth. Is he going leave me here?!

Unfortunately, I was right (and I usually like being right) since they turned and left me there, stuck on a tree, and defenseless. If you consider 3 hours and 30 minutes long, then I'm going to be staying here for a looong~ time.

* * *

**Smile's P.O.V.**

As usual, Shadow's archery skills are epic fail. The arrow went a full circle! How is that even possible?! It defies the law of gravity!

I kind of wandered around in my little world of awesomeness, until a certain _emo dude_ pinched me.

_**Really hard**_. (That's what she said, ha ha ha… ha…)

"WHY?!" I cried, as I shook Shade by the shoulders 105 times per second. It's really fun, unless you're a normal demigod or a human. In that case, say bye to your little pretty head, as it goes flying. Not a pretty image.

"You were flying off into Lalaland," he replied, as he flipped a page. I noticed that in the illustrations there was a… is that a farting pencil?

"What's wrong with that?!" I asked, as I stomped my foot on the sandy path. A few cracks formed on the ground. Ooops…..

Shade ignored me and proceeded on, as Shadow ate a cookie. I've always wondered where he gets his cookies from, since they are awesomely awesome.

I've got to get one.

I tried to form a plan in my head, but obviously, nothing came up, so I did whatever came to my head first.

"BODYY TACKLLEEEE!" I screamed, as I slammed into Shadow… or, at least attempted to. He sidestepped and I fell face first into the gravel. OUCH!

"If you need me, I'll be at the Pegasus stables," Shadow said, in a tone that said _follow me, you die._

Shade nodded, and I pouted. NOT FAIRRR! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS PAAAIIIN?!

I watched as Shadow's figure became smaller in the distance. Wait a sec, isn't Winged Horseback Riding next?

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

Okay… seeing Annabeth's damn face pissed me off / made me depressed all over again. Why did she change so much? She used to be so kind, not a jerk who acts like a bitch and only thinks about herself!

I ranted to myself for the next 2 minutes, until I realized I was already at the Pegasus stables. Wow that was fast.

In case you're wondering what I did this morning, I went to visit the beach. Yeah, most of you are like, '_it was already said in chapter 7'_ but whatever...

I was hoping to see Poseidon or something... you know... just to see if he missed me...

I didn't expect to meet Lord Chaos there though….

* * *

_-That morning-_

_I sat down of the dry cold sand of the beach. It's kind of expected, since it's already October 25, and nearing winter._

_The seas were dark and gloomy, as the waves further away tumbled and rolled violently. Well, Poseidon's sure in a good mood._

"_Hey son!"_

_I turned my head to a familiar being with black skin and black hair. Lord Chaos._

"_Lord Chaos… why are you here?" I asked, as I slowly stood up and patted off the sand from my behind._

"_I decided to visit. I wanted to tell you a couple of things," Lord Chaos said, as he scratched his head, "Am I interrupting your thinking time or something?"_

_I shook my head._

"_First of all, I removed the seal to you and your friend's emotions. You will be able to feel guilt, sadness, etc. again."_

"_Why would you do that?" I asked, as I crossed my arms. This won't help me on my mission at all. _

"_If the seal lasts too long, it won't work as well anymore. Like a drug for example," Lord Chaos explained, as he shrugged._

_Okay then… _

"_Is that all you want to say?" I questioned, as I nudged a rock with my shoe. I could tell Chaos had something else to say, and he wasn't comfortable about it._

_He opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it and decided to stay silent._

"_Yes, that is all." Lord Chaos said, as he stepped forwards to give a hug. I let him hug me, as I relaxed under his powerful warm grasp, "Good luck on your mission, I will be there when you really need me."_

_With that he disappeared. _

_It felt good to know someone was there for me._

_And that brang me to Annabeth, who was only there to cover my back until she decided to break up and get comfy with that half brother of mine. I closed my eyes and thought of Annabeth. Instead of feeling love and sadness, all I felt was anger. _

_So that's what Lord Chaos did. He helped me accept my loss and took away my love for Annabeth. _

_I grinned. It was going to be so much easier without loving Annabeth._

* * *

And thanks to that, I felt like a huge weight was taken off my chest this morning. That is, until I saw Annabeth's stinking face. With only anger left, I wanted to leave a good-sized punch-mark on her face. I should really-

"S'cuse me Mister?"

I looked down to see a little boy. Oh it's the little kid who got beat up by the stupid asshole Terrance. Who would have the nerve to beat up this little guy? (Oh wait, Terrance does, that jerk)

People murmured around me, saying stuff and thinking stuff like:

_That little guy's gonna get beat up! Poor kid, getting beat up 2 times in one day! I've got to watch this!_

I may be a killer, but I'm _not_ beating up a defenseless little kid who just got bullied by my stupid ass brother. It was actually kind of fun beating Terrance up, though I would feel like a guilty freak if I do it too much. Damn my fatal flaw!

"U-um, thanks for helping me…" he said, as he trailed off. Before, I could possess people without leaving my body, or letting people sense it was me. But with my powers decreased by a millennia, people with average powers will be able to sense it was me. Being powerful was so convenient…

"You're welcome," I said as kindly as I could, and patted him on the head.

His eye's widened in surprise. Is it really that shocking to know that I'm a good person?

He grinned, showing off those big white toothy teeth of his, before he ran off towards the crowd, as they gossiped and muttered. Why are all these campers here at the Pegasus stables anyways? Wait a sec… isn't Winged Horse back riding next on the schedule? Damn it, I've got such bad timing.

I came here deciding that it was time to visit Black Jack. I haven't seen him in a whole year… and that's enough to miss my horse-friend. Even if there are dragons, Black Jack couldn't be replaced. In fact, how could I think like that?! He's like my best friend!

As I neared the stables, a sudden force was slightly pushing me back. A barrier? The crowd's attention was mostly on the Demeter girls... I snapped and the barrier was dissolved. I'm guessing the gods did this. I made an "x" gesture with my fingers, and made a fake one appear. This way, the gods won't even know it was unsealed. I didn't think much of it, as I stepped into the stables.

First thing that hit me: IT STINKS!

The air was musty and had a strong smell of animal and… doo doo. Thin streaks of light was entering the stables through the broken wooden ceiling, and the rotting wood that was barely holding the stables together had moss and fungus growing on it. Pieces of wood and hay were scattered everywhere messily. I looked around, but it seemed empty. Where's the Pegasus's? What happened?!

Suddenly, a huge black horse figure was towering behind me,

_**WHY HAVE-**_

Before the horse/person/someone could finish his sentence in my head, I judo flipped a huge horsey body over my back, and he crashed into a pile of decomposing hay. I hope I didn't break his back.

It was a rather thin and frail horse, that had scuffled fur/hair and a wild look in his eyes… it's just not right. How could this have happened?!

It's strikingly familiar eyes, was dull and wary, as he scrambled back to his hoofs and glared at me. I took off my hood. This horse is familiar.

His eyes widened by like… 2 centimeters, as he slowly took a step forwards.

_Hey Boss… izzat you?_

"BLACK JACK?!" I said, I ran over and hugged his neck, "Oh gods, what in the universe happened to you?!" did I just sound like my mom?

Black Jack sat down with a thud, as I started to brush his black horse neck hair with a horse comb that I got from air. It's so nice to have powers like this.

"How did this happen?!" I demanded, as I pulled out some apples and a bunch of carrots. I'm going to absolutely torture whoever did this. Oh no, I definitely sound like my mom!

_Well boss, ever since you left-ran away-something I refused to let anyone ride me… since you're my man! I can't just betray my boss like that! Then, I started being ignored by all the people… they said you were a spy or something. I'm like, "no way dudes, that's impossible" to everyone, but unfortunately, no one other than this stupid man named Terrance can speak horse. No one visited me, and I went... sorta coo coo out of hunger, and then the gods decided that I had rabies or something- which I, BlackJack, can assure you I don't- and locked me up in this gloomy ugly place!_

I felt a pang of guilt. All this time, all I've been thinking of is my troubles and angers. How could I forget about Black Jack, who has remained loyal all this time?

_Hey boss, don't feel guilty, it's not your fault, _He whinnied as he chomped noisily on a apple, _It's those campers faults boss, so when I get out of this seal, I'll make sure they learn their lesson of looking down on the awesome Black Jack!_

Wow, he hasn't changed much. I waved a hand and he was restored to full health.

_Whoa boss man, when'd you become so strong?! _

"I was out training a whole lot after I disappeared," I laughed, "I'm only the world's 2nd strongest person now."

Black Jack snorted, as he spluttered crumbs of carrot and apple mix all over me, _WHAAAT?! _he neighed, _ONLY_ _2nd strongest?! Wow boss, you've been doing a lot! Tell me about it!_

I chuckled as I used a black towel to wipe my face, "Don't call me boss," I said, and I filled him in on everything. Every once in a while, he would interrupt my story by either madly neighing like Godzilla, or snorting sadly and shaking his head as he complained and grumbled about how sucky my life was. I had to agree with him, but his life was not much better than mine after I left.

After I finished the story, I stood up and left a huge pile of apples hidden in a corner.

"Here, I gotta leave, so eat up!"

_Aw, boss! Don't go yet, it's so lonely in here man! _

I bent down close to him, as I put my hood back on, "I unsealed the barrier around this stable," I whispered, as I gave him a hug, "Listen, I'll be back, so don't go out yet, or else you'll be caught… but I'll call you when I'm in need, deal?"

_Roger that Boss! But make sure you bring be apples and sugar cubes every now and then to pay me a visit! It's so boringly torturifying to watch the moss grow. I can still remember when the moss over there was a little sprout, _He gave a whinny that I swear sounded like a sigh, _Bob grew up so fast over the years..._

I rolled my eyes, "Don't call me boss," I said with a grin, as I stepped out into the sunlight.

After taking a deep breath of fresh, not 2#-smelling air, I glanced at my watch. it's already swim time… and it has been 4 hours and 36 minutes since we pinned Annabeth there… it seems like time passes differently in the stables. I bet he's been there for 3-4 years now! I will definitely torture those gods the next time I go to a meeting…

Huh… I should go release Annabeth shouldn't I?

I strolled towards the Canoe lake, until I heard a girly scream coming from near the archery range.

A huge flock of red eyed ravens flew out of the trees as the scream echoed around the camp.

"…Annabeth?"

* * *

**-End of chapter 9-**

I'm so sorry if you think this sucked and think I should immediately take this down and post a new one…

NEW GOAL!

TRY TO GET 15 REVIEWS IN THE NEXT 2-3 DAYS!

I would like:

-Criticism (though they make me feel like killing myself for being so stupid)

-Encouragement (I tend to like to abandon what I'm doing half way)

-Ideas (Hey! Ideas are always good right?)

And finally…

\(^_^) RANDOMNESSSSS! (^_^)/

(_Why_ you ask? I _don't know, why don't you ask yourself_? HAHAHAHA! Oh that didn't make sense… (U_U;) )

I'll be watching! C:

THANKS FOR READING!

-Snow


	10. Spiders are nice, but scary

_Chapter 10: Spiders are nice_

* * *

**AUTHORS N-O-T-E! 8-)**

CONGRATS PEOPLE! YOU GOT 17 REVIEWS!

TWO MORE THAN NORMAAAAL!

*Throws cookies everywhere*

I've been getting a few reviews (um… like 2-3) telling me that they want Perlia (Percy x Thalia) … (also people telling me to make Percy break Annabeth's nose (-_-;) )

So… uh…

I don't plan on making any relationships yet… but tell me in a review if you really want Percy to have a relationship in the story, and with who… so uh, yeah.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING PEOPLE!

**Reviews:**

Chaos Creator Of All: That's what she said, lol ^_^

currymonsta14: Soon :D

The Boss: It takes me 2-3 days to write a chapter (at best) of more than 1000 words. Please just be patient with me okay?

dzillaowns & The Army of Chaos: uh, I'll definetly get Annabeth beaten up by Percy sometime-over-the-rainbow way-up-high…

SnowTime: Thanks ^_^

blajhh & book study: He'll reveal himself soon enough… (or will he?) :D

Jove99: Funnier? … Sorry, but to tell the truth, I have no sense of humor… (It's kind of weird *_*)

Percy Waterblue: That's nice, but remembers to eat your veggies… I hate veggies :(

BookLuver102: Pearls are really pretty

Blitzing Riptide: Oooh, that's a nice one :D

aesir21: Yes… mwahahahahahah

Brackenfern: "Pears are good for your teeth," says my mom, as she cuts up the onions.

BasketballChamp: Seriously? Thanks

Child of Kronos: "Ideas are everywhere, and- ooh look… shiny…"

Quoted by 8SnowyCookies8

p.s. you're really awesome, :P

Did I miss anyone? No? Yes? Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

-Chapter 10-

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

Trees and bushes blurred, as I ran at inhuman speeds. Even if I hate Annabeth's guts, I couldn't take it if she got hurt just because I was being mean and pinned her on a tree with stickier-than-sticky-glue daggers…

I saw a bit of blonde hair shaking around, as a paler than pale daughter of Athena shook her head crazily and screamed at the top of her lungs. How did she get the Dutch tape off?

Oh yeah right, if you get tape wet, it'll fall off eventually. It took her 4 hours to do that? That's some awesome tape Shade has got…

When I arrived, I saw no signs of monsters, people, etc…

"Why the _hell_ are you screaming your head off?" I asked, irritated by the fact that she was still screaming like there was no tomorrow, "It's not like anyone can understand you when you scream."

"S-SP-SPIDEEEERRRRRRRRKYYYYAAAAAAA AA!"

I spotted 5 tiny miniscule spiders were beside her head, as they surrounded her head and inched towards her shoulder.

Oh great. She got me running here, just to show me these cute little guys? The spiders' thoughts ranged from '_Kill daughter of Athena'_ to '_that's one ugly piece of prey in front' of me_. Spiders, you gotta love them.

I heaved a sigh, as I mind-controlled the spiders to get on my finger. They obeyed, as the crawled onto my finger and descended down to the ground.

Mind control, extremely useful for animal-like creatures. If you try using it on a human or something, they'll start drooling like they have rabies (not pretty).

An extremely pale and furious-looking Annabeth was huffing and puffing for air, as she stared at me. She looked like a scarecrow that got ruffled by a bunch of crows.

"Why are you here you _assassin of chaos,_" she hissed, as she struggled to free herself. She had already managed to free her left arm, as she reached for her hidden dagger in her sleeve. Well, _someone_'s angry.

"Hey, hey, no "thank you" or "you saved my life from 5 tiny spiders"?" I asked, as I teasingly shook my finger the way you would towards a kindergartener.

"HOW CAN I SAY THANK YOU TO SOMEONE WHO PINNED ME ON A TREE FOR 4 HOURS?!" She shrieked, as she struggled to keep from throwing the dagger at me. If she did, she would lose her weapon. Smart choice, as expected of a daughter of Athena.

"You have a point…" I said, trailing off as I put my hand on my chin, making a thinking posture.

She relaxed a bit, since she was right and all of that (typical Annabeth), but she was obviously still furious of what I did to her.

"RELEASE ME!" She demanded, as she waved her left hand around.

I felt a bit guilty, but pushed it away. She _betrayed_ me for goodness sake, so why should I feel guilty?

"Say please~" I sang, as I poked her in the cheek. She flinched at the touch of my gloved finger. Yeah, I wear black gloves that give me an extra good grip, just saying.

She clenched her fist, as she gave me one of her hardest and coldest glares. Those thundering grey eyes of hers, looked like they had thoughts and plans racing 100 miles per second. Intense.

"Please." She muttered, as she dropped her head in defeat. I guess staying on a tree for 4 hours was physically tiring and mentally frustrating for her. I felt guilty, though I felt like I shouldn't be... I let her go anyways.

She tiredly leaned against a tree, as the dagger slipped out of her sleeve and she held it limply in her hand. I guess I should clean up the stickier-than-sticky-glue daggers. I bent down and picked them up one by one, careful not to get any stickier-than-glue glue on me. The last time I did, I couldn't escape the big fat rock I was pinned to. Really embarrassing to have Shade and Smile carry the rock with me pinned onto it back to home base where Lord Chaos had to remove them himself.

"YOU!" She screamed, and I heard footsteps approaching me rapidly. What the hell?!

She caught me off guard, and hit me square in the chest, causing great pain, and killing me… oh just kidding, actually I kicked the dagger out of her hands just in time, pushed her to the ground and held it against her neck. Sorry, my mistake.

"You," I muttered darkly, "I should just kill you."

Annabeth paled even more than she was when she was encountering the spider, (if it was even possible) and whispered shakily, "Y-you can't, you're not allowed to."

I decided to make this dramatic.

I smirked evilly and whispered in her ear, "Who says?"

She looked like she just saw Arachne and her spidery friends.

I turned my back on her and grinned, "Watch out daughter of Athena, or I'll be coming to get you."

I left right there and then, and walked towards the opening of the trees. Not as dramatic as Zeus's exits though, he's over-dramatic.

* * *

**Smile's P.O.V.**

Shadow's been gone for a long time now… I wonder if he's okay…

I closed my eyes. Yep, I can still sense his presence, and his life force is still at full. No danger seems to be around him…

Even Shade was starting to look worried, seeing that it was already free time, 5:30pm. Half an hour until Capture the flag starts, and I was really looking forward to participating, seeing that I haven't played in a long time.

A scream was heard a while ago from the archery range. Sounded like the daughter of Athena that was stalking us several hours ago. For some reason, I have this feeling that Shadow doesn't like her.

Shade seemed to also have heard it, as we jogged, (or to others: ran) towards the range. What could that serious looking Annabeth or something have done now?

When we neared, I could see Shadow standing above her, with a dagger to her throat. Hey! Lord Chaos said we're not aloud to kill campers!

He stood back up, and walked towards the opening of the trees, where light was pouring in, while Annabeth lay there, shivering. Whoa, what in the world of awesomeness did he do to her?

"Hey Shadow!" I shouted, running up to him, "What did you do to that Annabeth girl?"

He blinked, "You saw?"

"Not much, just a bit."

He frowned, as he tipped his head to one side, before remembering something. I don't know what, since he was keeping me from reading his mind, but he emitted a dark aura.

"Hey Smile," he said almost casually, as he put a hand on my shoulder of awesomeness. I've always liked my shoulder, since I haven't broken it even once, "Did you come from Camp Halfblood?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Once he findsss out… he will hate you too~_

Uh-

_Don't worry, since I will alwaysss be there for you~_

SHUT UP

_Come on Jack, don't get ssso mad, there'll-_

"Shut up." I muttered angrily.

Shadow blinked in surprise.

"Smile? Something the matter?"

"N-no, everything's totally fine! Yep that's right!"

I gave an uneasy smile, but it probably didn't seem very convincing.

I didn't give him time to answer, since I was already bolting off.

Damn Camp Halfblood…

_She_ has returned. (A/N this part won't be explained until chapters later, sorry)

* * *

**Shade P.O.V.**

Smile bolted off into the distance.

After watching his extremely unconvincing smile, he ran like there was no tomorrow and went somewhere nearby Zeus's fist. What's up with him?

Shadow stood there, looking confusingly in his way.

"Hey," I said calmly, as I nudged him.

"WHAT THE- oh it's just you," he said, as he calmed down, "I forgot you were here."

I felt an irritated tick take place on my forehead. This dumb nut, how can he be so forgetful?

"That's nice of you," I muttered, as I heaved a sigh. Jeez, this is just sad. Ever since I came back here, I was finding it harder to get people to pay attention to me. I guess the damn curse that was inflicted on me is coming back.

"Should we go follow him?" Shadow asked, as he gave a worried frown, "That wasn't Smile-like."

I silently agreed, as I closed my book on the growth of hippopotamuses. They are very interesting.

"I don't think we should butt into his business…" I said, trailing off, but I noticed that Shadow was finding it slightly hard to focus on my presence.

"Is it just me," Shadow mumbled, "or are you see-through?"

What? WHAT?!

I looked at my hand to find out it was transparent.

"Look Shadow, after the Capture the flag, bring Smile and meet me at the lake. There's something I need to tell you."

Shadow frowned, but nodded.

"Sure… I have a feeling this is important… right?"

I nodded.

Okay, let's make this dramatic.

Time to show you my past...

Dan Dan dannnnnnnnnn...

-End of chapter 10-

* * *

THAT ABSOLUTELY SUCKED!

Anyways, next time, Shade's past is going to be found out! Uh, you'll see!

Yes, this chapter sucked, blah yes, etc. but I wanted to write about their pasts okaaay? Sheesh…

If you want a pairing, then write it down in the reviews, and I will see…

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

-Snow


	11. We kidnap the flag

_Chapter 11: We kidnap the flag _

* * *

**Authors NOOOTE! ;P**

So, I got like... 13 reviews without me even saying!

THAAANK YOOOOU PEEEEEOOOOPLLEEEEE! (FOR IDEAS AND REVIEWS)

*THROWS COOKIES AND HITS SANTA*

*Santa falls off roof*

Me: OMG CALL THE AMBULANCE!

Santa: Ho ho ho, I'm too awesome to die! HOHOHO!

Me: :O

*Santa flies away on sleigh*

…

Uh, anyways… thanks for reviewing!

READ AND ENJOOOOY!

* * *

-Chapter 11-

**Shade's P.O.V.**

Yeah, so I'm fading. No, if you think I'm dying or something, you're close. REALLY CLOSE. But am I going to tell you readers now? Of course not, it would ruin the part where it starts talking about my flashback.

The skies are now dark, and bright stars illuminate the sky like trillions (and more) of sparkles that where thrown in the sky. Oh look, there's Orion.

I took a few steps towards a crowd near North forests at the mess hall, where Chiron was reviewing the rules.

"Alright, don't forget that the creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game and all magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Got it heroes?"

The campers nodded lazily, as if they were reviewing how to brush their teeth and wash their face.

Today's cabins were the Zeus, Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, Ares and a few other cabins (minor gods), against the Hunters (or Artemis), Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite (not the best fighters, considering the fact most of them fight by swinging a sword while applying lip gloss), a few others (minor gods) and finally, us which for some reason were also included in the game.

"Arm yourselves!" Chiron shouted, as he spread his hands and the tables were suddenly covered in armor and weapons. I've got my own and so does Smile and Shadow, so we're armed. Hm, come to think of it, where's Smile and Shadow anyways?

I stepped up the Chiron, as campers were choosing the weapons and armor of their size and their preference.

I tapped his shoulder, "Excuse-"

He did a huge horsey jump and seemed completely surprised that I was beside him. When he looked at me, his eyes widened by a couple centimeters.

"Shade? You're Shade right?"

I nodded, "Don't forget my name! Anyways, I have something important to say to you."

"Can this wait until after the game?" Chiron asked, as caution flickered in his eyes, "The campers are excited."

"Yes," I said with a shrug, "But this is _really_ important. And has something to do with why I'm transparent."

I was a demigod (sort of) who came to this camp. Chiron really deserves to know who I am and what happened to me.

Chiron nodded urgently, and whispered, "Will you meet me in the Big House?"

"Okay," I agreed, "Shadow and Smile deserve to know this too. May they come?"

Chiron looked surprised.

"They don't know?" He asked curiously, as he flicked his tail.

I shook my head, "I'll bring them to the Big House directly after the game. Would you stay there alone? This is personal."

Chiron had a glimmer of trust sparking in his eyes. Not wise to trust a stranger like that, but I'm a good person, so I guess it's okay.

He nodded, and turned to address the campers, who were bickering over who gets what armor and which sword is the best.

"Campers! The game is starting!"

All at once, the crowd went quiet.

"In 3!"

The campers went into their groups.

"2!"

They tensed.

"1!"

They charged off into the forests, to set their flag and start fighting.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I found Smile kneeling beside the creek. He was holding his head as if in pain, and was gritting his teeth.

"Smile?" I asked; this is the first time I've seen him like this. This is completely weird for me to see Smile like this.

He looked up, and it seemed like his pain was forgotten for a moment.

"Shadow?" He asked, seeming unsure what to feel now that I was here, "Why are you here?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Me and Shade are worried. I mean, seriously, I haven't seen you like this ever since I met you, now are you okay?"

Smile looked sad, as he was wincing like he was feeling pain. I hope he isn't being possessed or something. It wasn't fun (well, it was kind of) watching Smile being possessed when we were on a mission together at planet 62. Never be possessed by a cat-monkey-rooster combination.

"Hey," I said as I knelt down beside him, "You haven't answered my question yet."

Smile was trembling like it was lower than 10 000 degrees, as he slowly stood up, "N-nothing's the matter… I'm okay…" he said, followed by an '_I think_' from in his head. Jeez, hiding secrets isn't like him, though I'm not the one to talk.

"You know, that's really unconvincing," I said, as I narrowed my eyes, "You know that if you're troubled, you can always talk to us right?"

Smile relaxed a little and walked towards me. I could see a pair of midnight blue eyes glowing in the darkness of his hood.

"Yeah…" he said, as he smiled one of his rarely seen _normal _smiles, "Thanks Shadow!"

It seems like he made a decision or something.

After a moment, his trembling stopped, and he seemed more like Smile.

"Come on now, Capture the Flag has started while you were here being depressed," I said, dragging his hand with me.

"HEY! CAPTAIN SMILE IS NEVER DEPRESSED!" He shouted, as he punched a fist into the air, "CAPTAIN SMILE IS INVINCABLE!"

I felt a sweat-drop making its way down my forehead. Ahahah… there's the ol' Smile, being moody is Shade's job.

"Let's go," I smiled, as we quick-walked towards the mess hall.

The sounds of crunching leaves were heard under our feet, as we hiked through the forests towards the mess hall. That is, until we heard a bunch of people heading our way.

"Duck," I hissed, as we knelt behind a bunch of bushes and an oak tree. I smiled evilly, as I was joined by Smile. (of course, his smile was more on the creepy side.)

The game has already begun.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I'm usually glad that I'm paired up with Poseidon's cabin. Really… That is, until Percy left and Terrance the smart ass came. I heard from the other campers that he was a spy of Gaea and _he _betrayed _us _or something. I just have to laugh at that. His fatal flaw is _Loyalty_, and they didn't even bother to think about this? I've already asked Chiron about it, and he's for some reason sure about the fact Percy was their enemy. I see no reason why, but Chiron would have this sad look, every time Percy was brought up. You guys may be thinking, _it's been 1 year since he left, so calm yourself,_ well I just found out 1-2 days ago okay?! I deserve to rant a little don't I?

I looked around. Thalia suggested us (me and a couple of campers from Apollo's cabin), which is being a patrol for defending our boundary, since, you know, I'm the only child of Hades so far and I have powers over the ground. Somehow, according to Thalia, that means having a higher authority than me.

We were far from the creek, which split the forest into two. I thought I saw a few leaves rustling far, far ahead, but it stopped immediately, so I didn't take notice of it. Probably just a squirrel finding nuts or something.

We were now right in front of the creek, with some cover by the trees. Zeus's fist was on the other side, where our "enemy's" land was. The moon was shining brightly and was reflected off the little ripples and waves of the creek, which I'm guessing is because the Hunters are here.

_Snap_

The sound of a snapped branch. I looked around. It came from the right. I crouched down and signaled for the others to keep on searching. I can take care of this, can't I? It seemed like only two people after all. Ha, I guess Athena's cabin is slacking.

I suddenly burst out from my hiding spot,

"Caught- Mmmf?!"

A black gloved hand came from behind me and covered my mouth, preventing me from talking, and a dagger was being held by my throat.

"Woah, pretty impressive Nico~!" said a familiar voice, "You managed to locate us!"

I tilted my head slightly to get a glimpse of the person's face, and the person let me. Oh, it's the Shadow assassin of chaos dude.

Disappointed, a slacked my head, and let out a sigh, which wasn't audible due to the fact my mouth was being held. I was actually hoping to see Percy. Anyways, don't these people know that we're on their side?

"Oh really?" asked Shadow, as he released me, "Sorry, thought we were on the other side."

Another assassin was beside him, grinning like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Nice to be workin' with ya!" said Cheshire dude, as he shook my hand. What was his name again? Uh…

"You can call me Fred." He stated, as he grinned crazily.

"Just call him Smile," sighed Shadow, as he shook his head in disapproval.

"You meanie!" whined Smile, as he clung onto Shadow's black (my fave color) sleeve.

Shadow just rolled his eyes, as he turned to face me.

"We're wasting time. Nico, wanna go kidnap the flag?"

I blinked, 'kidnap'? Wasn't it 'capture'? "Uh, I was positioned for defense."

"Who would want to miss out on all the fun like that?" asked Shadow, as he frowned, "We'll be going alone then."

I had an urge to come. Something told me I knew this Shadow dude, but I wasn't sure. I mean, something about him was super familiar, but I couldn't tell what.

I sighed, might as well come.

"I'll join you guys." I stated, as I crossed my arms. I really want to see their fighting ability, since I doubt they're really as strong as they sound. (I've met too many of those sorts of people who's only talk)

Shadow grinned, and Smile grinned from ear to ear. I see why they call him Smile now.

"Let's go!" Shadow called as he dragged me by the hand towards the other side of the boundary.

Hopefully I won't get a punishment (face Thalia's wrath) from Thalia for leaving the defense group alone when I get back.

* * *

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

The hunters were surrounding me, as we crawled into enemy territory. Shouts were heard from around us, as we snuck towards the flag which could now be seen in view. And there stood Annabeth the bitch, who was giving out plans with Terrance the fat ass by her side. Terrance betrayed our side, that stupid jerk.

"Try sneak attacking from the both sides and slowly force them to the middle of their territory. We've found out that the flag is at the corner of the territory, so while 5 or 6 campers head out to each side, another 2 or 3 will be sneaking in and grabbing the flag. Got it?" commanded Annabeth, in her 'I'm in charge, you just obey me and everything will be alright' voice.

A bunch of campers nodded, and set off. Clearly, the Ares cabin wasn't here. Probably fighting like Godzilla at our territory. Death boy better be doing his job.

I stayed low on the damp and leafy ground and found a chance to grab and go. If we could get Annabeth to move from her position to somewhere more to the right… the route would be completely unguarded by them and we could obtain the flag… how would we escape though? I tried to elaborate on this plan.

I shook my head. I'm not an Athena's daughter, and plus this isn't even a good situation to think. If a camper came towards the line of trees we're hiding behind, we would be found out immediately, and captured. So far, we've got great luck just to be able to get here.

I was just about to turn and order the Hunters to distract them somehow, until I heard a sound that resembled to a trampede of elephants and giants.

"Move, move, moove~, coming through~" sang a familiar voice.

There were two assassins charging through the guards of this territory as if they were made of jelly or something. What the Hades?

After they reached Annabeth and Terrance (who were staring incredulously) and threw them over their heads like they were bean bags or cotton.

"Wooop! We got the flaaag!" Shouted Bob and raised it like it was an Olympic trophy.

"About time you arrived," said a bored Shade, who stepped out from behind the flag. Was he standing there the whole time?!

I noticed a black covered short guy that was stumbling on his feet and looked like he just went on a super-dizzying roller coaster ride. NICO?!

I stood up, stomped over and grabbed him by the ear, "NICO! I TOLD YOU TO GUARD OUR TERRITORY!"

He blinked, trying to stop being dizzy, but it was failing miserably, since he had to cling onto my shoulders in order to stand still. I was going to continue, until I noticed we were surrounded. The Ares cabin was closing in on us, with a demonic Clarisse in the lead.

It was like one of those street fight scenes.

"Whoops," Smile sang, "I guess we're trapped!"

What Shadow did next made me gape.

Shadow raised his hand and thousands of rocks and boulders lifted into the starry night.

"Careful!" he called.

WOOOSH-BOOM

A gigantic boulder fell and made a 10 meter crator right in front of Clarisse, who paled.

"Wouldn't wanna hit your head on a rock now, would you?" Smile teased.

What if they kill the campers?!

Meanwhile, I saw a transparent Shade seem to drift off with the flag, totally unnoticed by the menacing crowd of Ares and Athena kids.

Shadow made rocks fall right in front of the camper's noses, forming crators under their feet with great accuracy, also scaring the living lights out of them. And that's what I call pwn!

"_**POSEIDON'S SIDE HAS WON!"**_

The conch shell rang out all throughout the forest, and in the end, no one got hurt at all. They had this silly stupid grin as if they didn't plan to harm anyone anyways.

Maybe these assassin people aren't so bad after all...

* * *

**-End of Chapter 11-**

So… it was on Capture the flag. Sorry, so in the end you peoples didn't find out about their past…

I'm gonna write about it next time so…

Cheerio! ^_^

THANKS FOR THE IDEAS AND REVIEWWS!

-Snow

p.s. READ AND REVIEW! (TRY 15!)


	12. Shade's past

_Chapter 12: Shade's past_

* * *

**Authors note xP**

Well, thanks for reviewing! 10 reviews! WOOOOP

I respect the fact that not everyone will like my story, and some people will absolutely hate it. So, thank you to those who reviewed, and told me what I needed improvement on… so, uh, yeah…

I plan on making them reveal their identities one by one… and obviously, Percy is last.

I'll be thinking about the relationship stuff, so stay tuned k?

I hope you enjoy the chapter! \(^_^)/

* * *

-Chapter 12-

**Chiron's P.O.V.**

The game has ended. In the end, the cabins on Poseidon's side won, though I found it shocking that Terrance would go over to the other side. He very firmly disagreed and told me that he was very loyal to his cabin and fought to win, so I believe him, since my favorite pupil, Percy, had the fatal flaw of loyalty, and they are half brothers.

Chad, (or was it Shade?) wanted to meet me in the Big House, so I agreed. After all this time, they haven't attacked us, or shown any signs of being a spy, so I will trust them. After all, I have already seen many signs of them being much, much stronger than they look. It's what you get from being a trainer of heroes for a very, very long time. I can still remember dear Heracles… He used to be such a little brat, but ended up being one of the world's strongest heroes, though I've heard that he has become quite rotten. I hope he hasn't strayed too far.

I trotted towards the Big House, as I looked around for any signs of campers. Chad told me to go alone, so I will do so, since I am not a lying type of centaur.

I stepped onto the wooden porch and swung open the door of the front door.

I'm rather surprised. I found Chase sitting with his other two friends, Shadow and … Smile was it?

"Ah, Chiron," said Chase, as he motioned me to come closer, "Join us."

Reluctantly, I did just that.

"You may wanna sit down for this," Chad said sincerely, as he fumbled with his fingers, "It's a kinda long story."

"In that case, may I sit in my wheel chair?" I asked politely, as I inched closer to it.

Chase nodded, as I entered my fake pair of legs. I bent down and picked up the blanket that had fallen on the ground since the last time I had gotten out to stretch my fetlocks.

Shadow and Smile was staring at Chase, as if they were little kindergarteners, preparing for a story. I chuckled, as I expanded on this thought.

Shadow looked at me strangely, as if saying 'you are weird', I wonder what would make him think that?

I pushed my wheelchair closer to the 3 assassins, as Chad at down beside me.

"I will now begin." Chad stated, as he held out his palms as they started to glow.

I stared in amazement. A beautiful pattern of bright green vines started to grow as it expanded, floating in the air. I wanted to ask what was happening, but the other two had their heads down as if they were concentrating for a test on Latin terms.

I might as well do the same.

I also looked down and suddenly the shimmering vines started circling us. Could this be a trap? I looked around, for any routes of escape.

"Don't worry," Shadow said calmly, as he looked up, "He's gonna show us his memories of his past. This is a more quick and efficient way, if you don't feel like talking about it."

The vines grew closer, and when it finally touched us, everything went black.

It was calm and quiet. Too quiet. I had an urge to run free like my brothers who party all day, which is unusual for me, since I am considered a rather calm and collected centaur.

I heard sounds of a young child running around and a small boy, squealing. I suspect the age of 5 human years and 3. Does this signify that I'm able to open my eyes now?

When I opened my eyes, a bright warm light burst into view. Everything was so realistic; is this real? I found the three assassins standing beside me.

Shade was looking very gloomy and depressed.

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V.

I think it's around the noon. The sun is still shining really brightly… I think I'm going to wear white next time.

Wooden houses surrounded us, and had the sliding doors and tiles that were found in Japan. Streets were covered with pebbles and sand, and a couple of fruit stands were selling tuna and chicken (which aren't fruit, and that's a fact)

The language was converted to English, though the honorifics and etc. were still Japanese style. A huge bunch of people were buying and selling at all kinds of stands and a lot of women and men were wearing kimonos.

"TUNA! FRESHLY-SCALED TUNA FOR SALE!" Shouted a scraggily bearded man, as he waved a poor tuna with glazed eyes around. I think I feel sick.

Smile was drooling at the tuna, and you could see his eyes sparkling.

I elbowed him, "don't you feel bad for the poor tuna over there?!"

Smile frowned dramatically, "and don't _you_ feel bad for that poor, poor chicken?! Oh gods, I think I feel sick!" and he held his stomach as if he was going to barf.

Shade just stood there with a dark look. I don't think he had a really good past.

A very cheerful little kid with short black hair was skipping around, with a 5 cent coin in his hand. He was wearing a tunic, a very patched-up pair of pants (or rags), and he wore no shoes.

"Okaa-san* gave me 5 cents!" He beamed, as he showed it off to the not-fruit-selling man, as he waved it in front of the man's face.

"That's nice," the man chuckled, as he put the poor tuna he was waving around down, "would you like to buy this tuna?"

The boy seemed very shocked, "That's impossible! 5 cents aren't enough for such a biiig fish!"

"I'll give you a discount," said the man with a wink, "5 cents per tuna, but only for you!"

"YES PLEAAASE!" The boy cried, as he handed over the small coin. He had a very happy face, as he was handed a fish that was way too big for him.

Shade stepped forwards and looked slightly happy.

"You know," Shade started, as he smiled slightly, "that's me."

I gaped at him. That cheerful little kid? Him? Impossible!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" shouted Smile, as he looked astonished and confused at the same time.

Shade's depressed look returned, as he turned and started muttering about how unfair the world is. Believe me, the world is plenty unfair, just some people are lucky enough to not know.

Little-Shade hauled the fish away.

"Should we follow him?" asked Chiron, as his thousand-year-old eyes seemed to remember Japan.

Shade nodded, as we jogged after little-Shade. Hey, little-Shade is pretty quick at hauling a poor big tuna, and he doesn't even seem affected by the fact that it was bleeding furiously on his shirt. I guess the merchant didn't- ugh, I shiver at the thought- _gut_ the tuna yet. There, I said it.

A littler boy who was squealing quite a while ago trailed after him, as he made-up a song:

We're~ bringing home a fiiiish~

A big fat yummy fiiiiish~

Mommy saiz it's good for you,

Since it'll make you smaarrrt~

I'll grow up to be, big and strong~

And protect oni-chan toooo,

Then everyone will be happyyyy~

THE END OF SONG

Personally, I thought it was quite catchy, so no offensive comments okay?

Chiron looked slightly amused by this, as he smiled gently. It was nostalgic seeing him again, and I quite missed my teacher, though he thought I was a spy.

Shade was blushing a shade of cherry red, which was actually quite rare to see.

"U-uh, he's my little brother." Shade stammered, as he seemed mortally humiliated by his brother's song.

"Are you sure you're related?" Smile asked, as he glanced at Shade.

Rolling his eyes, he continued to watch his own past.

"Okaa-san!" Shade-of-the-past called cheerfully, as he hauled a gigantic pitiful fish into the front of the door, "I have a surprise!"

A wrinkled woman with long black hair that was braided, stepped into view, and gave a warm look to little-Shade. I'm guessing she's his mom.

"Ah, Kanta! This is wonderful!" Shade's mom cried, as he picked the fish off little-Shade's small shoulders. Kanta? So is that his real name?

Since little-Shade didn't have a hood on, I could see that he had pale white skin and short black hair up to his forehead. He also had pure black eyes, which is unusual for most people.

Little-Shade nodded happily, as he skipped off, delighted that he had gotten praised. I can't see much of a resemblance between their personalities.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" the little brother of Shade cried, as he lifted his arms up, signaling for his mom to pick him up.

"Not now Kai," Shade's mom said, as she patted Shade's little brother on the head, "I have to gut the fish."

Shade's little brother, (Kai I think) pouted, as he turned and started drawing a cow-cat-moose-sheep-alligator mutant. Creepy.

"Kanta!" called Shade's mom, as she took out a sharp knife, "Can you hang up the laundry on the dinner chairs?"

Dinner chairs? I guess they're poor.

"Okay okaa-san!" cried little-Shade, as he scampered towards a small bin of soaking wet clothes that were patched up at least 5 times each.

Shade stayed silent the whole time, watching his mom as if he was longing for her. Is she dead? I feel bad for Shade, but I saw no way to comfort him.

Smile, who was smiling crazily a moment ago, was now watching Shade's mom as if he was also longing for her. Weird.

Chiron was just watching, as he smiled at places where little-Shade dropped the laundry bin and where his little brother, Kai started singing one of his ear-screeching songs.

"Okay boys! Time for bed!" giggled Shade's mom, as she scooped to two boys up.

"Nooooo~ I don't wanna!" screeched little-Shade, as he kicked around. Kai just clung on to his mom and was starting to fall asleep already.

"I'll tell you a story, how's that?" Shade's mom said, as she tucked the two in a scraggly bed in their one floor house.

"Yeaah! Story!" little-Shade cheered, and his little brother was already asleep.

"Okay. Quiet now okay?" she said in a soothing voice, as she patted little-Shade's hair.

"In a land on the other side of Japan, there was 13 very powerful gods. They were very strong, and had powers over different elements. One of those gods, one day decided to go over to Japan, since many deaths were taking place there. Can you guess which god he is?"

"Hades! God of death!" smiled, little-Shade, as he held onto his mom's hand.

"Yep! As he was collecting souls to send them peace, he saw a young girl running from 5 monsters. He saved her from her death, and they fell in love with each other. Everything was perfect for a little while."

His mom sighed, as if longing for something. Could it be? Shade's dad is Hades?

"The strongest god, Zeus, god of the lightning was upset, because Hades was gone for a too long time, and decided to see what was taking so long. After finding out about the young girl and the god's relationship, he dragged the god back, and told him, that if he was ever to come here again, he would pay consequences. The young girl had a baby. Can you guess who it was?"

"Me!" squealed little-Shade, as he beamed happily.

"That's right!" her eyes grew sad, "She never saw the god again, until two years later, she saw another god, who was trying to roll the sun across the sky."

"Apollo!" giggled little-Shade. He seemed to enjoy this guessing game.

"Yes, and he spotted the young woman taking care of the plants and herbs in our backyard. She prayed to the sun that he wouldn't burn the crops, and Apollo decided to come down and answer her prayer. Soon, he found a liking to the young girl, and they also had a child. Guess who-"

"Kai! Kai is the son of Apollo!" little-Shade said, still beaming happily.

"Yep! Soon he had to leave, due to his duties. I've raised you two until now, so shall we pray to them both before you go to bed?"

They placed their hands together and mumbled a few words of good health etc.

"Good night Kanto."

Soon, little-Shade fell fast asleep, with Kai by his side. His mom was also asleep, and slept on the ground beside them.

"Now." Shade said, as he raised his head sadly.

We stared confusingly at him. What does he mean-

Suddenly, a huge crash was heard.

"WE, ARE HERE TO ARREST YOU FOR FALSE BELIEFS!" shouted a bulky man in armor, as he pointed a spear at the family who was now wide awake. Without waiting, she seized Shade's mom, and dragged her to a corner.

Shade looked away.

"N-NO! MY CHILDREN!" she cried, as she wrestled and squirmed uselessly.

Chiron was stepping closer, with a look of fury in his eyes. That's really rarely seen.

"You can't do anything," I informed him, "It's just a replay of the past."

The guards were kicking and punching little-Shade and Kai, as they got beaten uselessly. Little-Shade protected Kai with his body. To tell the truth, I wanted to go murder the guards, but I told myself what I said to Chiron. This is just a replay.

Shade's mom was screaming for them to stop, as she kicked the guards in the knees, but they were wearing armor, so she only ended up hurting herself.

"It seems… the eldest son has died." Said a bulky guard emotionlessly.

What… Little-Shade was sprawled on the ground limply, with Kai underneath him.

"Oni…san?" Kai murmured, as he prodded his brother's shoulder, "You're still alive right?"

Shade's mom hung limply, as tears streamed down her face. The dark light of the moon shined into the small house, as blood started seeping from little-Shade's body.

I was used to seeing blood, so I didn't react as hard as Chiron did. Chiron was tearing up, as he stared at little-Shade's body.

The guards took away Shade's mom, and they also took away Kai, and for some reason didn't bother to kill him. Was it because Shade was the eldest son? Japan has screwed up traditions.

Shade's body was left to rot.

* * *

-End of Chapter 12-

I'll continue Shade's past next chapter.

Sometimes I think I add to much detail, so that it's kind of boring. Do you think it's boring? Yeah, I think it's boring.

So thanks for reading, and

REVIIIIEWWWWWWW!

-Snow

p.s. *Oka-san means mom… well, you add a "O" in front of it to represent "my dear" or something, but it isn't literally that. The "-san" at the end is just an honorific. So basically, Ka-san is also mom, and so is Oka-samma (changed the honorific) okay, enough japanese lessons.


	13. Ghosts are cool- but scary

_Chapter 13: Shade turns into Invisible Man_

* * *

**Authors's Note!**

So… You peoples got 9 reviews for chapter 12! GOODIES

You may be wondering, "Oh, what in the world has 8SnowyCookies8 been doing when she should've updated like, 3 days ago?"

Well, let me tell you.

I was rereading my fanfic (like 10 times) and guess what I thought?

IT ABSULOUTLY SUCKED (says Snow, as she munches furiously on her blueberry muffin, spilling crumbs all over her keyboard)

So basically, I got depressed for a few hours, and only got happier when I reread my reviews (and the cycle continues). THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ACTUALLY ENJOYED MY FANFIC!

To all my readers, sorry for the grammar mistakes. I HATE GRAAAMMMMMMMMAAAARRRR! *turns into the female hulk and throws my backpack across the room*

Uh, as you all know, it's soon gonna be-

!~CHRIIISTMAAAAAAAAS~! *Cue the jingly music*

My favorite holiday, where you get presents from an old obese man who jumps down your chimney and leaves awesome gifts for you under a tree.

Also, no offense to the people out there, but I don't get why my fanfic is so… known… I mean, I reread it and I think it's terrible! SO MANY SPELLING MISTAKES! FROM NOW ON I WILL REVISE MY WORK! (or try to)

Now I have a few questions:

What is a Beta? What does OOC mean? What does OC mean? I HAVE A GUN SO GET IN THE VAN!

Ok, just kidding. But really, if you could answer these questions, I would be happy.

And thank you guests, (and the reviewers, because- GO AWAY MOM! I'LL EAT MY VEGGES OKAY?!) for reviewing and liking my story.

Okay, enough ranting, I will now continue Shade's Past. And to the readers and reviewers who thought this was just plain creepy seeing Shade like this (in the past), then I agree. I totally agree.

* * *

-Chapter 13-

**Shade's P.O.V.**

I don't care anymore. I'm used to seeing my own past; since I returned to this memory thousands of times just to see my mom and my little brother again. It made me really happy… that is, until the part where I get killed. Everything goes downhill from there.

Smile, Shadow and Chiron were staring at my body. Yeah, I used to do that too, since it was unusual to see my own death.

Blood stained the ground of my home crimson red, and damage was everywhere. After a few moments of silence, glowing ghost-like version of me rose from my body. Yeah, it's my soul. Back then, it was rather surprising that I could do that, but at that time I didn't take this son-of-a-god business that seriously.

Me-from-the-past had tears gliding down my face, as I glanced around the room in confusion. Suddenly, the room became cold and grey and a very gloomy looking large man with a cruel face appeared in front of me a long time ago. Guess what? It was Hades.

My stupid Otou-san*.

"Hey son," he grumbled, as he shrunk to human size.

My little face brightened considerably, and as I took a slow step forward in my ghostly pale form. If only I knew what was about to happen next.

"I-Is that you otou-sama?" I asked, really happy to know that my dad was here, as I bent down in front of him to kneel. I was smart enough back then, to know that I should kneel to a god.

Suddenly, he punched me with his pale bony hand. "You stupid son!" He shouted, "YOU CALL ME _LORD_ HADES!"

I had a shocked look on my face, as I slowly touched my now purple and throbbing cheek. Lesson to mortals: never get punched by a god.

"Enough, you're wasting my time," he growled, as his black cloak waved around dramatically, "Tell me what happened."

Trembling, I gave him a rather brief summary of what happened, and tears were returning to my eyes again.

"W-what will we do Lord Hades?" I sobbed, as I cried in my sleeve.

"ENOUGH CRYING!" shouted Hades, as he punched the wall of my old house. A large hole exploded in the area he punched.

I stared in shock, and my tears stopped flowing. He just destroyed a part of the house I was born in. The house that contained all the precious memories of Okaa-san.

"D-don't do that Otou-sama! Please! Don't do that!" I cried, as I clung to him tightly in order to stop further havoc.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, as he pushed me away, sending me flying straight into the other side of the house, "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Despite my small frame, I could create a 10 meter crater in the wall of my house if I'm thrown by a Olympian God.

"YOU," he hissed evilly, "YOU WILL LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AS A GHOST, INVISIBLE TO ALL PEOPLE, AND ALONE FOREVER. NO MATTER WHERE ON EARTH YOU RUN, YOU WILL BE A GHOST FOR AS LONG AS EARTH EXISTS!"

He vanished into the shadows, and I was left standing there. I sat down and started sobbing. Jeez I was such a crybaby when I was 5. But then again, I _was _5 after all, it makes sense.

Chiron stared in disbelief. Yeah Chiron, you better believe it, Hades is more evil than you think.

Shadow and Smile on the other hand, was taking this rather calmly.

"Dude," Shadow murmured, as he placed a gloved hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry for you." All I sensed was from him was sympathy and sadness.

Smile on the other hand, just nodded and mumbled, "I hope you rest in peace, or… something." It was hard to sense his emotion.

Chiron gravely nodded his head, seeming very disapproving and sympathetic, "I did not expect Hades to act like this. I expected better of him, more calm and mature and mind you Hades if you are listening to me talk, that I'm not talking like a elementary school teacher who is scolding you."

Smile started, "Actually you _were_ like a ele-"

"Shh, I did not," Chiron objected, as he gave us a halfhearted wink.

"-phant" Smile ended.

"I'm half horse Smile," Chiron reminded.

"I thought you were half pony!" Smile gasped.

"No, not manly enough," Chiron chuckled, "Otherwise I wouldn't be a centaur, or rather a ponytaur right?"

He chuckled at his little joke, but the gloomy black and white environment around us didn't help make the air around us less tense. Heck, we just saw myself die, obviously it wouldn't be as easygoing as a butterfly.

"Dude, what time is it?" I asked, as Shadow checked his watch.

"3:45am," Shadow said, "Wooo, time goes by so quickly!"

"Okay then, thanks for letting us see your past Shade!" Smile thanked, "It was probably really personal and stuff!"

Wow, what the Hades is happening?!

"I didn't know you were actually caring Smile!" I gasped, and got a full blast of puppy-dogness and doe eyes from Smile. Uggh, disgustingly bright...

"Well then," Chiron said, "We must get going now, we both need our sleep and we are at best only getting 4 hours of it!"

Okay then.

I snapped my fingers and everything went black once again. Slowly, I could feel my fingers again and when I opened my eyes, Dionysus was kindly using his vines to trap us on our butts and restraining us from getting up.

"You," he growled, with a vine smelling breath escaping his mouth, "What was that?"

"That?" Shadow said in a good boy tone, "Oh, nothing at all sir, we were just meditating."

Chiron looked amused at Shadow's way of explaining things as he gave a brief nod to Dionysus.

"Chiron, what was that?" Dionysus grunted, as the vines tightened on us. Chiron only had a few around his wheelchair armrests, holding his hands in place.

"They were showing me Shade's past." Chiron said, sounding rather calm, though I could see that he felt quiet a bit of resentment at the memory, a bit shocked at how foolish Hades could be. Well, now you know Chiron.

Dionysus narrowed his eyes, but sighed and released his grape vines that were trapping us.

"Chiron, come with me."

They turned and walked through a door that led to the desk where camper's registration forms go, or I call it the "Legendary Mountain of Paper" since I went in to take a look before a long time ago (not many have done that.) It's not very pretty, since you can't exactly call Dionysus a neat person.

"I guess we go to bed now?" Shadow asked, as Smile was thinking about something. Smile was thinking? Oh gods, the world is going to end! I guess he is really tired.

"I guess…" I shrugged.

We exited the Big House and headed towards the Hermes Cabin. We tried to open the door, but we felt some resistance to it.

"What is the password?" said a hushed voice from behind the door.

"There's a password?" asked Shadow, as he scratched his head (hood) in confusion.

"Damn yeah there's a password. Weren't you at the sing-along?"

No we weren't.

"Super farting broccoli?" Shadow guessed. That's never going to be right-

"CORRECT!" The voice cried, and opened the door, to see a very frizzy-haired Hermes boy, "HEY-NO-WAIT, IT'S YOU GUYS!" he gasped.

With that, he slammed the door.

Ok-aaaaaayyyy…

"What the hell was that?" Shadow asked, voicing out what we were all thinking.

"Dunno…" Smile said, as he trailed off into a grin, "THAT WAS AN AWESOME PASSWORD!"

"Why thank you!" cried Austin (I'm pretty sure) from behind the door, before being immediately shushed by the Hermes boy.

Looking at my watch, it's already 3:42 am, and 4 hours and 18 more minutes until breakfast time.

"I guess we can sleep in the lake for now…" Shadow said, trailing off.

What the… the lake?

"You're really weird ya know," Smile said, as he doodled on a piece of paper he got from no where. Hm, he's got a better taste of art than I thought. Nothing beats a singing lamp.

Shadow gave a snort, and thought '_you're the one to talk_' and said, "But it feels really comfortable and good!" ("That's what he said," snickered Smile)

Not as good as sleeping underground. But then again, I doubt anyone has tried it (Other than a few children of Hades and me.) Many mortals choke from lack of oxygen. I must say, it looks rather beautiful to watch them, as life is slowly stripped away from their body. A piece of art. OH NO! THE GENES OF TOU-SAN IS COMING!

"Not as good as sleeping on a cloud!" argued Smile, as he pointed to the grinning cloud he was drawing, "It feels like… sleeping on a cloud!" He sighed dreamily, as if he was already on a cloud. Unless I'm mistaken, I'm pretty sure you would fall right through the cloud, since it is made of condensation, am I correct?

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure it does…" Shadow said, trailing off with a sweat drop making its way down his forehead.

"Yeah, we have around 4 more hours of sleeping time, and I would like to get some sleep." I said, as I watched my hand fade a little more, "We'll meet at the climbing wall in the morning okay?"

They both nodded, and turned back to each other to argue some more. Idiots, both of them.

"Hey Shade- oh, he's gone." Shadow said, as he stared right at me. What does he mean?

"Oh yeah… I guess he has already gone to sleep. I BET HE'S GOING TO SLEEP ON A CLOUD!"

"Sleeping in water is so much better." Shadow snorted, as he munched on a blue cookie. When'd he get that out?

"Uh, guys?" I asked.

They jumped up around 3 feet.

"S-Shade?!" they shouted at the same time, as they looked around. Can't they see I'm right in front of- I looked at my hand. Oh, so now I'm invisible huh?

"I think I'm invisible now." I said, uncertainly, as I looked down. At least my shadow is still normal.

"You _think_?" Shadow asked sarcastically, as he turned on his x-ray vision, "Oh Shade, when did you eat tuna? HOW COULD YOU?!"

I kicked him in the face.

"TURN OFF X-RAY VISION!"

"How are we going to see you then?" Smile said, as he smirked and reached out to grab my shoulder, "Would you hold some flowers and a balloon for us to make sure we can identify you?"

"HELL NO!" I shouted, as I got goose bumps at the thought of it. No offense to flower lovers and Demeter (who I think is kind of bonkers, but otherwise pretty nice), but I'm not exactly on the best terms with Persephone, since she isn't exactly happy with the 'oh yay my husband is making kids with other women' thought.

"Hey! Marker still works on you Shade!"

I found Smile drawing a farting pencil Shinigami* from the comic book "Super Pencil Shinigami and the Case of the Bean Brothers" I was reading a few days ago on the back of my favorite hood.

"DAMN YOU SMILE!" I shrieked, as I wiped furiously at the back of my head (hood).

…Permanent marker.

"F-*beep,-this-word-is-not-appropriate-for-umbrellas-under-the-age-of-62-viewer-discretion-is-advised* YOU!"

"Ah, ah, ah, no swearing." Sang Smile, as he suddenly lunged at me with the marker of doom. Musn't… let… it… touch… my… FACE!

Shadow held me down, as an evil grin crawled onto both of their faces… oh no, gods, please tell me they're not evil enough to…

* * *

In the next 30 minutes, we created a commotion and I got a mustache and a pair of big round Harry Potter glasses draw onto my beautiful-as-it-is face.

"I hate you two…" I growled, as I rubbed my cheek. It's sore since they were stretching it, and trying to draw the mustache while I was struggling.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" Shadow said, as he started laughing his head off again. Smile hasn't stopped since they completed the stinking mustache. Thankfully, I managed to destroy the marker of doom into smithereens before they were able to draw another

If I look in the mirror, I'm a floating mustache with round dorky glasses, and a farting pencil on the back of my head (hood). The campers, if they see this then I'll kill myself! Oh wait, never mind, I'm already dead.

"Well, good night Shade!" shouted Smile, as he started flying up to the sky. As a son of Hades, I always fail at flying. I can never reach further than 30 meters off the ground. Shadow isn't the best either, reaching only 80 meters off the ground. Smile could fly forever for some unknown reason. THE TEASING WAS UNBEARABLE! But it was worth it when I crashed into a comic store at the branch of Chaos, and found the "Super pencil shinigami" comics. They are awesome. Excuse me if I sound like Athena's children (and I surely hope I don't, they are exceedingly boring.) but really. How come Shadow and Smile find it so funny to laugh at me whenever I find the latest chapter?!

Shadow dived into the lake and I was left standing there like a dork.

_That's 'cus you are a dork._

Shut the F-*beep,-this-word-is-not-appropriate-for-umbrellas-under-the-age-of-62-viewer-discretion-is-advised* up Shadow.

_Ehehehe…_

I could practically feel his smirk, as I felt his presence leave. I went into the North forests to find a good ol' cave or something to sleep in. The soft dirt feels so nice against your skin!

I lied down on the grass. I bet I looked like an invisible floating mustache to others, which would be pretty funny if I were to scare someone. Hey, this brings a plan in mind… Smile, Shadow, I am getting my revenge.

_It's not good for a child of Hades to hold grudges~_

Shut up and go away Shadow.

I closed my eyes and felt drowsy, as sleep took over.

I hope no one steps on me.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 13-**

NOW!

HOW

WAS

THAT?!

PLEASE REVIEW! I SHALL GET ON MY KNEES AND BEG YOU!

I'll update earlier if I get more reviews… so pleasssssseee?

THANKS FOR READING!

-Snow

P.s. *Otou-san is dad. As you already know, "O" is for my dear or something related to that, and "tou" is the main word that means dad. "–san" is just an honorific

*Shinigami means Death God, or Soul Reaper.


	14. Battling with Earth is Hard

_Chapter 14: I Battle with Earth_

* * *

**Authors Note! \(^_^)/**

Yeah, thanks for the encouragement guys! 17 revieeewwwssss!

So as you know, IN 2012 THE WORLD IS GOING TO EEEEENNNDDDD,

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Well, I don't believe the world is going to end (sorry if that offends you or something (-_-)) So, in case of falling comets and boulders, make sure you all wear your helmets for disasters and sticks that may hit your head and give you a fatal wound.

Uh, anyways, I don't think I need a Beta for now… (thanks for telling me the definitions of stuff guys…) but anyways, pointing out grammar mistakes would make me happy :D

Also, I want to know something. Which chapter did you guys like the best? I want to know, since I'm not sure what the majority of you people like, and stuff. I would like some assassin of Chaos (or something similar) stories that you people like, so I can learn from those people. Yeah, just write the link in a review, or PM me okay?

IDEAS ARE ENCOURAGED.

OKAY THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING GUYS!

I MADE THIS ONE EXTRA LOONG (THOUGH MOST OF THIS IS JUST WHAT POPPED IN MY HEAD)

Enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 14-

**Shade's P.O.V.**

Yeah, so as you know, a foot in the face isn't the best way to wake up.

Instead of waking up to the nice sunshine, the singing birds and the nice dryads, I woke up to find a rather stinky shoe planted right on my cheek.

"GOOD MORNING SHAAAADE!" Shouted an annoying voice that made me want to punch, "TIME TO GEET UPPP!"

I slowly opened one eye to find Smile standing right above me and let out a disgusting breath that smelled suspiciously of garlic, yogurt and ginger all mixed together.

"Dude!" I cried, as I moved away from him, "What the hell did you eat?!"

"Well-"

"No wait, I don't want to know." I interrupted, as I patted the dirt off my pants. Whatever it is, I doubt it's very appetizing. "Let's go find Shadow."

The sun was just peeking through the clouds and fog was covering the strawberry-smelling strawberry fields. A few satyrs were chasing the dryads in a game of tag, but most of the time, the dryads would escape by returning to their tree, resulting in many poor satyrs slamming into trees headfirst.

"Well, that took you guys long time," Shadow said, as he walked towards us from the climbing wall of doom.

"Yeah," Smile said in a very serious tone, nodding his head, "I think Shade was too busy snoring last night to go to sleep."

"I DO NOT SNORE!" I shouted, as I felt my cheeks go a little pink. I don't snore! At least, I don't think I do…

"Sure you don't." Shadow snorted, as he let out a really, really wide grin that could be categorized as Smile's grins.

Smile, on the other hand, was trembling with a huge grin going from eye, to eye. Why…..?

"So-sorry- pffffffbbb, yeah, sorry, I thought we got over this but- AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAH HAAA!"

They both doubled over in laughter, as they choked and snorted every now and then, muttering the words 'mustache' and 'farting pencil'. Well, well, I haven't had this feeling in a while… how do you call it? Ah, yes. I'm feeling murderous.

I cracked my knuckles and let a grin crawl over my face, "I'm not in a good mood today…"

The laughing stopped instantly. Ahaha works every time.

After a satisfying moment of me kicking Shadow and Smile around, suddenly, Shadow went rigid, and put a hand to his ear, "People are coming."

I strained to hear, and faintly, I heard a huge number of large beings heading our way. I suspect at least half of them are very big in size. There was one presence that seemed to have an aura that was more powerful than the others by a millennia. Could it be Obitus?

I felt my stomach plunge. Already? It has barely been 3 days since we got here, and Obitus is here already?

I glanced at Smile and Shadow, who were looking as uneasy as I was. As expected of the universe's second strongest being, he was the one to hear it first.

"Should we inform the camp?" I asked Shadow, as Smile stood up from his kneeling position, "We should get them prepared."

Shadow nodded. He was basically our leader, because for some reason, he gave off a leader aura. Smile on the other hand, also gave off a leader aura, but its best not to trust his judgments. He got us trapped in a refrigerator, digested by a python, and also, (and worse of all) he decided to examine Lord Chaos's new swords made from Void steel, and 'accidentally' destroyed them all because he got too excited and made them explode. I on the other hand, have the worse luck ever which includes raining gold and farting diamonds (sadly, part of the curse), so it's best to leave it to Shadow (though I can't exactly say he has 'good' luck…)

"I'll go take a look at the numbers and report back," Shadow said, as he flicked on 'invisibility', "You go warn Chiron, I'll be back in a minute."

With that, he bolted off, leaving me and Smile standing there in the long grass near the Climbing wall.

"So…" Smile said, after a few seconds, "Let's go?"

We ran towards the Big House, where we found Chiron in pink tail curlers on his rocking chair in front of a warm fireplace. Tail curlers? I wondered about how he managed to keep his tail all curly and neat.

"Psst… Hey Chiron… Hey CHIRON…" Smile mumbled, as he repeatedly poked Chiron's arm. I hope he doesn't poke a hole in it. Thoughts like _'Percy'_ and_ 'Blood' _escaped from his head. So he is having nightmares… but there wasn't anyone called "Percy" in my flashback…

Seeming to bear no patience, Smile drew in a breath, and screamed, "HEEEEEY CHIIIIIIRRROOOON!"

"I'm sorry, I've got no cookies…" mumbled Chiron, as he sat slowly upright from his rocking chair, making a _crreeeeeaak_ sound.

"Wake up Chiron," I said, as I put my hand on his shoulder, "We got something to say."

"Who?!" Chiron cried, as he nearly jumped out of his wheelchair. (Which he can't do, unless he goes back to being half-horse)

"Ah yeah, since you guys know that I'm a ghost, I returned to being a ghost just yesterday… and _Smile_ and _Shadow_ drew a mustache and a farting pencil on my head…" I growled, as I glared at Smile, who just smiled cheekily at me. Bastarrrrd

After a moment of accepting the fact I'm an invisible _mustache_ man, Chiron recovered from his great discovery.

Chiron sighed, as he looked concerned at me, "What do you need tell me?"

"There's a huge number of beings heading this direction," Smile informed, "A particularly strong being is coming. It could possible be Obi- I mean, Gaea, heading this way."

Chiron all of the sudden looked alarmed and serious, "Do you know how many?" he asked.

"No. Shadow is investigating that. He should be coming right about-"

"Now," Shadow said, as he appeared beside me, finishing my sentence.

"Show off!" Smile cried, as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"There is exactly 62 monsters heading this way, and Gaea is leading them all. 56 of the monsters are rather large, and the remaining 6 are minor monsters." Shadow said, as he nodded, as if agreeing with himself.

"You know," I began, "That doesn't tell much you about anything other than there being 62 monsters and Gaea is leading them all."

"Sh-Shut up…" Shadow mumbled, as he scratched his head (hood) sheepishly.

"I will now alert the campers and the gods… must hurry…" he mumbled, as he rose out of his fake legs, ripped out his curlers, grabbed his bow and arrows, and galloped outside to raise the alarm.

We caught up and jogged beside him as he headed towards the cabins.

"They are still far away, around 372 kilometers away from here. You have time to prepare. And also, not all of the gods are necessary, we'll manage it." I said seriously, as I prepared my black dagger. (My favorite! The 6207 Chaotic Killer, created by me!)

Chiron blinked, "I understand how powerful you youngsters think you are, but I do not think fighting without many of the gods is very safe, after all, it _is_ Mother Earth."

"Okay then, but only a few gods are necessary like Apollo, and the Gods should concentrate on healing, since there'll be enough offense to destroy the monsters," I explained. The gods may not like that, (okay, they won't like it at all. In fact, they might blow up a tree or two out of pure anger) but it's the best strategy I can think of since after seeing the camper's skills, I can say that they won't stand a chance, and will need major healing.

"… and Gaea?"

"We'll just go all out!" Smile shouted, as a smirk appeared on his face. That's all he does everyday. Grin, Smile, Laugh, Smirk, and Grin again.

Chiron nodded, and set off to alert the Gods, though he didn't seem to agree with our opinion. Ah well, at least we can finally fight, it was getting boring spending the days like a normal person.

"ALL HEROES!" Chiron called, "ALL CAMPERS, GET ARMED, CAMPERS UNDER THE AGE OF 7 WILL STAY BACK! Gaea's army will be coming very shortly!"

The half-asleep campers of all ages hurried around, carrying armor, swords and shields, and the Hunters who were already ready from the start stood at the entrance to Camp Halfblood, ready to fire. Well, it's around 6:00 in the morning, so I don't blame them for being tired.

The campers and the Hunters kept on throwing uncomfortable glances at us, as they got in line and stood ready to attack or defend.

"Why do they keep on looking at us like that?" Smile asked, as he smiled uneasily, "It's weird."

"Lord Dionysus has told everyone at the sing along, to be careful around you, because it is rather hard to trust 3 assassin boys that are around 18, that appeared to help us out at exactly when we need help. That is why every cabin has set up a password that only they know and you do not." Chiron explained.

"Why do _you_ trust us then?" I asked, as I raised an eyebrow, "It's not like we did anything to prove that we're loyal."

"Actually, I asked a few satyrs to examine your emotions, and they haven't sensed any type of major negative emotion other than depression," Chiron said, as he gave a sympathetic look, "I won't ask about it, because it would be rude wouldn't it?"

Shadow snorted, and Smile just grinned like he always does. You know what; we should call him Grin instead.

"When will the army be arriving?" Chiron asked urgently, as a little Hunter rushed around carrying medical supplies and a bow and arrow, trying to do both at the same time.

"In about 10 minutes," Shadow informed, as he watched the little Hunter trip on a long strip of bandage, and landed face-first on the nice rocky road. Ouch.

Shadow walked over and reached out a hand to help the girl up. The girl blushed a deep cherry red out of embarrassment, and bowed at least 10 times per second before running away, and slamming face-first into a tree. Of course, the dryad came out to rant and the Hunter started to turn even redder, as small tears came out of the corners of her eyes, and she apologized at least 60 times about it.

Shadow walked over and grabbed the dryads arm, and said some words right to her face that were apparently really scary, because the dryad paled and ran back into her tree. The little Hunter was long gone by then, since she bolted off with a bright red face when Shadow walked over. Hm, weird girl.

I realized Smile was grinning evilly, as his bright blue eyes basically zapped Shadow in the back.

"What's up with you?" I asked, as I stared at Smile's grin that was growing past ear level.

"Don't you get it? The Hunter fancies Shadow!" Smile said maliciously, "We can poke some fun at this…"

"Smile…" I said trailing off. This was… Evolutionary! Outstanding! Extraordinary! "Who knew you were so smart?!"

Smile fell back anime style, as fake tears started rolling out of Smile's sparking eyes, "Thank you for realizing!"

"GAEA'S ARMY IS IN SIGHT!" shouted Chiron, as he stood at the front of the camp. Dionysus happily decided to join Chiron after ignoring all of the commotion happening outside of his office, how nice of him.

"Ready guys?" Shadow said, as he took out a black blade that didn't seem to come from the Chaos armory where we usually get our weapons fixed and made. On the handle, little words in ancient Greek said 'Anaklusmos' or otherwise, Riptide.

"New weapon?" I asked, as I stared at the blade of the sword, which seemed to radiate a glow. Shadow shook his head, and walked towards the crowd of campers that formed a big thick line around the camp.

"_My my," _said a sleepy feminine voice, _"Look at all the little kids who have come to defend their precious camp."_

I raised my head over the crowd to see Gaea, who was walking-sort of. She was kind of floating, kind of drifting, and her toes just kind of touched the ground. Fun to do that in outer space.

She wore a cloak that was made of black dirt that shifted and churned. Underneath, she wore a forest green robe with small amounts of gold and white, as if sun was shining on it through branches and leaves. She had very long black hair that was the same color as her cloak that was touching the ground. She wore a veil, that covered her face, but I could see a drowsy looking face with half lidded eyes underneath. She hasn't fully woken yet.

Shadow and Smile seemed to notice this, as Shadow whispered into Chiron's ear (err, horse ear) about it. Chiron seemed very relieved, but still very tense. Of course he's tense, we're about to have a battle!

A huge mob of monsters the size of 6 football fields surrounded us, and Gaea stepped (um… floated) forwards.

"_Well, hello little ones," _she purred_, "I have come to you, so you may choose 2 options… join… or die…"_

Many campers gulped, and some started to look nervous. Gaea seemed to release a pressure that made all the people here uncomfortable and scared. The Hunters just stood there, bows ready to fire. Wow, looks like those dramatic movies where one side battles the other.

"NO!" shouted a black frizzy haired Hunter, "We aren't going to join you!"

"_Very well,"_ Gaea chuckled, _"I __**do**__ hope you do not regret your decision…"_

Gaea slowly and lazily lifted her arm and pointed to us all, _"attack."_

Bunches and groups of monsters came crashing through, and shouts and roars rang throughout the camp. Swords clashed, dust splattered. I was hacking away at the monsters, killing 9 every swing of a sword. Smile was being hyper, killing one at a time with a spear, but doing it at super speed, and Shadow was like a hurricane. The monsters flew around him and got smashed by the black sword he held. Monster dust flew everywhere.

The gods had arrived by now, but I didn't turn to look at them, since I was having too much fun. It's kind of boring strolling around like a normal camper, instead of savoring the feeling of killing monsters and giants. By the next ten seconds, all of the monsters had vanished from one side of the camp, and headed for the other. We followed them and hacked them down too. Many campers were injured, and I could see Apollo and his sons and daughters hurrying around, healing injured campers. A few satyrs were playing a very ear screeching tune that broke the monster's eardrums and confused them. I guess satyrs aren't completely useless after all. Well, less useless then than the dude that "trained" the campers yesterday (Terrance I think). All he did was hide when a monster was near and only attacked when the monster was almost dead, taking all the credit for it too. Coward.

Monsters started staying away from us, and we had to chase them in order to kill them. Not that it was a problem though, since it was pretty easy to just appear in front of them and stick a knife through their heads right when they realize who we are.

Shadow was standing near the clumsy Hunter that got in trouble with the dryad, as he chopped and sliced the monsters like they were lettuce. This is way too easy.

After performing a stab right in a monster's eye, I noticed that the campers weren't having a good time. Injured campers were everywhere, and Apollo was zipping around at the speed of light in order to keep up with the number of campers getting hurt. What kind of training has this Terrance dude been giving them?! They all suck!

I zipped around the same speed as Apollo and hacked off the heads of monsters that got even close to a weak or injured camper. Their fault for targeting the week!

I took a quick glance at Gaea. She was seemed very content (smiling creepily just like Smile) and that usually doesn't mean a good thing. Now that I take a look around, the number of monsters is increasing. How?

Gaea was holding a black book with a skull on it. Hey, there are words on the cover… what does it say…?

_Prisoners of Tartarus_

She held a sharp black raven quill and was crossing out names, one by one. Each time she crossed out a name, a monster would appear. So that's how it works eh?

_Shade, go get the book_

You sure Shadow?

_Yeah, if you do, then the monsters would stop coming and we can finally stop Gaea from destroying camp._

Roger that.

_No wait, actually, let me do it._

Huh? Why? I thought-

_Take care of the 7 year olds._

Before I could think back another word, Shadow was speeding towards Gaea and sneaking up from behind. Take care of the 7 year olds he says?

Glancing at where he was a second ago, I found that the 7 and below campers ignored orders and were fighting worse than the older campers (which obviously isn't good, considering the fact that they were holding the swords backwards for some reason). Stupid little bratty kiiiids!

I ran towards where Shadow was standing and pushed the kids behind me.

"Stay behind me you stupid kids! Are you _trying_ to die?!"

The kids whimpered at my tone, which made me feel bad, but they deserved that, since it was really dangerous going off like that. Oh no, I sound like my mom.

I hacked and slashed off heads and hands of monsters that tried to approach the 7 year olds. Why couldn't they just stay in the Big House?!

_Shade!_

What?! I'm busy!

_I bet you are, now tell me, where's Smile?!_

I glanced around. I can't see Smile. I tried to sense his soul, but I got distracted by a huge fat furry body of a monster in my way. I slashed through it.

I dunno! I'm too busy to try to sense him too!

_You think __you're__ busy? Gaea's shooting roots at me, trying to hold me down!_

That should be easy enough to escape from right?

_No it's not! It's been enhanced! I can barely dodge them in time!_

What? But you're like, the world's second strongest being!

_Um, since we got our powers decreased, we barely get into the 80 000 000s. _

Yeah, true true. But still!

_Gaea doesn't have enough power to enhance these roots that much, it must be someone else!_

The first thing that flashed into my mind was: OBITUS!

_Oh_

Yeah. Oh. Great answer.

_I forgot about Obitus._

How can you forget?! That's the whole reason we're here!

…

A slashed through 9 monsters with one slice, "Hey you kids! Go back to your cabins!"

They all nodded nervously, as the scampered off. I concentrated in my palm, and imagined it being burning hot and that warmth was gathering there. When I opened my eyes, a ball of burning black deadly fire was floating on my palm. I threw it at a hord of monsters, and they disintegrated into a powdery black sand. An advantage to being a son of Hades.

_Oh, so you __are__ a son of Hades._

You just realized that?

_Uh…_

I rolled my eyes. That dumb nut. Monsters didn't stay near 10 feet of us, as they attacked injured campers (that were being tended by Apollo's sons and daughters).

I zoomed towards an injured camper that was about to be hacked down by a big furry half cat, half bird and shattered its claws like glass. The furry cat/bird screeched, as it doubled over in pain. I stuck a sword through its head, and it broke into big pieces of rocks and sand.

I turned to look the camper. I can faintly sense tou-san's blood in him. He had dark silky black hair and olive skin. He also had black eyes that seemed to swallow you like a pit or something. He looked like me.

"U-um, thank you…?" he said, as he clenched an injured shoulder, but it sounded more like a question.

"You're welcome." I said, as I put my dagger back in its sheath, "Let's get you to Apollo."

He nodded uneasily, as I took his hand and leaded him towards Apollo. I can sense it. Half of his blood is the same as mine. I'm sure he is a son of Hades now.

I found Apollo at the Amphitheater, who was staring worriedly at a wound of a camper that was turning green. I think its poison.

"Hey Apollo!" I called, as I gently pushed my half-brother towards him, "Heal his shoulder for me!"

Apollo was obviously not used to not being called 'sir' or 'Lord Apollo'. I thought he was going to explode or something and do something that you'd expect Zeus to do, but instead, he cried, "FINALLY! SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T GREET ME LIKE I'M GOD OR SOMETHING!"

"But you are a god…" I said, trailing off.

"Uh, who cares! Just whip your hair back and forth!"

He started humming the tune of the song, while he patched up my half brother, which barely took 10 seconds.

"Done!" he said, as he gave a very satisfied look, "don't strain it too much okay Nico?!"

Nico huh? Nice name. Nico nodded, as he picked up his black sword and started rushing off to battle. That's too reckless! Oh gods, I'm worrying like a mom! I shook my head as I tried to shake the nags and complaints out of me. I can't start worrying over a family member like that!

Why am I so nice to Nico anyways? I thought for a while, as I rushed off to follow him. As I ran, I stared at my half brother's back. There's something familiar…

It hit me.

He reminds me of Kai.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

A sharp tree root shot past my head, ruffling my already very messy hair. As if I didn't have enough trouble in the morning forcing my hair to obey. I whipped behind Gaea and shot Riptide right at her head. A root grabbed my blade and flipped it, causing me to flip as well. Well, Thalia wouldn't enjoy being flipped in mid-air.

I did a back flip before I hit the ground and summoned the water out of the ground. Ground water surrounded me in a glassy and smooth formation like a sea snake, and surrounded Gaea, as I tried to squish her like a Snake does to its prey.

Gaea sucked it all up and fed it to her roots, which made it grow even sharper, and longer. Great.

I can't use water, so what if I use fire? After all, fire burns wood right? I summoned 3 white-hot balls of fire and threw them at her roots which were shooting out at me. The roots were now on fire, but they didn't burn down. What is up with these invincible roots?

I examined closely at the roots, as I dodged them rapidly as I could. Taking my powers away was really a pain; I'm just barely on par with Gaea right now. I've got a little… just a little more power.

I concentrated on Gaea, and tried to find a weak point to hit. Before, I would attack blindly, but now, I try to hit reasonable places that would hurt the opponent the most.

A root whipped past my head once again, cutting off a strand of hair. Gaea looked amused, as I dodged and ducked. She was just standing there, pointing at the places she wanted the roots to hit. Where were the roots coming from?!

I tried to grab a root. Oh, I forgot to wear my grippy gloves today… darn it. The roots slipped past my hands like a slippery fish, as they stabbed like a spear. Ouch.

I concentrated on Gaea's soul. Soul's look like a burning drop of water, just in case if you're wondering. It was an earthly brown, and there were black spikes at the end of it. There was a faint tint of purple in the middle of her soul. Purple… purple is the color of Obitus's soul!

So… as Shade said, Obitus is lending power to Gaea! But then, why don't I have my full power back yet?

I was thinking so hard, I didn't notice a root nail me in the back.

_Crack_

I hit my head on a tree. Why are trees so hard? (uh, that was a stupid question). I felt a trickle of blood roll down the side of my face. I haven't bled in a long time… okay, not that long, I was bleeding just a few months ago, when Smile decided to set fire on a box of extra-explosive powder found on planet 624 for fun, and didn't realize I was leaning against it, reading a book Shade lent me.

I realized, it wasn't my head that made the 'crack' sound, (it made a 'crash') but it was my leg. I saw a root sticking right through it, coming in right through the middle of my leg and exiting right through the other side. I thank Lord Chaos for the automatic pain repellers he gave me last year for my birthday. It only works 3 times though. Every time I get injured, it'll make the nerves in the area numb, and I will still be able to move my leg, while not feeling pain. Lord Chaos really didn't approve of this, but I thought it might be necessary for long and hard fights.

I ripped the root out of my leg, and Gaea stood there looking astonished.

"_Why," _she hissed, _"why are you not in pain?"_

"Secret," I grinned, as I pulled out my extra sword (I call it Nebula, Christmas present from Lord Chaos) out of the air. We all have something like portable air lockers, where we can store stuff in air, and take them out again. Cool right?

"_Well,"_ she purred, as her roots resided and she stepped forward with a half smile, _"you wield so much power… why don't you join us? You can be in charge of the entire world… you can wield more power… join usss…"_

I glared at her. Did she really expect me to join them?

"Sorry," I said, as I got a better grip on Riptide, and Nebula, "I'm staying with Lord Chaos."

"_My my, what loyalty… just like a certain boy I heard about from dear Kronos…" _Gaea said in her smooth like honey voice, _"it was Percy Jackson I believe…"_

I froze in my tracks. I hope she doesn't find out about my true identity…

"_Don't you worry Shadow, the assassin of Chaos," _Gaea said, satisfied that she got me to panic, _"I won't tell them… yet."_

I gritted my teeth. With my leg broken, I can't move as fast anymore… only half as fast, about as fast as a minor god… this is bad.

"_Oops," _Gaea chuckled, as she put a hand to her mouth as if she was horrified, _"Be careful about behind you Shadow dear…"_

A large root whacked me on the side of my head, knocking me out of my thoughts. I could sense a coat of power coating the root! Right now, she's only using her own powers that were enhanced by Obitus's. If she's really that powerful now, than we're in trouble.

I lay sprawled on my side, as I peeked back. All of the monsters were defeated, and the campers were all watching. Great, let's watch Shadow get beaten up by Gaea.

Smile and Shade were helping campers, and looked alarmed when they saw me. I can't drag them into this…

Hey Smile, tell Shade to stay out of this and watch.

_Ehhh? But… you're getting beaten up!_

I'll beat her up good. Promise!

_If you're sure…_

After Smile talked to Shade, he nodded, and I turned my attention back to Gaea. I slowly sat up and clenched my hands on my two swords.

"_Well Shadow dear?" _she giggled, as she walked towards me, _"Will you join? We will spare your precious camp. But, if you don't… we will destroy you and camp, along with the Olympian gods, and everything you treasure…"_

Around 100 monsters appeared beside and behind her, as she towered over me. Grr…

I did a sudden upper cut, and sliced her face in half. Whoops, that's what you get for looking down on me. Oh, and did I mention that my sword, Nebula was a poisonous sword?

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" _she screamed, as she held her bleeding face, "MY FACE! MY FACE!"

"Join you?" I hissed, as I wiped blood away from my eye with my silky sleeve, "I'd rather die. But listen, you're _not_ going to destroy camp, or the Olympian gods."

Gaea was crouching on the ground, with golden blood pooling around her. Monsters were crowding around, panicking and "checking" if she was okay. Of course, all they did was make the cut worse by bumping into her and tripping over the roots that surrounded her.

"_Assassin of Chaos…" _she hissed, _"I will be back… and don't expect to win…"_

With that, she disappeared with a breeze of wind, like a ghost fading, and so did her monsters.

The '_Prisoners of Tartarus'_ book was left sitting on the green grass as the wind gently ruffled the grass.

* * *

-End of chapter 14-

Well, how was that? Yes, it may have been boring, since I was just typing down whatever I was thinking… yeah.

Yes, it might have been boring, so tell me how boring you think it is in a review okaay?

Please Review! PLLLLLLEEAAASSEE

-Snow

p.s. usually, I type 1000 to 2000 words. This time, I typed 5219 words!


	15. I No Longer Like Peanut Butter

_Chapter 15: I no longer like peanut butter and jelly_

* * *

**Authors Note! (merry chirstmas)**

YAY! YOU ALL GOT 10 REVIEWS!

Not as much as last time, but whatever! Because…

IT'S DECEMBER 25 (technically 26th, 'cus it's 1:00am right now), AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEEAANS!

!~CHRISTMAAAS~!

So, I made a new chapter :D

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS (IF YOU CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS)!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

-Chapter 15-

**Ella's P.O.V.**

After all of that superhuman stuff, Mr. Shadow was getting his leg healed by Lord Apollo. They used an 'air cast' or something.

Apparently, air casts allow your skin to breath, and it holds the leg in place to heal. It's a thin layer of very concrete air surrounding your leg. Usually only healing gods and outer space beings know about it. They got Lord Apollo to regrow the section of bones that the scary root punched out. It looked really painful, but Mr. Shadow barely winced.

"Don't strain it too much okay? Take it easy for the next few days! The cast will fall off when your leg is healed!" said Lord Apollo happily, as he patted Mr. Smile on the back. Was it just me, or was there a floating mustache with glasses and a pencil that's… farting, floating in the air beside Mr. Shadow?

I looked around. People didn't seem to notice him. Okay then, it's just me.

The healed campers everywhere were talking about the scary monsters they fought and how the three assassin people awesomely destroyed monsters. I couldn't help but agree. They were like, wooosh and boom!

Some people also included how a mysterious mustache and farting pencil floating around really quickly, and destroyed monsters that came near it. So it isn't just me…? A really loud snort was heard from Mr. Smile, as he choked from laughter. I… I don't get it.

The Olympian Gods that came included Lord Apollo, Lord Hermes, Lord Poseidon, and finally, Lady Artemis. They were tending to the last of the injured campers (W-well… Lord Apollo was. Lord Hermes was running around fetching whatever Lord Apollo needed, Lady Artemis was talking to the Hunters, and Poseidon was checking around for danger) as the camper's talking and chattering grew louder and louder

"Ella!"

H-huh? Who was that?

I saw a girl with black hair and a bow come running up to me. A-ah, it's Thalia!

"T-Thalia!" I cried, as I bowed all panicky, with my hair getting in the way of my face. How could I just space out like that?! That won't do! That won't do!

"Ella, stop bowing, sheesh," Thalia said, as she patted me on the head. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

"S-sorry Thalia!" I meeped, I hope I'm not in trouble!

"No need to apologize," Thalia said, as she smiled and ruffled my hair, "I don't get why you keep on saying 'sorry' for what isn't your fault."

"A-ah, sor- I mean, u-um, u-uh…"

"Come on, stand tall! You're a Hunter for Gods sake! Be proud!"

I tried to stand taller and stick my nose in the air a little.

"Good!" Thalia said, as she took out aloooot of bandages, "Do you have any injuries?"

"A-ah! I-I u-um,"

"Ah, there's one."

A really really big purple bruise was on my elbow. When did I get that? Oh yeah, when I tripped on the bandage before the battle started. I'm such an idiot!

She gave me a pretty flowery pink band aid, and stuck it on my elbow.

"There you go!" Thalia beamed, and she put her hands on her hips in satisfaction, "all fixed!"

Suddenly, Lord Apollo flashed in from behind Thalia. He was wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses, and looked like those star actors that I saw on TV at the mall a few months ago. (I got really creeped out and scared of the TV salesman who kept on talking to me, and I ran all over the place. S-sorry Thalia…)

"Hey Thals!" he beamed. It was hurting my eyes…

"A-ah! Lord Apollo!" Thalia cried, seeming surprised as she almost jumping 5 feet off the ground.

"I just wanted to say, that a band aid _miiight _not be the best solution to a bruise."

"O-okay…" Thalia said, as she nodded a little.

"Good that you understand! Now excuse me, I need to go tend to this Miranda girl from Aphrodite's cabin! Bye!"

He flashed off (once again, hurting my eyes) and left us standing here.

"Gods," Thalia mumbled, as she absentmindedly pulled the band aid off my elbow, "Apollo is hot."

"H-huh? Isn't that because he's the god of the sun or something?" I asked, as I blinked a few times.

"Ella, that's not what I meant," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. She muttered some stuff about this person named 'Percy' or something. Bad Ella! I shouldn't butt into people's business!

Then, Mr. Chiron stood up tall and shouted over the crowd, "HEROES!"

All of the attention turned to him.

"I have stood to say, that we have successfully defended our camp!"

Yay! The campers cheered, and the Hunters nodded their heads dutifully.

"…However, without the 3 assassins of Chaos, it would've been impossible. I want to thank Smile, Shade and Shadow for their extremely needed help! (Campers nodded in acknowledgement and a very loud snort was heard from a boy with muddy brown hair and swampy green eyes) I congratulate you all-"

"This calls for a haiku." Lord Apollo said dutifully, as he cleared his throat. There were groans coming from all over the camp and a very loud moan coming from Lady Artemis. I hope it isn't as bad as the time he came to visit us… the haiku wasn't really good. He held up his hands dramatically and said:

"_Gaea flees away,_

_I heal all the campers,_

_I am so awesome."_

… I don't like that one either. It's kind of bad…

"The middle line was only 6 syllables," Lady Artemis commented. Ah! It _is_!

Lord Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes, how about, _I am really stupid_?"

"No, that's also 6 syllables…"

"That's enough," Lord Poseidon interrupted, as he sweat-dropped, "Please, continue Chiron."

"Very well," Mr. Chiron said, nodding, "I congratulate you all, heroes, for your bravery and skills, fighting to save the camp. I must thanks to Lord Poseidon, Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis, and Lord Hermes (who looked depressed since he was named last) for coming here to help us defeat Gaea!"

A round of applause broke through the crowd. I joined in too! It's a good thingy that we managed to survive!

"We will now celebrate!" Mr. Chiron announced, as he raised a sword in the air, "For the-"

"I got it!" cried Lord Apollo as he flashed a bright smile, "_I heal all the weak campers__! _How's that?! 7 syllables!"

A moment of silence broke through the crowd, as they sweat-dropped at Lord Apollo… was he thinking about his haiku the whole time Mr. Chiron was speaking?

"Really brother?" Lady Artemis said, "Really?"

"Huh? What? Where's the applause?" Lord Apollo asked blankly, as he looked around, "Why's everyone looking at me?"

I think I really wanted to do what people on internet call 'face-palm'.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

-10 minutes later-

After that moment of awkwardness, Artemis started fighting with Apollo… something about lame haiku's and annoying brothers.

"WHY AREN'T YOU PAST THE HAIKU PHASE YET?!" she said, in capitals. Apollo looked nonchalant, as he plugged in his ear buds and nodded his head to the beat on his shiny IPod. I think the band Green Days is singing.

While we watched the Gods bicker, I noticed that the campers and Chiron were talking. Terrance (the brother that partly ruined my life) was arguing, and stomped off in anger. I don't get why people get along with him.

The campers and hunters scattered, and Chiron galloped towards us.

"Why don't you head somewhere else?" Chiron asked, as he gently leaded us somewhere else, "I'll go get you in a moment."

We asked why, but Chiron refused to answer. He said it was something about the date. What's up with the date? It's December the 24th.

We wandered around a little near the climbing wall and past the smiling and waving dryads. Smile wanted to hang out at the middle of the Climbing wall. I swear, he's suicidal! Shade wanted to go deep into the North Forest and stay near Zeus's fist. To tell the truth, it looks more like a pile of droppings to me, but I doubt Zeus would like it if I called it Zeus's pile of poop. Heck, he might throw a lightning bolt at me for saying that.

Smile's request was denied immediately. He can go suicide if he wants, but he better not drag us with him. In the end, we went to Zeus's 'fist' to hang around, and hopefully see a few monsters to kill. One of the things about being an ADHD demigod with dyslexia and hyper powers: After an exercise, you can't sit still for too long.

I scowled, as I slightly limped towards the forest and tried to keep up with Shade and Smile's pace.

"Stupid leg…" I grumbled, as I tried to walk like Terry Fox did on his run across the continent.

"You're fault for not being careful!" Shade said, shrugging while taking out a book again. The book seemed to hover, as his ghostly hands seemed to be transparent on top of the book cover.

"Hey, at least you didn't lose your leg!" Smile grinned, as he did a peace sign, "Then you would be like a pirate!"

Pirate. That might actually be kind of cool…

"Smile," Shade mumbled, "please don't give Shadow any strange ideas."

Smile stuck his tongue out at Shade. The sun was setting already, and it was getting dark. Wow, I bet it's still around 5:00pm! A speck of snow touched my nose. I guess Khione (goddess of snow) is still doing her job. Big snowflakes started covering the forest. Soon, ice is going to cover the lake… and then I can't go canoeing anymore!

"I wonder... why didn't you turn invisible and sneak up from behind Gaea or something?" Shade asked, as he flipped a page.

Oh. Why didn't I?

"Uh… I forgot..?" I said, but I think it sounded more like a question.

"Dumb nut."

"HEY!"

I wanted to say more, but all of the sudden, I remembered something. Where did the book go?

"Where did the book 'Prisoners of Tartarus' go?"

Shade blinked, "Oh that? I decided to keep it for now. I should give it back to Hades the next time we meet."

Okay then, makes sense since he's a son of Hades. I just hope he doesn't get a super scolding from Hades when he gives it back.

I noticed that Smile was staring with great interest at a raven that was perched on a birch tree around 5 meters away, as it cleaned its feathers.

What's so interesting about that bird? I know there is something unusual about the bird (considering the fact it seemed to stare at us), but otherwise, it looked like a plain raven to me…

It's eyes were blood red and they seemed like they were examining every inch of us. Like a spy… a spy?

I threw a throwing dagger at it with lightning speed, and hit it dead on.

"W-WHY'D YOU KILL THE POOR BIRDY?!" Smile cried, as he hopped over to take a look at the bloody corpse, "IT WAS SO CUTE!"

Really? I thought it was kind of creepy.

"It was probably a spy sent by Obitus." I said, as I checked how many throwing daggers I had left in my air locker. About 19365313 left, damn I'm low on daggers.

"A spy? Oh, so that's why it winked at me," Smile grumbled, and then decided to hold a funeral for it. Over reacting…

"Oh, there you are!" Chiron called, as he galloped towards us, "Come with me!"

We hiked through the forest, ducking beneath bare branches and stepping on snow covered grass.

"So… why did you tell us to wait there?" Shade asked as he put his ducky bookmark in the book he was reading. I never knew why he uses a ducky book mark. I rather like it actually, and so does Smile.

"Well, do you remember how cold and rude the campers were to you?"

"Do we remember? Well, duh!" Smile said, as he waved his hands around dramatically.

"A daughter of Aphrodite had a rather bright idea, of hoisting a party."

"A party? For defeating Gaea?" Shade asked, then crossed his arms, "That's going a _little_ too far. We haven't even completely defeated her yet, so it's not good to let our guard down that much."

I couldn't help but agree with Shade. I mean, what's the point of celebrating this much when there are more battles coming up that we need to prepare for?

"Don't tell me… you don't know?" Chiron asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know what?" I asked, as I jogged to stay with his pace. With his big horsey legs, he can walk rather fast.

"You'll see, you'll see," Chiron chuckled, and had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The opening of the forest was near, and was it just me, or was it really bright for night time?

"_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**_ shouted many, many people.

All the campers, gods and Hunters were there. What the Heck? Even Lord Chaos was here. Isn't he busy?

**"Shadow, don't tell me you forgot about Christmas!"** Lord Chaos chuckled, as he patted me on the back.

"Uh," was my super smart answer.

**"I'll take that as a 'yes'."** Chaos laughed, as the whole camp laughed with him. Christmas lights were hung around, making it seem like stars were settled everywhere, and a huge pine tree was set in the middle of all the cabins, with a star on the top. The fire at the middle of all the cabins gave the tree a dramatic effect and the tree was covered in decorations like shiny planet-like balls covered in many patterns.

What's happening again? It's Christmas already? Oh wait, today's Christmas, December the 24! Why is this happening again?

I couldn't decide what to ask first, so the first thing that came to mind was:

"So… why are you here Lord Chaos?"

Lord Chaos heaved a sigh.

**"The campers prepared this much for you and _that_'s the first thing you ask?!"**

"Ah." Super smart answer 2#

**"They felt bad for treating you guys badly, since without you, they would've been destroyed… or what is that word again? Oh yes, pwned by Gaea."** Lord Chaos explained, as he checked his watch, **"I was passing by and decided to check up on you guys, and found them decorating cabins and attempting to stick a star on top. I gave them a _bit_ of help… just a bit mind you, and the cabins are now festive! Now, I must go, since Mr. Beezwax is waiting for me on planet 682, Ciao now!"**

And with that, Lord Chaos melted away into the wind. Mr. Beezwax? Okay then-

"How did you do that?!"

The little dude who got beaten up by Terrance was sparkling. Literally.

"I mean, in the fight, you went like, POW and then BOOM and then WOOOOSH! And then it was like, EPIC CHOP!" He cried, as his armed flailed around, trying to explain how 'wooshy' and 'powwy' I was.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!" Smile shouted playfully, as he gave a super grin. Please Smile… don't encourage him…

Soon, we were surrounded by little people who kept on trying to explain how awesome we were. The older campers and gods just stood back and chuckled… was that a camera flash coming from the direction of Hermes's kids?

"Settle down kiddies, settle down" called Dionysus lazily, as he drank diet coke from a goblet, "Settle down kiddies, otherwise you might not reach your next Christmas."

"Dionysus! How can you even _think _of killing a poor child? What about their family?!" Hera scolded furiously, as she waggled her finger at Dionysus like a mother, "They would feel horrible, right Zeus dear?!"

Zeus absentmindedly nodded his head, as he stared at a nearby dryad, earning a smack on the head by his wife.

"Clearly, you don't eat enough cereal," Demeter stated, as she materialized a bowl of healthy whole-grain cereal in front of Dionysus, "Eat it all up, and you might develop some muscle, instead of leaving all that flub on your body."

"I do _not_ have any 'flub' as you call it, on my body," Dionysus objected, but before he could say anything, Hermes roared,

"CONGRATS DIONYSUS! YOU WON THE LOTTERY!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Dionysus, as he punched a fist in the air, "I won!"

His triceps… or at least where his triceps are supposed to be were wriggling and jiggling… reminds me of a grandma.

"HAHAHAHA!" Hermes laughed, and Apollo joined in, "YOU GOT FLUBBER ARMS!"

Hephaestus gave them a strange look, and Artemis just shook her head and muttered, "boys."

* * *

**Shade's P.O.V.**

After settling down on the white-clothed tables (we sat at the Hermes table since we were staying there), we were served BBQ, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese and fresh bread. The campers took their goblets and chose the types of juices, fizzy drinks they wanted. Dionysus seemed particularly happy since he received permission from Zeus, to drink wine. Just this once. (As soon as he heard that, he started guzzling down wine.)

"MERRY CHRISTMAS " cried Chiron, as the campers roared and cheered. Even the gods clapped a little. Raising the goblets, we all cheered and did a toast.

Everyone got up, and offered their food to the God of their choice. We were the last to get up and go to the pavilion fire to sacrifice part of our food. The campers stared at us as went, making it look like we were supermodels on stage (which I can promise, we're not and probably never going to be).

We offered our food to Lord Chaos, who no doubt is rushing around again, trying to clear things up in outer space. I hope he's doing fine, because before I was went to meet Shadow and Smile on Planet 4 (Mars, named after the roman god of war, or otherwise Ares, for Greek) in the Milky way, was trying to arrange and organize documents and missions, which I proved impossible because every time you arrange 10 documents or missions, another 50 popped onto the table (I was moving faster than the speed of light then.)

We scraped the tastiest food with the best quality from our plates. Once my sweetest strawberry hit the fire, it burst up and basically formed a fiery dragon. That always happens whenever we sacrifice something to Lord Chaos. Really scared me the first few times, but now it's kind of normal. Very dramatic if you ask me.

As expected, the campers look like they just seen a T-Rex, which was pretty funny, since it looked like a huge bunch of fish, gaping at us. The gods just looked at Zeus who shrugged and said, "I could do better."

Yummy scents and aroma's floated through the air, as the feast started. Apollo was singing some song about victory and how cool he is, and his sons and daughters joined in, in perfect harmony. Even my half brother Nico sort of hummed along (but it was all completely off tune). I guess Kai didn't get the talent to sing, but to write Haiku's and poems (which I must say, Apollo sucks at making them up.)

Poseidon left to take care of his underwater palace. Apparently, his favorite grand underwater cave cafe exploded due to accidental mix of gun powder and a littered lighter that got lit up by a few curious hermit crabs. Zeus slipped away sometime in the commotion and Hades wasn't here in the first place.

I took a bite out of my salmon sushi, as I looked around. Everything was festive. Shadow paled when he saw what I was eating.

"Please, choose something else next time Shade." He mumbled, as he ate a spoonful of his blue mashed potatoes which were rather distracting.

"As long as you don't choose blue next time." I muttered back, and I ate another. He paled even more. Aw, little Shadow feels bad for the fishy.

It was really fun (not that I want to admit it) sitting there and watching everyone. It was like a great big family, celebrating together. I actually wanted to butt in and say that Gaea _will_ be returning and it's going to get even harder even if it's Christmas, but Shadow stopped me and said, "Dude! Look! Salmon sushi! Eat!" before paling again and looking like he was going to throw up.

Everything was kind of crazy, since Hermes kept on pulling traps on campers.

Okay, so maybe it was actually a disaster. Left and right, you'd find campers covered in tar and feathers. Sometimes, a flying piece of cake would fly and Aphrodite would shout and complain about how molecules of cake might get on her perfect pink dress.

Ares would then comfort her and start making threats to whoever was doing that (Hermes paled a lot when Ares threatened to tell Zeus about the whoopee cushion hidden on Zeus's throne).

Demeter rushed around, serving and dumping cereal onto everyone's plate and Hephaestus talked with his sons and daughters. Artemis was talking to Athena about boys and their indecencies. Well, I am _so_ sorry Artemis for not getting sex change.

Laughter and chattering rang out all over camp, as Hunters, campers and gods chatted all together. Technically, they would be breaking the ancient law of not communicating with their children, but it's Christmas! Who gives a shit?!

_The law does._

Oh, damn it, you infected me Shadow! Now I think like you!

_It's hard not to get infected, Mwahahahahahahahaha_

Shadow grinned at me, as he ate a spoonful of cereal that Demeter gave him. I already pushed it to aside, since I don't quite enjoy cereal anymore. (Ate it way to many times while visiting the Underworld.)

A loud cry rang out throughout the camp.

"PEANUT BUTTEEERRR!"

I turned my head to see a big group of Cyclops running up Halfblood hill. A attack?

"U-uh… Tyson?!" Shadow spluttered, as he pointed to the Cyclops.

"Hi! Tyson is back!" Tyson the Cyclops cried.

Who's he?

_A Cyclops._

Well, obviously.

_He's a son of Poseidon too OOMF-_

"MERRY MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Tyson shouted, as he body tackled (hugged) Shadow, "I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD ONE!"

"Y-yeah, I will as soon as *choke* you let me go…" Shadow gasped, as he got "hugged". I'm glad I wasn't sitting there.

As Tyson went around, giving rib-breaking hugs, Chiron stepped forwards.

"Tyson," he said kindly, "Glad to have you here for Christmas!"

"YES! TYSON CAME BACK FOR CHRISTMAS! RIGHT SOLDIERS?"

"YESH!" the other Cyclops cried as the sound rang out throughout the camp. ('Oh the cute little dears, they are such good kids, visiting their friends on Christmas' cried Hera)

"AND I BRIK, BRINK, BRING SOMETHING GOOD!" he beamed, as he brang out a gigantic bowl of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, "WE BRING PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICHES!"

And who doesn't love a Christmas night full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?

The thing is, the each soldier in the army of Cyclops behind him also brang a big (uh, sorry scratch that, GIGANTIC) bowlful of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

I gulped.

I might never enjoy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches ever again.

* * *

**-End of chapter 15-**

If you don't like it, then that's okay. Leave it in a review!

I rather liked it, and spent until 1:10am working on this, so be happy folks! BE HAPPPPYYY~

Thanks for the reviews, it was really encouraging! Some ideas and more criticism would be good!

THANKS FOR READING!

-Snow

p.s. MERRY CHRISTMAAAS!


	16. A Day at Camp

_C__hapter 16: A Day at Camp_

* * *

**Authors Note! **

THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE!

I thought chapter 15 was boring, but hey, either I'm too negative of myself, or you people are too positive.

I hope you enjoy chapter 16!

* * *

-Chapter 16-

**Shade's P.O.V.**

Well, let's see… when you start a chapter, you have to say what's happening right?

Well, a damn noisy bird was chirping on the ol' birch tree behind me.

Several days have passed since the Christmas party, and I still haven't found a way to get rid of the permanent marker on my hood and my face.

I was so tired of people staring at me, I went desperate, and even asked _Smile_ for advice (and that's what you call, _desperate_). He suggested that I scrub my face using an abrasive sponge. And guess what? I was actually stupid enough to take his advice! My face was pretty much swollen and red for the next 2 days.

I asked for Shadow's advice. He said: Why? You look fine the way you are.

_Thanks_ Shadow. That was a _great_ piece of advice you gave me.

So here I am, walking around as a floating mustache man with a farting pencil on the back of my head, making a complete fool of myself.

I can't even go to the bathroom without people staring at me.

"You're making too much of a big deal out of it," Shadow whispered, as he was trying to build a sculpture of Poseidon at Arts and Crafts, "You don't look _that_ bad."

I can sense sarcasm in that sentence.

"Yeah Shade!" Smile grinned, as he accidentally made his portrait of Zeus look more like an old bearded business man with a red splat of paint in the middle of his face, "At least we didn't add another mustache!"

Pft, you were _trying_ to.

I stared at my transparent hands, as I failed miserably at my origami of Hades. I think I did step 73 wrong.

After the Christmas party, the campers warmed up to us, and soon, pretty much all of the campers were _really friendly._

A wet paintbrush covered in bright yellow flew across the room and hit Smile square in the face. The paint matches his hair.

"HEY YOU, IN THE BLACK HOOD," shrieked Clarisse, as she pointed at Shadow, "I _WILL_ KILL YOU THIS TIME! COME TO THE ARENA AFTER THIS!"

Shadow grinned; _sure, let's beat you up for the 52nd time. _

Yep_, really friendly._

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

_-At the Arena-_

This was the 52nd time Clarisse has challenged me.

I moved my leg around. It's already healed to the point that I can run, walk, etc. easily. I don't need a cast anymore.

"I will beat you this time assassin," she growled, as she prepared her lightning spear.

"Uh huh," I nodded absentmindedly. I reached for my pouch of daggers- huh? Oh yeah, where did Smile put my pouch of throwing daggers again?

"PAY ATTENTION!" she screamed, as she charged towards me.

I sidestepped. I remember him stealing them yesterday when I was returning from the bathroom… and then…

"HEYAAAH!" she shrieked, as she tried to kick me in the private part (that would hurt) and I sidestepped again… I followed Smile to see what he was up to… and I lost track of him because he started flying…

"Stop dodging!" she shouted, as she threw a punch at me.

"If you stop attacking, then sure!" I called, as I grabbed her fist and reached for Nebula. I made sure to remove the poison, so that no one gets injured… as long as I don't get carried away.

I sliced the air beside her head with my sword, and rested my sword by her neck. If I were Smile, where would I put my pouch...?

"Again!" Clarisse yelled.

"Sure." I said, shrugging. I would probably put it somewhere high up… like the Climbing wall? I'll go check after this.

Clarisse prepared her spear again, and the campers watched us like we were rabid elephants. Why did she _have_ to decide to have a fight in the middle of Sword fighting class?

Smile was cheering with pompoms enthusiastically like a cheer leader, and Shade just stood there depressed, holding pompoms that Smile probably forced into his hands. I feel bad for him.

"GRRRAAH!" Clarisse growled, and started charging again. Why is she so predictable?

I was just about to sidestep, until she suddenly jumped above me, and was about to stab.

I jumped up higher than her, and pinned her down with Nebula on her neck again. She was trying to kill me wasn't she?!

"Damn it," she grunted, as I backed away and she got up.

"Why do you always try to kill me whenever we fight?" I complained, probably sounding like some little kid asking for some blueberry twizzlers.

"'Cus," she shrugged like, 'whatever', "You won't die."

"I'm not invincible!" I argued, as I sheathed Nebula.

Clarisse snorted, as if she didn't believe me, and ordered all of the campers to go back to training.

I was put in charge of supervising the campers training after the fight, since Chiron found out that Terrance wasn't treating the campers very nicely. Clarisse got her job of training them back, though I was the one who taught the most. Seriously, Clarisse and the Ares kids don't know any starting moves other than charging.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen Terrance ever since the Christmas party ended… where could he have gone?

I walked towards Poseidon's cabin, while Smile was cheering for Clarisse. Shade looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

I neared the sea-green cabin.

"…-and now everyone acts like they are heroes!"

I paused. What was that? I peeked into the window, and pressed an ear to the wall. I hope I don't look like a stalker.

It was Poseidon, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and flip flops (as usual). He looked like he was trying to calm Terrance down, who was now ranting like a lunatic, and looking like he was a fish out of water.

"Please, calm yourself Terrance," Poseidon soothed, in his smooth deep voice.

"Calm myself? CALM MYSELF?!" Terrance shrieked, "YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

"Of course I care Terrance," Poseidon assured (I sense sarcasm), "I do very much, but I just think that there might be more important things that there are to do now."

"MORE IMPORTANT?!" Terrance screamed, "WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS?!"

Poseidon sighed, and patted Terrance on the head, "I must leave now, for it is forbidden for me to stay here very long. I will visit some other time, but for now, try to get along with the other campers and behave nicely alright?"

Terrance looked like he was going to explode like an underwater volcano (they spew out extremely poisonous volcanic gasses that can easily kill a fish, but that's not the point), and opened and closed his mouth as if he was too furious to say anything,

Poseidon evaporated away, before Terrance could say another word. Terrance buried himself in his bed, and started screaming into it.

What the hell was that?

* * *

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

I sighed heavily, as I walked towards my throne. Terrance has been getting quite noisy lately, and everything in the seas has been rather disastrous. Ah, my favorite sea-weed restaurant just collapsed. HADES! (Sorry brother, I didn't mean you.)

"My lord," Steve the dolphin murmured, as he bowed to me, "would you like a snack or a drink?"

"No," I said, "it is fine."

Steve bowed again, before swimming out of the throne room. The room was bathed in a sea-green color, and seashells and star fish were decorating the floor. I bent down and picked up a special seashell from beside my throne.

The sunlight faintly shined in from the water's surface, as the two hammerhead sharks James and Tim, came swimming in, probably just checking on me or something (they made this their daily routine without my consent).

"James, if anyone comes to meet me, please inform them to come back later," I ordered. The two hammerhead sharks nodded, before swimming out.

Before Percy left, I created a special seashell that would help me examine his emotions. It would help me know how Percy was feeling. (I couldn't tell him of course, he would think I was a STALKER!)

I turned the shell a few times in my hands, and examined it. Right now, it was a confused purple, and swirled as if trying to figure something out, but at the same time, it was slightly blue. A sad color.

Why would Percy be sad?

It reminded me of the last time I saw him, and I can still remember what happened, like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

"_My lord!" Steve panicked, as he rushed up and bowed, "There is an emergency!"_

_I turned and calmly asked, "What is it Steve?"_

"_Young Percy Jackson has left Camp Halfblood!"_

_I sighed. This is the 8th time a dolphin has told me this, and frankly, I am sick of hearing the same news. I still have Terrance after all._

"_I have been notified, and you are dismissed." I replied._

"_But my lord!" Steve cried, "Young Percy is thinking of leaving forever, and is now in danger of all the monsters-"_

"_I said, I have been notified," I interrupted, brushing my beard, "You are dismissed."_

_Steve raised his head to protest, but bowed sadly, as he slowly turned around and left._

_-14 days later-_

_I could sense it. _

_I was causing it to rain, until I felt a drop fall on Paul. A drop on Sally. A drop on blood._

_I hoped Sally and Mr. Blowfish were alright._

_I vapor traveled as fast as I could to Sally's location, which was in the dense forest of some park that I didn't take the time to read._

_Rain and blood was mixing together on the dirt and soil, and I could hear sobs coming from my left. I rushed towards that direction, hoping to see Sally and Blowfish, perfectly alright._

_That part of my wish was true. I had forgotten one person though._

_Sally was crying and holding my son's head on her lap. It hurt to see her like that. _

"_Percy…" she whispered, "Why…"_

_Paul kneeled beside her, watching Percy with sad eyes. What was happening?!_

_I realized that I couldn't sense any blood circulation or any heart beat and pulse coming from Percy._

"_Percy? Percy?" I whispered continuously. It couldn't be. He had to be alive. He was my son. He had to be alive._

_Regardless of my continuous wishing, Percy did not move. He stayed still and his blood leaked slowly and spread until it reached my foot. The cold blood gently touched my toes, and painted the bushes and grass red._

_I couldn't watch any further._

_I turned and left, only to be called to a council meeting with the Olympian gods._

"_I could not sense Percy Jackson in the Underworld at all!" _

_That sentence from Hades, my brother had surprised me greatly._

"_I could not sense his life force on Earth either!" Hades informed, and sat down beside his wife, Persephone who looked rather confused as she rubbed her deep red ruby bracelet._

"_His death was also strange," Hades continued, "Instead of becoming a corpse and having his soul leave the dead body, his soul and body seemed to have died together!"_

_The argument was long, and tiresome. In the end, it was decided we would hide my son's death from his friends and the people he knows. We also had wished that Sally and Paul would forget, but they had refused to forget that their son was dead._

_Of course, there was also a chance that Percy was alive, but we have no knowledge where else he could have went if he wasn't on Earth, under water, or in the skies. _

_It was as if he disappeared._

_-End of Flashback-_

I felt rage, fury and most of all, depression race throughout my body after that, but it soon died away, and got replaced by longing. I wanted my son back. I searched the Earth for him, and a few other Gods helped, including Hestia, who I gratefully thank. I went over our boundaries and even into Alaska… but I found no trace of him. It was as if he disappeared off Earth.

I thought I could replace Terrance with Percy, and started treating him with extra care.

I don't know what happened. Maybe it all got to his head. Terrance started acting even more rude, and flamboyant than usual. I always expected the rude part of him to be a bit of my genes; to have a talent to angering gods, but it seems that it wasn't it.

I was an idiot to think that I could replace Percy.

Now the shell was the color yellow, a bright yellow.

At least wherever that son of mine is, Percy is happy now.

* * *

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

"KYAAAAAH!" Ella screamed.

I jerked out of my day dream on that super steamy large pepperoni and cheese pizza, and turned to see Ella sprawled on the ground.

"Are you okay Ella?" I asked, as I reached out a hand to help Ella up, "That was one big fall."

Ella nodded uneasily, and I noticed that she had another big purple bruise on her knee. How is it possible to get so many injuries in one day?

I sighed and bent down to place my 13th band aid on her knee. I know that Lord Apollo told me that band aids aren't the best thing, but hey, that's all I have.

Ella patted her knee gently, before we walked out of North Forest. Ella lost the head band I gave her to keep her hair out of her face, and I found her crying over it in her tent.

I was hoping to find it in the forest, since we played capture the flag again yesterday, but all I found was a stinky sock (yeeew) probably from the Hermes people, and a pen, that belongs to that Bob-Smile dude… I think it's permanent, since I 'accidentally' drew a mustache on Alice without telling her, and it wouldn't come off when I tried to wipe it off without waking her. Oops.

"You keep on looking okay?" I asked, as I saw a bunch of campers head towards the climbing wall, "I want to watch them climb the wall once, and then I'll come back."

Ella nodded and gave a salute, before heading towards the Amphitheater.

"Hey Thalia! Did you find it?"

I turned to find Alice racing up next to me. PFFFFFFFT!

I had to punch myself before I stopped chuckling about mustache on her face. She still hasn't noticed it yet.

"Sadly, nope," I said, trying to hide my grin, "So how high did you make it?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I made it to the top!" Alice grinned, before frowning and adding quietly, "and almost got killed by a spurt of lava."

"That's great!" I complimented, as I stared at the marker-made mustache. It was twitching and bristling on its own.

"I don't know why…" Alice whispered in my ear, "But everyone's staring at me."

She turned flamboyantly while flicking her hair, and bellowed triumphantly,

"I KNOW I'M BEAUTIFULLY GORGEOUS, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO STARE AT ME!" and a lot of the campers looked away. The mustache was tap dancing.

Ahahah… I should've known that something that belongs to _them_ isn't normal.

I slipped the pen into my pocket, and walked to the base of the hill. Oh, there's death breath.

"Hey!" I called, as I ran up and slapped Nico on the back, "How're you doing?"

"Ah," Nico grumbled, as he rubbed the part I slapped, "fine, until you came."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. Ignore the comment, ignore the comment.

"So, whatcha doing?" I asked, as I stared at the really high climbing wall. I shivered; no way in hell am I climbing that thing.

"Getting ready to climb the hill," Nico said nervously.

"Hahaha, good luck-"

"How come no one notices me…?"

I jumped, W-WHAT THE?

I noticed a gloomy looking Shade standing beside Nico. Was he there the whole time?!

"A-ah, sorry…?" I apologized.

He sighed, as he gave a glance at Nico,

"You ready?"

Nico nodded really seriously as if he was going into a battlefield, "yeah."

"Good luck!" I called, as they got ready to run, but stopped in mid-sprint.

"Aren't you coming?" Shade asked, as he looked curiously.

"U-uh, well…" I panicked, Quick, quick, make an excuse! I can't just say that I'm afraid of heights! That would ruin my pride… need to change the subject… uuuummm, uuuuaaahhhh…

"I see, so you're afraid of heights huh?" Shade grinned. EEEEEH?! WHEN'D HE APPEAR RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?!

Nico looked curiously at us, as we stood face to face with each other.

"No I'm not!" I protested, but Shade was zooming off, dragging Nico with him. DAMN HIIIIM!

I glanced at the pen in my pocked, and grinned.

"Uh, Thalia?" Alice asked, as her mustached did a back flip, "You're grin is kind of evilly scary…"

"Ah, sorry, sorry," I apologized, as I left to join Ella.

With this pen, I can get revenge.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I jumped over a crack in the rocks, and dodged a spurt of lava.

Shade had agreed to accompany me while climbing this wall of doom, for an unknown reason. He's really nice to me.

I stared at his transparent head, as he swiftly dodged every blob of lava, no problemo.

I don't know why, but I feel a connection between him and me. Well, I dunno. Probably I'm just thinking too much.

"Concentrate," Shade grunted, as he pulled me away from a falling boulder, "You'll get yourself squashed!"

Aaah, I'll think about this later, otherwise I'll get killed.

Me and Shade ran and dodged while I struggled to keep up and he slowed down, so I could catch up.

He's kind of like a brother; like the family I never had.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was spying on Shadow behind a bush of leaves and berries. Very poisonous, so no birds would ever come to eat them.

Each time he comes near me (a 5 meter radius), I try to avoid him, because, like …he's kind of scary (I will not admit this to anyone.)

I'm determined to rip off that hood of his. I bet he's just some ugly dude who talks big and got superpowers by cheating or something. I will get my revenge.

I took a glance in my book. I've been taking notes on him ever since. Notes so far are:

-Seems to enjoy water

-Very dark brown hair

-Hangs around his friends (Smile and Shade) a lot

-Very powerful

-Fails at archery

Well, not my fault that I only got 5, it's hard to stay away from him, yet try to identify him at the same time.

"Are you _still _trying to find out his identity?" Malcolm asked, as he organized his books from A to Z, "I already told you, they're cool guys!"

"They stuck me on a tree for _4 hours,_" I snapped, as I used my binoculars to stare at Shadow. He was talking to his friends like it was a completely normal day.

"They're okay! Especially Shade, he likes to borrow my books!" Malcolm cried, as he threw his book, _New France in 1965_ on his bed, "Even if he's transparent! He's probably just a ghost."

"IT'S NOT NORMAL FOR GHOSTS TO HAVE LIVING FRIENDS!" I shrieked. Why doesn't he get how dangerous they could be?

"Now, now Anna, think of it like this, is it not normal for black people to have friends with white? Oh gods, that's kind of racist." Malcolm grumbled.

"MALCOLLLMM!" I groaned, as I pointed at him, "Why don't you get my point?!"

"Why don't you get _my_ point?" Malcolm asked, raising an eyebrow, "relax yourself."

I huffed, and stormed to my bed. Why doesn't he understand?!

Athena doesn't take risks.

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

I gasped for air, as I sprinted through the forest. Trees blurred, as I focused on moving forwards, towards my target.

Light disappeared as I reached the tree. A cold glow lit up the area.

I felt my heart lift.

Ah, so beautiful, with it's rotting branches and its black bug-invested trunk.

_**Do you have it?**_

Yes my lord.

I stepped forwards and presented the raven to him. It has been long dead, and it was rather a pain to sneak into the Camp to get it.

After examining its memories, my lord raised his head.

_**Hmm, I see. So the three assassins continue to live ignorantly?**_

Yes lord. They won't be expecting much.

_**Has Shadow recovered from his leg injury?**_

Yes, but he still cannot do thing too extensive, like sprinting at full speed, or doing over extensive acrobatic movements.

Low rumbling chuckles came out through the tree.

_**You have done well. You may rest.**_

My lord, you are too kind.

I bowed, as I transformed into a fox and hopped away.

Just you wait Camp Halfblood and Gods of Earth.

Lord Obitus won't be down for long.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 16-**

The more reviews I get, the faster the updates, so review REVIEW _**REEEEVIEIIIIEIEEEEWWWWWWWW**_

Okay, Ciao.

-Snow


	17. The Ravens are Watching

_Chapter 17: Ok, Maybe A Little Longer_

* * *

**Author****'s Note :P**

OH MY GOOOOOOD

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, THE REVIEWS YOU GAVE ME WERE ABSULOUTELY AWESOME, I LOVE YOU AAAALL!

Except for **theHuntress101** who says 'please update soon' every time she ends her review.

DON'T RUSH ME YOOOOOOOUU! *TURNS INTO FEMALE HULK*

AND **mom**! WHY ARE YOU READING MY FANFIC?!

Naw, I'm just kidding (JOKE JOKE), I like you all. Have a pizza.

Well anyway, I may not be updating really frequently, since school is starting again :P

AND I didn't proof read this chapter, so there might be grammar mistakes, etc.

But anyways, thanks for the encouragement everyone!

* * *

-Chapter 17-

**Shadow P.O.V.**

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at the Hermes table.

It was a early Sunday morning, and it was breakfast time in the mess hall. Annabeth Chase was staring at me like a owl with rabies.

She seemed to be hysterical or something as she wrote and seemed to be taking notes on me in a book that said, _Amapeth's Swart Zofes on Shaqom, tbe Assssiu ot Ch0as._

Oh, sorry, dyslexia.

I squinted my eyes, to see that it said _Annabeth's Smart Notes on Shadow, the Assassin of Chaos. _

Right. So now she's a stalker?!

I uncomfortably took a sip of my blue cherry coke.

"Lucky," Smile whispered cheerfully, as he chewed on an overripe grape, "I wish I had a fan club!"

I choked.

"Not a fan club Smile, I can assure you that Annabeth is not trying to create a fan club about me," I muttered, as I coughed a few times to get rid of the cherry coke stuck in my throat

"Or…" Smile replied mischievously, "IIIS she?"

He gave a really creepy grin before running off to Apollo's table snickering. I swear, he's going to go bonkers… that is, if he isn't already.

"U-um, excuse me sir…"

I turned around in my seat to see Ella standing behind me. I got to know her just yesterday, when she thanked me for apparently saving her life in battle when I killed a big scary bat-like thingy monster. My reaction: Did I?

Oh well, I always get lost in battles.

"I told you already, you can just call me Shadow," I reminded.

"U-uh," Ella stuttered, looking embarrassed, "O-okay Shadow sir!"

I sighed. I don't think she'll ever drop the 'sir' thing.

"Just like Black Jack," I muttered.

"Who?" Ella asked, seeming to be interested, before immediately cowering back, "S-sorry! S-sorry! I shouldn't have heard that!"

She apologizes too much.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, "Anyways, Black Jack is this nice Pegasus that lives in the stables over there."

I pointed my finger towards the stables.

"S-so… I'm like a Pegasus…?" Ella asked, not seeming to like the idea of being like a flying horse.

"I can talk to horses… and the nice Pegasus named Black Jack over there likes to call me 'boss' all the time…" I explained, hoping to clear things up a bit, "Do you get it?"

"Yes sir!" She nodded.

"Don't call me sir…" I muttered.

"Okay Shadow sir!" She replied.

I felt my eyebrow twitch, and mumbled quietly "Are you trying to annoy me…?"

"EEH?!" She shrieked, apparently she heard me,"A-aaah! I'm so sorry Shadow—sir! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sor-"

"It's okay, I'm sorry if I sounded mean! I'm really sorry, so just please stop apologizing!" I cried, trying to calm her down.

"I've tried for a whole year and she keeps on apologizing and bowing."

I looked to the right to see Thalia walking up to me from Artemis's table.

"Uh, hi," I replied dumbly. _Way_ to make a conversation Shadow.

"Yeah, hi," Thalia replied, rolling her eyes as she bent down to Ella's height, "Artemis wants to talk with all of the Hunters about the battle in our cabin and what we'll be doing at camp okay?"

Ella looked kind of disappointed. Oh wait, I guess I didn't let her tell me what she wanted to say.

I gave her a 'sorry' look, and they waved 'goodbye' before leaving and heading towards Artemis's silvery cabin.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU HAD A FAN CLUB!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch for about the 5th time today. I don't think I even need to turn around to recognize this stupidly annoying voice.

"Shut up Smile, and no I don't."

* * *

**Shade's P.O.V.**

_Shinigami Pencil raced through the forests, with his trusty blade by his side._

"_YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME BEAN BROTHERS!" He shouted bravely, as he jumped from branch to branch with the agility of a ninja._

_The evil bean brothers chuckled at how naive Shinigami Pencil was, before replying in unison, "We'll see, we'll see!"_

_The Bean Brothers momentarily turned their backs and Shinigami Pencil saw an opportunity to strike! He jumped from the branch and held his blade up in an offensive position. He attacked! His blade is just a few millimeters from bean brother's head until-_

"YOOOOOOOOOOO SHAAAADEEE!"

Eh?

I turned to see Smile, reading behind my back.

"Shinigami Pencil looks funny! I wonder how he would look with a mustache?" he wondered, as he reached for his marker of doom that he somehow fixed after I smushed it into smithereens.

"No, I'm pretty sure Shinigami Pencil looks fine the way he is," I replied, "Now go away."

"WHHYYYYYY I'm so boooooorrreeeddddd," Smile complained, as he plopped himself on the bench right beside me, "AND CAMP ACTIVITIES DON'T START AFTER 10 MINUTES!"

I widened my eyes. Wow, he's smarter than I thought.

"You can read time?!" I asked, shocked.

"DUH DOOOOII!" He answered, and crossed his arms to pout.

"Hey Shade," Shadow said, as he turned around to face me, "Annabeth staring at me creepily."

I turned to see a blonde haired girl sitting at Athena's table taking notes on Shadow. Stalker?!

"I'M BORED!" cried Smile.

"I'm getting creeped out," Shadow complained.

"Aaaand, what makes you guys think I care?" I asked.

Moment of silence.

"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND THOOOUUUGGHHH!" Smile cried, as he waved his hands around to point out his opinion.

"Uh, what he said," Shadow said, as he pointed at Smile.

I rolled my eyes, "And what do you expect me to do?"

"I dunno," they said in unison, "just fix it."

"Since _when_ was I your servant?!" I cried, as I basically face palmed myself.

Thankfully, this dreadful conversation ended when Chiron stepped up.

"Campers!" He called.

The chattering of all the campers died down, and Chiron stood down, as big ol' Dionysus walked up with his usual can of diet coke.

"Well kiddies, you know what to do! Now shoo shoo, off to your places."

* * *

**Smile's P.O.V.**

Shade is so meeeaaan!

I huffed, as I headed towards Sword and Shield class with Shadow and Shadow, who was kind of daydreaming or something. So boooorring! And no, I do not sound like a complainy baby.

"Pair up all of you!" Clarisse yelled, irritated, "We're gonna practice disarming again, since most of you still haven't got it!"

"Calm down Clarisse," Shadow mumbled, as he headed off to supervise or whatever. Okaaay! Time to pull out the awesome pompoms.

"E-eh!" Shade cried, as he saw me pull out my favorite awesome florescent yellow pompoms, "Y-you're not gonna make me… do-do _that_ again are you?!"

"Well, we gotta encourage them don't we?" I cheered, as I shoved a pair of awesome florescent pink pompoms in his hands, "Pink matches you."

"You must be colorblind," Shade groaned, as he tried to push it back, "Take them back!"

"Fine, if you don't want to…" I took them back into my awesomely messy air locker and pulled out a pair of awesome sparkly purple ones, "Take these ones instead!"

"HOW MANY POMPOMS DO YOU EVEN HAVE?!" cried Shade.

"Oh, just about 50 pairs," I said, shrugging awesomely.

"50?! 50?!" Shade mumbled.

I cast an awesome sticky spell on his hands.

"Okaay, lets go! Shadow! Shadow! How d'you spell Shadow-you go S! H! A! D! O! W! That speeeeeells, SHADOW!"

Shade gave me a disgusted look, "Do I have to do that too?"

"DUH DOOOI!" I cried.

"Just-no. No." He objected, as he tried to hand back the awesome pompoms, "HEY! I CAN'T LET GO!"

I gave an awesome wink, "Sticky spell, level 67, impossible to break unless spell caster says so!"

"Smiiiiilllee!" He growled.

"Come on! Don't make me cast the puppet spell on you too!" I laughed, as I waved my awesome pompom in the air.

"I hate you," Shade declared.

"And I like you too, now hurry up!" I replied, as I started casting the awesome puppet spell.

"Okay okay!" Shade cried.

"Good!" I grinned awesomely.

"Shadow. S-s. H. A… D-d…O-o…W… and that spells Shadow," Shade mumbled quietly and really unenthusiastically.

I gave an awesomely creepy smile, "Shade…I'm gonna cast the spell now…"

"OKAY OKAAAY! I GIVE!" Shade cried, as he waved his pompoms around.

"GOOD!" I cheered, "COPY ME! S! H! A! D!..."

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I stared as Shade started jumping up and down, copying every move Smile was doing like some kind of chipmunk.

That's… that's just plain creepy.

I gave a shiver, as I turned to face the campers.

"Hey Shadow, could you correct me in disarming," cried a Aphrodite girl, "I think I'm doing it wrong!"

"Sure!" I replied, before jogging towards her. I hope Smile isn't torturing Shade. I can hear Smile shouting from all the way over here.

"S! H! A! D! O! W! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?! SHA-"

"SMILE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I called back.

Smile looked pouty, as he told Shade to shout louder. Shade just paled even paler than he already is. Yep, Smile's torturing Shade alright. I'm pretty lucky I'm not him.

"Well?" the Aphrodite girl asked, "How was it?"

"U-ah, could you do it again?" I asked sheepishly, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

She shrugged and did it again with her partner. Instead of the sword being forced out of the hands, the sword just sort of twisted before falling to the ground.

"Yeah, you're twisting the handle a little too much," I explained, "Try twisting just a little, to the point where you feel like the sword is loose in your opponent's hands before forcing it out."

She nodded, before trying it again, and this time it flew and clattered to the grounds far away from her partner.

"Good job!" I complimented, and gave a grin, "Keep on doing that and you'll be pro at this!"

She nodded happily and her partner started paling. I hope she doesn't kill her partner.

I turned to see Shade frantically running away from Smile, as Smile waved a finger in the air, performing the puppet spell. Yeah, I'm definitely lucky I'm not him.

"Shadow! Could you help me?!" cried some unknown camper.

I sighed.

Well, back to work.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I wore on my invisibility cap and slid into a bush that was well hidden from view.

I spotted that Shadow man-person-nonhuman person teaching campers how to properly disarm and block.

"_Has… good… teaching… skills…_" I mumbled, as I jotted it down on my notebook. So far, I've gotten 7 new ones:

_- Strangely enjoys blue food- part of specimen's diet?_

_- His friend Smile seems to annoy them-yet he has a strange power to relax them without them noticing_

_- His friend Shade is kind of negative- likes to read a lot of books_

_- Shadow is very skilled in throwing knifes- threw one at Smile 2 days ago, Smile somehow survived with only a cut cheek and a bruised knee_

_- Anyone (particularly me) shouldn't mention his past anywhere near 20 feet of him - almost killed me with that glare he gave me_

_- Strange powers to convince everyone they are harmless and happy people- evidence is all around me_

_- Has good teaching skills- at the Arena, Clarisse is barely doing anything_

I was right, these people _are_ dangerous.

"Annabeth?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. WHO THE HELL?!

I found Malcolm standing behind me and staring, "You've really gotten the hang of being a stalker haven't you?"

"I AM NOT BEING A STALKER!" I corrected, as I slipped my pen into my notebook and closed it, "I am only collecting information on somebody by following them around without them knowing."

"And that sums up what a stalker does," Malcolm answered.

"MALCOOOLM!" I growled.

"Yeah yeah, they're all '_dangerous_' and stuff," Malcolm said sarcastically, "I got an ear load from you just yesterday night."

"YOU SEE?!" I cried, "Look at note 6! _Strange powers to convince everyone they are harmless and happy people_!"

"Uh-huh," Malcolm nodded, "I think you should go rest or something… you know, calm your mind…"

"I'm not going crazy" I snapped, as I grabbed my binoculars, "Go back to Arts and Crafts; I'll be there in a moment!"

"Okay then, if you're sure…" Malcolm shrugged, and trudged off towards the crafts that were being constructed.

I watched through binoculars as Shade and Smile was dancing some kind of dance routine, though Shade's looked a bit forced. Maybe that's the traditional dance their specimen does?

"_Dances… strange… traditional… dances…" _I mumbled, as I wrote down note #8.

Shadow turned around and seemed to stare right at me. DOES HE SEE ME?! Does he have an eye on the back of his head or something?!

He started chuckling and laughing. I AM NOT CRAZY!

He gave me a 'yeah right' look, before turning around to correct a little camper on his battle stance.

I WILL GET MY REVENGE YOU STUPID ASSASSIN OF CHAOS, YOU JUST WATCH!

_Sure, I'll be looking forwards to it._

WHOOOO?!

* * *

**Shade's P.O.V.**

My arms and legs were aching.

"SMIIIILLLE!" I complained, "Stop controlling me!"

"But it looks so funny! Especially when you do it!" Smile laughed, as Shadow walked over… IS THAT A VIDEO CAMERA?!

"SMILE, LET ME GO YOU BASTAAARRD!" I shouted, as I struggled. Puppet spell level 45, allows you to talk on your own, but very hard to break free from.

"Smile, keep at it, I wanna sell this to the squads at home," Shadow grinned and Smile grinned evilly back.

And that was the day my pride got completely squashed, even more than it already was.

_-30 minutes later-_

"Hey Shade," Shadow called, "Cheer up, this isn't the worse thing that has ever happened!"

"YOU SOLD A VIDEO OF ME BELLY DANCING TO THE SQUADS!"

"Sheesh, your pride is as large as Athena's…" Shadow mumbled, as he doodled a picture of a tuna fish. It was Arts and Crafts right now.

"NOT TRUE!" I shouted. THAT WAS COMPLETELY HUMILIATING!

"Uh-huh," Shadow nodded absentmindedly, as he counted his money, "Here, you can have half of it."

"CAN I HAVE SOOOOME?" Smile asked enthusiastically.

"No." I replied before Shadow could.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Smile screamed, and acted like the world was over.

"Over dramatic," I mumbled, as I flipped a page on Shinigami Pencil. Where was I…? Ah, right, page 53.

_Shinigami Pencil's blade was suddenly knocked back by a invisible force. What could this be?!_

"_What?! How?!" Shigami Pencil cried, as he stared at the Bean Brothers, "What did you do?!"_

_The Bean Brothers laughed maniacally._

I snorted, probably somewhat like Smile's laughs.

"_You'll never find out!" They snickered, before escaping once again into the darkness of the forest, where the unknown lies._

"_Damn it!' Shinigami Pencil cursed, before grudgingly trudging back to home, to consult and report to his head captain and Sensei*, Shinigami Paper._

_Gently opening the door, he bowed to his teacher, and muttered, "I'm back."_

_Slowly, a tall and wrinkled piece of paper as white as snow turned around. He was recognized as Shinigami Paper. His large white beard had reached the floor._

"_Shinigami Pencil," Shinigami Paper murmured, "I've heard that you have once again failed."_

"_I-I'm so sorry Paper-sensei!" Shinigami Pencil stuttered, "This is all my fault-"_

_Shinigami Paper interrupted him, "No. It is not all your fault. It is not your fault for losing the foolish Bean Brothers."_

"_But!" Shinigami Pencil protested, but he was stopped by Shinigami Paper._

"_Keep calm, and always practice your skills," Shinigami Paper said warmly, "And you will definitely succeed some day… I have not lost faith in you yet my dear Pencil."_

"_Sensei…" Shinigami Pencil mumbled, "Thank you!"_

"_You are very much welcome indeed," Shinigami Paper chuckled, "now go! Do what you do best and capture the Bean Brothers!"_

"_Yes Sensei!" was the answer, and with one last bow, Shinigami Pencil zoomed off into the-_

"I want pizza…"

I shot a glare at Smile, "Shut it, I'm at an emotional part and I want silence!"

"How can you find silence… in here?" Shadow asked, as he looked around.

Chattering and yelling of campers rang out everywhere in Arts and Crafts. Yeah, he has a point.

"Shut up, and continue making your origami dolphin," I muttered.

"Ah, time to go to Monster Assault techniques!" Shadow reminded, as he checked his watch.

Already?! Sighing, I placed my ducky bookmark in place, and cleaned up my half finished drawing of Fred the awesome Rock who is placed near North Forest. According to Shadow, it's really dull, but he has no sense of art at all, so whatever.

We got up to leave, and headed towards North Forest, where the Hermes kids would be waiting for us along with other campers.

North Forest was now right in front of us, and the Hermes people were demonstrating how to make friends with Ethiopian Dracones without losing a leg or an eye.

_Dude, gottuh thank ya for da pic! _Fred the awesome Rock cried in my head, _Man b__u' next time, don' make me look so fat an' obese okay bro?_

I rolled my eyes.

"Remember!" Connor and Travis Stoll reminded, "Approach them _slowly_ and with _caution_, because if you don't… lets just say that you probably won't be getting away with all your limbs on…"

Many campers gulped and paled. Message received.

After that, it was Free choice, so we decided to go rock climbing, since the canoe lake was frozen with ice and that arts and crafts were too boring.

We arrived at the climbing wall.

"Well?" I asked, "So who's going first?"

"U-uuuhh,"

We turned to see a brown haired satyr trembling and looking uncomfortable.

"Yes?" I asked, and Shadow looked happy for some unknown reason.

"Hi, I'm G-Grover…" he stuttered.

"Yeeeesss?" I said, urging for him to continue.

"Wouldyouliketoclimbthewallwi thme?!" He spluttered, as he looked at me like I was going to summon a rock and throw it at him.

It took me a while to understand what he said.

"Sure," Shadow answered, seeming rather happy and we headed off towards the wall. The whole way, Grover was stuttering and tripping. Sheesh, clumsy satyr he is.

"Okay then! Ready! Goooo!" Smile cheered, and we zoomed off. I was particularly happy since I beat a satyr, and they're supposed to be the best at climbing.

_-10 minutes later-_

"Shadow wins again?!" Smile complained, "NOT FAAIIIR!"

"Well," I shrugged, "He _is_ stronger than us."

Smile and Shadow were basically tied (though Smile was flying) until a flying rock (uh, more like boulder) hit Smile directly in the face (no, I didn't do it as much as I would like to), causing Shadow to win for the 5th time.

Smile started pouting again like some kind of kid without his candy. These are one of the times I wonder, how old is he mental age?!

For the rest of the day, it was pretty much average-for us at least. Plenty of staring and pointing, etc., comments like 'they are weird' and stuff like that, Smile being stupid and blah blah blah… oh shit, I sound like Dionysus!

The last thing on the schedule was sing-along, which went averagely well... until Grover and a few other satyrs decided they would trip accidentally on a microphone wire and cause the whole thing the go up in flames somehow (I suspect Connor Stoll)... until Shadow pretty much lifted the whole creek with some invisible force and dumped it onto the Amphitheater.

"Well, that was a interesting sing-along," a soggy Chiron announced after everyone was soaked in water by the aftereffects of the splash, while Dionysus was glaring at Grover and the satyrs as they shivered in fright like they had a fever, "Time for bed!"

Once again, the Apollo cabin looked depressed that they couldn't have a proper sing along again (last time, the clumsy hunter girl who tripped over the bandages accidentally spilled grape juice all over the speakers) and packed up to go back.

This is nice and all, but I doubt it's going to last forever.

I walked back to the Hermes cabin along with Shadow and Smile, with my backed turned, unknown that a whole flock of red-eyed ravens was staring, sitting on a blackened, rotten tree.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 17-**

YAAAAAAYYYYYYZZZZZZ

*Ahem*

Unknown to the three assassins and the oblivious campers, a flock of ravens perch on a tree that has no life. Are they really ravens? Or are the actually... spies of Obitus?! Stay tuned for more!

-Commercial break-

Thanks for reviewing!

So, Ima need ya tuh gimme:

-ideaz an' suggestionz

-criticism an' encouragement

-An' puleaz correct moi if yuh spot any places dat needz corrections

-An' tell moi how ma accent sounds righ' nowz

And I will obey my mom and wash the dishes.

Yep, so byeyyeyeyeyeeee!

-Snow

Sensei: it means teacher in japanese, and can be attached to names as a honorific, so for example, if I was your teacher (which I'm not) you would call me Snow-sensei or something like that. This is Snow, and you have been reading _'Occasional Japanese Lessons with a Form of Precipitation'._


	18. Plays are Fun Yet Awkward

_Chapter 18: I Be Me_

* * *

**Author****'s Note**

Hm, the more I read my own fanfic, the more I think it sucks despite the many reviews saying it's good.

This is bad, I'm becoming emo…

Sorry for the late update, I had a project and I was working on it mostly.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Once again, many people gather around the brightness of the fire as we start the sing-along that has never gone right even once ever since those assassin people arrived.

One of the failures sorta included me, since I was just standing beside the amphitheater until some unknown force decided to make me get some adrenaline rush and summon an army of human skeletons right out of the amphitheater grounds, therefore ruining the wood and stuff.

Not my fault, not my fault.

Today, no one wanted to sing because it would most likely be 'another waste of time' (said Mr. D, as the Apollo children glowered at him) and they decided to tell stories about Percy, which I think is good. The younger campers should get to know the person that helped in the defeat of Kronos, therefore saving the world from utter destruction, who is also one of my best friends.

That stupid Terrance decided he started fussing ('Nooo! I don't wanna listen to stories about hiiim!') in a high pitched voice (that could break glass), and all the Aphrodite girls start to squeal and run to hug him. Some of the other girls just sat and stared at him which was really similar to the glare that Demeter would give Mr. D when he didn't want to eat his cheerio's. Most girls just looked either disgusted or nonchalant.

It was decided in order to make it fun, that we would make a play on it. Obviously, Annabeth got the role of Annabeth, Grover got the role of Grover. They somehow decided that Thalia would get the role of Percy, and she was rather happy that she got the role of the main character. I hope she screws up. (I'm such a nice friend!) And finally, I got the role of the narrator. How did I get included again…? Ah, right, Thalia is the answer.

A large theater setting was made by the Hephaestus people, and it was actually kind of cool. I mean, fire spews out of the small dragon ornaments encircling the front of the stage and if you forget your lines, you get poked really hard on your foot by a random spike that comes out of the ground until you remember it. Cool right?!

For costumes, all we did was change our clothes. I didn't have to (lucky me) since I was 'just a narrator' as quoted by Thalia, who made it sound like I wasn't important. Thalia straightened her hair and made it as messy as possible to copy Percy's flooshy wooshy hair style, but it looked like a 'scribbly mess' (I commented, as she kicked me in the face). Annabeth was just plain brainy Annabeth, Grover had to wear pants.

We were only doing the first part of Percy when he still thought he was entirely human, so Annabeth won't be acting. So, she's in the library searching up stuff that could help her stalk Shadow. In fact, almost the whole camp knows that Annabeth is trying to stalk Shadow. Annabeth still thinks it's top secret though (we thank Malcolm).

The night sky was already here though it was still around 7:00pm.

"Alright, if you want a play, then listen up and sit down!" Thalia called from the spotlight on stage, looking dangerously irritated as she tried to get people under control. I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears and her eyes turning red. I... think I'm going to leave the business to her; she's like female Dracula when she's angry.

"I know right?"

Startled, I spun around quickly to find Shade standing beside me. He seems to be turning more visible, though that weird mustache hasn't fallen off yet. I think he changed his hood because the farting pencil was gone.

"Stop scaring people like that," I complained. So far this week, 5 people had to go to the infirmary because of THIS GUY.

"Well, not my fault the people don't notice me…" he said, shrugging, as he stowed away his ducky bookmark, "besides, you give people heart attacks whenever you shadow travel."

"I do not…" I protested, "Not that shocking."

"Sure," Shade mumbled, rolling his eyes.

I watched the crowd as Smile-Fred-person-dude snuck a farty cushion under the unsuspecting butt of the suspiciously familiar Shadow. I feel bad for the dude.

Commotion kept up, until the deafening sound of a trumpet-elephant rang throughout the amphitheater, almost puncturing my eardrums.

"Well," Thalia said, satisfied as she put down what seemed to be an air horn (where the Hades did she get that?!), "That seemed to get all of your attentions."

Shade was lying on the ground, holding his ears mumbling 'it won't stop' and 'my earsssss…'

Campers sat down on their seats and Thalia moved backstage. Lights lit up on a little stool in the corner of the stage where I was supposed to sit, as I took out the scrolled up script Thalia wrote.

I hope this microphone works.

* * *

**Shade's P.O.V.**

After my ears stopped ringing, I was able to hear the story without trying to swat an imaginary fly flying beside my poor ear with my hand. I'm actually pretty interested in this story, since many of the conversations I had with the older campers had something about this famous and powerful Percy Jackson guy. And somehow my half-brother was his 'bff' (Nico proudly announced to me, as he triumphantly gave me a grin).

Nico tapped his microphone a few times, and sat down on the wooden chair, while preparing his script. If my poor half-brother messes up, that demon Thalia lady is going to murder him.

"**This is the story of Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, saviour of Olympus. You've all heard of him right?**"

A bunch of nods were seen from the crowd and a couple, "duh doi I've heard him" looks.

**"Well, the life of Percy started out rather suckish, and you'll find out why... It all started a long time ago-**"Nico read, until he stopped, "Hey... wait, it was only about 10 years ago wasn't it?!"

10 years ago?

"Shut up Nico and read!" Thalia called from backstage.

"Okay, so… uh, *cough* **It all started a long time ago- which was only about 10 years ago**," Nico added, making Thalia roll her eyes, "**on a fieldtrip, at Yancy Academy-** wait, how did you know that Thalia?! STALKER!"

"Just shut up and continue reading Nico," Thalia hissed from backstage, giving Nico a look that said 'hurry up and read or else I will gut you'. And from this, I can conclude that girls are scary.

"Gah! U-um, s-so," Nico spluttered, as he found where he was at. Good thing I edited her script into a more readable font, I could barely make out a 'Z' from a 'C' with that fancy cursive that was being used.

"-**At Yancy Academy**," he continued, "**where they were visiting the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Greek, Egypt and Roman stuff**."

The spotlights swerved to Thalia, as she bounced onto the stage with a dorky expression, "Hi guys, duh doiiii," she cried, as she crossed her eyes, "I'm a troubled kid an' muh name is Percy Jaaacksoooon!"

Connor and Travis Stoll burst out laughing, joined by many of the people who probably knew him. Shadow was for some reason face-palming himself.

"Thalia," Nico grumbled, "If you're gonna make an entrance; at least don't make Percy seems so stupid!"

Shadow nodded, as if agreeing to Nico.

Thalia gave Nico a shocked look, "Who'rya?! Muh name iz Percy dude! I knows no Thalia!"

Conner and Travis Stoll and the audience was once again laughing, as Shadow slammed his head on the book I borrowed from Malcolm, _New France in 1965,_ which was being held in his hands. When'd he get that?

Nico gave a 'really?' look to Thalia, who stopped making weird faces at the crowd, "can't take a laugh can you?" Thalia said, as Nico looked offended, "I am very funny for your information!"

Cue eye roll from audience.

"Can we continue now?" Grover asked, sweat dropping as Thalia started doing spins and leaps, "This is getting stupid."

Shadow nodded, agreeing as the most of the crowd protested.

"Whatever," Nico sighed, "So then… right, we're here, so **unknown to Percy** (Thalia pointed to herself and started giving out stupid looks), **Chiron was actually disguising as his Latin teacher, and Grover was acting as his friend with some kind of muscular disorder on his legs**."

This is the first time I've seen Grover wearing pants (he usually bares his furry hinds) and running shoes that made him look completely human, he was using crutches.

"**His school was mainly filled with delinquents and rich people, all not very nice freaks. One of them was in his class, and her name was Nancy Bobofit, played by Drew from the Aphrodite Cabin**."

"Hi, I'm Nancy something," said Drew nonchalantly as she stepped on stage while applying a bold purple lipstick, "I'm here to throw peanut butter and ketchup sandwich bits into Grover's hair."

She was wearing this orange wig as she held a rather disgusting looking sandwich as she threw bits and chunks at Grover, who flinched every time a sandwich chunk made impact and looked a little bothered.

"Don't blame me," she added, "This is what the script says."

"I'm gonna beat her up now," Thalia grumbled, as she jumped up from her fake school bus seat, before being pulled down by the shirt by Grover.

"It's okay, I like peanut butter," Grover mumbled, as a piece landed on his eye, "OUCH THAT BURNSSS- I mean, you're already on probation!"

Thalia gave a irritated look, as Chiron, who was also dragged into this, used his motorized wheelchair to lead the way into a large fake museum that probably took ages to make… unless it was made by the Hephaestus people. He was wearing a frayed tweed jacket and smelled strongly of coffee, which I could smell with my extra sensitive nose.

Chrion started talking about _stele_'s and other ancient stuff like the sphinx, as he pointed his finger around. Thalia looked around as if she was incredibly interested in the stuff, and Grover just fiddled with the hem of his shirt with a deer-in-headlights look, obviously getting a stage fright.

"**We must now introduce you to Mrs. Dodds**," Nico said, pointing to the right of the stage, "**who will be kindly played by Mr. D**."

I choked.

I could tell many people were trying to hold their laughs, since Connor and Travis fell off their seats and started rolling around in the grass with a hand on their mouths. Shadow was lying facedown on his lap, trying to contain explosions of laughs, which I was doing at the moment, but failing miserably.

Dionysus was wearing a shriveled faded purple skirt that showed off his hairy stumps- I mean, legs and he also wore a woolly hand-made sweater that was falling apart. Apparently, the Aphrodite people decided to give him a makeover, since he had hot red lipstick all over his fat lips and a lot of mascara to show off his squinty eyes, with some blush to exaggerate his fine chubby fat cheeks.

To sum it up, he looked like a fat obese grandpa, cross dressing, with a make over = hilarious

"Chiron…" Dionysus growled murderously, "You will pay dearly for making me do this."

"Very well," Chiron answered, bowing his head dutifully, but I could hear a very very broad smile in his words.

"**W-well**, *Cough*," Nico choked, obviously trying containing his laughter, "**Mrs. D**-PFFFF!"

He fell off his stool and had to be carried off the stage to finish his laugh attack. My stomach hurts from laughing too much... my lungs...

Clarisse hastily stepped on stage.

"So, I'll be replacing him until the bastard comes back," she grunted, as she sat down on the stool with a thump.

"So, as Death Breath was saying," she muttered, ignoring the protests, "**Mrs. Dodds was Percy's stupid latin teacher, and was apparently looked pwn enough to smash your Xbox 360 into pieces with a baseball bat**," she said.

"DAD WOULD BEAT HER ANY DAY!" she roared, jumping up as a bunch of manly cheering came from Ares' people. Yes, manly, even if around a fourth of them are girls.

"Well, continue reading the script," Dionysus growled, "The sooner this ends, the better."

Clarisse looked visually angered, as she sat down on the stool with a huff.

"Well anyways," she huffed, "Chiron it's your turn to speak."

"Oh, yes, excuse my manners," Chiron said, distracted by a few birds who were behind me, before continuing to talk about the grave markings in Greece and the language.

Drew was talking to her Aphrodite friends, as she giggled and snickered about trends and fashion or something.

Thalia turned around, with an irritated face, "Will you _shut up?" _a little too loud. The group of Aphrodite girls and boys onstage laughed.

Shadow looked impressed by her acting skills. Well, she _is_ the daughter of Zeus, one of the most dramatic gods ever.

"Mr. Jackson," Chiron said, turning around, pausing his lecture, "Do you have something to say?"

Drew giggled annoyingly, as Thalia looked down and said, "No, nothing Chiro- I mean, sir."

"Could you tell us what this is?" Chiron asked, as he pointed to a sculpture painting. The group of campers shivered.

Thalia stared blankly at it for a moment, "It's Kronos eating his children right?"

"Yeees?" Chiron asked, urging for more.

"And… well…" Thalia said, seeming to think hard, "Kronos was the king titan and he didn't trust his kids, who were gods… so he uh…ate them. But his wife hid Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead."

I never exactly understood how you could confuse a rock and a child.

"Then," Thalia continued, "when Zeus grew up, he tricked his father into throwing up his brothers and sisters-"

"EEWWW!" squealed Drew and her friends, as they started making barfing gestures. They were joined by the Hermes and the Apollo cabin in the audience.

"-AND," Thalia continued, talking over them, "there was a big war… and the gods won."

Drew who was supposed to be Nancy snorted and murmured to her friends, "As if we're going to use this useless info in real life! Like it's going to be on our job applications, _'please explain why Kronos ate his kids'_-"

"And how-to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's question," Chiron asked Thalia who was supposed to be Percy, "Is this going to matter in real life?"

"BUSTEED!" Connor and Travis Stoll roared, as many of the crowd joined in, just as Grover nervously opened his mouth to murmur 'busted'.

Thalia looked blankly at Chiron for a moment before shaking her head, "I'm sorry Mr. Brunner, I don't know."

"Very well , half the mark," Chiron said, looking a little disappointed as he moved on, "Indeed Zeus did feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine (earning a grumble from Dionysus about how wasteful that was) which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, have been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The Olympian gods defeated their father, sliced him into pieces with his very own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. Well, happy endings do come every now and then don't they? Mrs. Diony- I mean, Dodds, (look of hatred from Dionysus) please lead us back outside for it is lunch time."

The Aphrodite group clambered down the stage, acting like they were absolutely disgusted by Chiron's explanation, as the girls scampered for some makeup and the boys ran for their hair brush.

"Mr. Jackson?" Chiron called, just as Thalia was about to exit the stage.

She turned and looked as she told Grover to go on, "Yes sir?"

Chiron gave her one of those I've-seen-a-thousand-things-in-my-life-that-you-haven't looks and said, "You must learn the answer to my question."

"Huh?" Thalia said.

"About real life and how your studies apply to it?" Chiron reminded.

"Oh, okay." Thalia said.

"What you learn from me," Chiron said, "Is extremely important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from you Percy Jackson."

Thalia gave a slightly irritated look before being dismissed for lunch.

"**AND THAT'S THE END OF HALF ONE!**" Clarisse called, as she carelessly threw the script onto the stool, "**WALK AROUND, DO WHATEVER, IT'S BREAK TIME. RETURN IN 10 MINUTES!"**

The campers all rose from their seats to stretch, and chattering exploded.

"That was good!" I complimented, as Thalia passed by me.

"Thanks!" she said, before giving a grin, "I've been practicing!"

"I know," another hunter beside us stated, "I heard you singing the script word for word while standing on top of the toilet seat, also scaring the hell out of me."

"HEY!" Thalia shouted, before chasing the hunter girl with a bow, "APOLOGIZE!"

"FOR WHAT?!" the hunter girl cried back, completely unaware of the insult she made, "I THOUGHT A HYENA WAS IN THE TOILET STALL!"

I watched as the hunter girl ran off into the distance, being chased by Thalia before calling, "Thalia! You have to return in 5 minutes before the break ends!"

I don't think she heard. Whateverrr

I turned back towards the Amphitheater and tried to find Shadow and Smile. It was crowded with many campers talking and stuff, about the play. It seems that the play going okay so far, though I thought the life of this "PERCY JACKSON" guy would be more interesting.

After 8 minutes of searching i found no clue of them, so I returned to reading my book on the creation of toenails.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

"JUST COME ALREADY!" Thalia screeched as she pulled (dragged) me towards the Amphitheater by the ear. Ouch, I think my ears are dislocated.

So, after the break ended, I saw Thalia chasing a hunter girl, tripped, and hit her head on a really big rock (Fred the Awesome Rock) before the crew ran over to her and did first-aid. I was worried at first, but seeing her rage reassured me that she was fine… sort of.

I don't know which is redder, Rudolph's nose, or Thalia's bloody face.

"Why?! What'd I do?!" I cried, as I wriggled uselessly. I swear, this woman was going to kill me!

"SHUT IT!" Thalia growled, as she tied me up with one hand in the dark backstage on a wooden chair, "Stay here, I have to go to the infirmary, as insisted by Chiron, Austin here will explain!"

She said it as if it was the worst sentence in the world.

From behind her, Austin, the guy who made an-awful-joke-that-wasn't-even-funny-the-first-day-we-came-here-and-also-a-son-of-Hermes stepped out and cleared his throat.

"Do a good job explaining, or else I'll brutally murder you after this Austin," Thalia growled, "AND YOU!" she pointed at me, "YOU BETTER BE GOOD AT ACTING!"

She stomped off like a herd of wild cattle. She seemed really disappointed and dizzy at the same time. While she was dragging me, she was also tripping over her feet and walked off course. One of her arms were dangling helplessly by her side. I know I shouldn't say this but… she's like a scary drunk demon lady.

"She was overexcited for this play," Austin said, "so she's freaking out on the inside."

"Okay…" I said, "So what's so important that I need to be tied to a chair to understand?

"Oh, that was just to prevent you from escaping," Austin expained, "NOW ANYWAYS! We need replacements for Thalia's role - Percy Jackson - because she needs to go to the infirmary and stuff. I swear dude, I could hear a 'crack' 20 meters away, she might have broken a arm…And you see… we need the main guy… so we were wondering if you could-"

"But I don't even know the words!"

"Can't you mind read?" Austin asked.

"Uh…"

"Yes you can, I've seen you do it, so all we need you to do is use your telepathy powers to mind read NIco's, and he'll give you the words."

"But I suck at acting!"

"We trust you!" Austin cried, "It's better than making the main character read a script throughout the whole play!"

He shoved a green T-shirt and a pair of jeans in my arms.

I notice it doesn't have a hood.

"Just wear this on and go act!"

I sigh. I have an emergency baseball cap for hiding my face.

"Fine!" I said, "but what about Smile?"

"Oh him? We already talked to him, and he accepts."

So quickly?!

"NOW GO CHANGE! THE PLAY WILL RESUME IN 5 MINUTES!"

"Right right"

I ran towards the dirty smelly changing rooms, took off my black sweatshirt and my white T-shirt, and popped on a orange Camp shirt.

I put my baseball hat on. It works the same way our hoods does.

"Okay then," I said, after making sure my face was covered in the shadow before rushing back.

"Okay dude," Austin said seeming disappointed I didn't show my face, "Here's a basic look on your script."

I took a look.

The top said, "role: PERCY JACKSON"

Then I realized...

Wait, doesn't this mean I'll be playing myself?!

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I sat impatiently on my little wooden stool.

I had just gotten over my laugh attack and I heard that Thalia broke her arm and bumped her head on this fat rock. Who the hell is going to play Percy?! If only Percy was really here... (A/N Ahahaha, oh Nico, if only you knew xD)

Austin sneakily whispered in my ear from behind the curtains, "That Shadow guy is playing Percy, just saying."

"WHAT?!" I whispered back, "IS HE GOOD AT ACTING?!"

"I dunno, but he seems like the guy to trust... he just does." Austin replied.

I know what he meant. Shadow and the other two had this aura that just told us that they weren't bad guys, though their entrance was really suspicious and the chances of them being fakes or spies or something is high. I guess that aura just won the whole camp's trust over, starting with Chiron's. (Though Mrs. D- AHAHAHA, sorry, Mr. D still hates them)

"Shadow is just looking over his script right now," Austin muttered, "I doubt he'll be able to memorize it in such a short time, but whatever."

I checked my watch, 2 more minutes until the play resumes.

"And what about Smile?" I asked, as the ruby red curtains waved a little, "what about _that_ role?"

"He accepted right away," Austin said, "though I didn't tell him that he was supposed to be defeated..."

"Ah, just leave it like that," I said, "it'll be interesting."

1 more minute.

"Okay, are you guys ready?!" I heard Austin shout from behind, as a bunch of whispers shouted 'Yes!' other than a single loud 'NO' that I guessed was Shadow.

"**OKAY EVERYONE! TAKE A SEAT AND GET READY FOR PART 2!**" I announced through my microphone.

There was pushing and shoving as people tried to get a good seat. At least the campers are interested.

After they all settled down, I decided to tell them the recent news.

"**Due to a erm... accident,**" I said, "**Thalia will no longer be playing Percy...**"

A couple of whispers rippled through the crowd.

"**It'll still be good! I think!**" I accidentally added, but covered my mouth immediately, seeing Shade's face palm, "**Okay! It'll definitely be good!**"

A uncomfortable protest came from behind the curtains. Shut up Shadow!

"**Okay okay, you'll see! Just sit back and enjoy!**" I said, before opening my script to page 2. The spotlights dimmed as many feet shuffled here and there, trying to get into position.

The lights brightened again, and the actors and Shadow were sitting near the front of the museum. He wearing a sea-green T-shirt and jeans, sitting in the middle of the stage on the edge of the fake water fountain that actually sprayed water, wearing a baseball cap that covered his face. He had dark brown hair that was close to raven black poking out of the cap and that went along well with his fine tan skin. Reminds me of someone familiar...

"**The class gathered in front of the museum, and a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than many have ever seen,**" I said, as couple of whispers sprang out from the crowd, "**New York had many storms and disasters lately, including flooding, massive snow storms, wildfires, and lightning strikes.**"

A few gasps struck the crowd, though the older campers already knew what happened.

"**That's right, the gods were angry.**" I read dramatically, as a rumble came from the fake clouds that we hung onto the ceiling of the Amphitheater (shh, of _course_ there aren't speakers back there), "**But why? That's going to be discovered soon.**"

The actors ate sandwiches and tacos that didn't take much time to make, and Grover and Shadow (supposed to be Percy) was in a conversation.

"Detention again?" Grover asked.

"Nah, not from Mr. Brunner," Shadow said, before I could even mind-think-something his lines, "I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes, I mean- I'm not a genius."

A eye roll came from the people who knew him. Of course you aren't Percy.

But how did he know the lines? I didn't even start thinking them so that he could mind read... Oh yeah, Austin said he showed it to him for like, 3 minutes. Wow, he's a good memorizing lines! Though it wasn't exactly the same.

Grover gave a dramatic pause, before saying, "Can I have your apple?"

A few laughs came from the crowd. Grover's new way of comforting people: "can I have your apple"

Shadow gave it to him, as he watched the stream of tiny cars zoom around from the background. It was enhanced so that it would show us the view of anywhere, even that museum that Percy went to.

Shadow (or supposed-to-be Percy) started unwrapping his sandwich, and Drew stomped over, her shiny white teeth, with her orange wig wriggling and her fake freckles (we had to bribe her with 2 years worth of makeup) looking like tiny cheesy-yellow dots of paint, which they really are.

"Whoops," she sarcastically fake-gasped, as she dropped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

Shadow looked mad. Wow, he really looks like Percy, though I can't see his his face nose-up.

Suddenly, a small rumble shook the ground and a wave of water pulled her into the water fountain, when Drew was supposed to fall in by her will.

"YOU! SHA- I MEAN PERCY PUSHED ME! FOR REAL!" Drew gasped, as she hurriedly tried to dry her fashionable clothes and adjust her wig.

Did he just do that? I don't know, since he looked blankly at Drew, something Percy does best.

Mrs. D- DAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry, Mr. D materialized beside Shadow.

The actors were whispering to each other what they were supposed to say, though it wasn't just lines. They were all really wondering how that happened. I don't get it either, though it's probably just one of his powers.

"Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-it like grabbed her-"

Mr. D grumbled and stuff, reassuring sarcastically that he would buy a new shirt and stuff for Drew, who looked mortally disgusted at imagining Mr. D buying a shirt for her, probably thinking Mr. D has bad fashion sense.

Mr. D turned to Shadow, "Now-," he grunted.

"I know," Shadow grumbled, "A month of erasing workbooks."

"NOOO!" Connor and Travis and the other Hermes kids yelled from the audience, "NEVER GUESS YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

"You guys, this already happened." Katy Gardner reminded, before Travis quieted down and Conner just pouted.

"Come with me," Mr. D growled, before awkwardly stumbling away in his small hot red high heels (DAHAHAHA), with Shadow right behind him.

"No wait!" Grover yelped, "It was me! _I_ pushed her!"

Mr. D gave Grover one of his deadly glares.

I think Grover almost fainted.

"I don't think so Mr. Underwood," he said in his low deathly tone that could make someone go crazy._  
_

Grover was too dizzy and scared to say his next line (was he hyper venting?!), so Mr. D and Shadow headed off stage, and the spot lights darkened again as the Hephaestus people hurriedly changed the museum into the 'inside the museum' scene. It would require lots of room, since it was a battle scene.

When it was bright again, Shadow and Mr. D was deep "inside" the museum.

Mr. D stopped walking a few meters away from Shadow, each step making an echo, "You've been giving us problems." he growled. He had refused to say "honey" when it was insisted, saying that wearing a skirt was enough punishment.

"Yes ma'am," Shadow grumbled.

Mr. D gave Shadow one of his scary looks, and Shadow barely flinched. Wow.

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" Mr. D hissed, sounding more and more menacing than before. I think he's enjoying scaring the audience, who was now slowly backing up.

"I'll-I'll try harder ma'am..." Shadow stuttered, really realistically. This guy is good at acting!

Fake thunder shook the Amphitheater, along with real thunder. I guess Zeus wanted to play a part of the act.

"We are not fools Percy Jackson," Mr. D hissed, as he started looking almost deadly, "It was only a matter a time before we found you out. Confess, and you'll suffer less pain!"

Shadow gave him a blank look. He's pro at this!

"WELL?!" Mr. D demanded.

"Ma'am... I don't..."

"YOUR TIME IS UP!" Mr. D hissed.

Mr. D evaporated from the stage, leaving Smile in his place, as Smile bent down to transform. Into a fury that is. Dionysus had refused to turn into a monster, saying it was against his good nature, so we had to get Smile to do it. We just found out that he could transform into different stuff when he turned into Shade's pencil and scared the hell out of him.

His eyes began to grow like barbecue coals, and his fingers stretched, turning into deadly sharp talons. His leather jacket melted into leathery wings and he looked like a shriveled guy with a mouth full of sharp yellow teeth.

I have to say, that's a really good imitation of a fury.

Shadow gaped at Smile. Oh, did we forget to tell him that he would be fighting Smile? Well, oops.

_YOU'RE FIGHTING SMILE! YOU'RE FIGHTING SMILE! _I screamed in my head, hoping he would hear, and he gave me a "WHAAT?!" look.

Chiron came in through the front door, in his wheelchair and cried, "WHAT HO, PERCY!" and a sword flew from Chrion's hand to Shadows.

"Really? What ho?" Daniel from the Apollo cabin asked, "That's like, so out of trend!"

We were going to actually use Riptide, but Percy took it with him when he disappeared. Jeez, I hope he comes back soon.

Shadow yelped as he fumbled and caught the sword clumsily.

"DIE HONEY!" Smile shouted joyously, as he bent down and his talon came close to Shadow's throat. But Shadow's instincts were faster and he just barely dodged the blow.

Smile's strikes went so fast, that it started blurring, and Shadow was dodging by side-stepping everytime with a panicked expression.

"What the hell happening?!" Shadow shouted, clearly confused of what's happening.

"We're fighting honey!" Fury-Smile grinned.

"WHHHYYY?!"

Fury-Smile leaned closer to deal a finishing blow or whatever, just enough for sword's reach.

Shadow swung the sword, and it melted through Smile like butter.

Smile shouted, "HEEY! I THOUGH I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIIIN-" before he turned into grey sand, since that's what monsters do.

"PWNED!" Connor cried, and was joined in by the crowd. Katie was scolding Travis.

The sword disappeared and Shadow was standing alone.

Shadow looked around confused.

Chiron wasn't there, no body was.

"GOOD OL' MIST!" Conner cried, and Travis was still being watched by Katy.

_Yeah, the battle scene is done,_ I thought hard, _go out of the museum and the next scene will come._

Shadow went back out the museum.

After the lights dimming once again, a couple of move arounds and the lights came back up to view Grover with a museum map tented over his head, as he fiddling with his shirt. Chiron reading a book under a umbrella in his wheel chair like he never moved.

It was fake-raining. (It was hard moving buckets of water up to the ceiling without people knowing.)

Drew (who was supposed to be Nancy) was still soaked, as she shouted to Shadow, "I HOPE MRS. D-MRS. KERR WHIPPED YOUR BUTT!" and it didn't sound very fake at all.

"Who?" Shadow asked blankly.

"_OUR TEACHER_, DUUUH!"

Shadow looked blankly at her, "what are you talking about?"

Drew rolled her eyes and turned away.

Shadow asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

"Who?" Grover asked, but he hesitated a bit before he said it.

"GROVER DUDE! YOU ARE SOO BAD AT LYING!" Travis cried, as Connor nodded his head gravely.

"Not funny man," Shadow said, "This is serious!"

Thunder boomed in the sky. Zeus is really playing his part!

"Mr. Brunner," Shadow said, as he walked over, "Where's Mrs. Dodds?"

"Who?" Chiron asked blankly.

"Now CHIRON knows how to lie!" Conner and Travis hooted, as Katy rolled her eyes.

"The other teacher? Mrs. Dodds? The pre-algebra teacher?" Shadow said, as if trying to remind him.

Chiron frowned as he sat forwards, "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as i know, there hasn't even been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy academy. Are you feeling alright?"

"**And that's the end of chapter 1!**" I announced and a round of applause broke out.

"THAT'S THE WAY! NOT ONLY SAY THEY'RE WRONG, BUT MAKE IT SEEM LIKE THEY'RE CRAZY!" Connor and Travis roared, as Katie sat down, giving up on how to discipline those two crazy animal-people.

Many compliments and encores were given out. I guess it was a success!

We all came out from the warm backstage to take a bow, and even Thalia was brought from the infirmary (she had a cast on her arm and a band aid on her head). She looked calmer (thank gods) and she actually congratulated us for the success even if she didn't get a part in the play. Wow, what happened?! The world is going to end!

The fire was now a bright yellow, and it was shining really brightly in the dark night.

"That story was pretty good," Clarisse grunted, and all the talking and chattering stopped.

"Did you... just compliment them?!" Connor and Travis asked in unision, shocked.

"SO what if I did?!' Clarisse growled.

"Did you bump your head or something?" Thalia asked, as she examined Clarisse's head.

"YOU are the one who bumped your head!" Clarisse snorted, as she stalked away, grumbling about the play needing more fighting and blood.

The stars had already come out and a full moon was high in the sky. The cold winter air chilled all the actors wearing T-shirts and shorts, so they had to run to to the cabins and change rooms for warmer clothes.

After a few moments of chattering, Shadow and Smile came, and so did Shade.

"Uh, here's the clothes, sorry- I didn't wash it or anything," Shadow said.

"Oh, you can keep it." Austin said, "I have about 42 T-shirts anyways."

"... Where in the world do you keep all of it?" I asked.

"Uh, Nico, you don't wanna know!" Austin said.

"Um, you sure I can keep it?" Shadow asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then..."

Shadow seemed to like his new sea-green T-shirt. Apparently his favorite color was sea green. This is too weird... over the last few weeks we've met him, I've learnt that he enjoys swimming, loves sea creatures, hates eating fish, loves the color sea green, a little clueless, slow thinker, bad archer, and always eats his food blue... and now I see he has dark brown to raven black hair and nicely tan skin... And if I put this all together...

"Campers!"

Chiron interrupted my thoughts, "It is time for bed! Campers may go! Everyone that was included in the play should stay and clean up before heading DIRECTLY to bed!"

"Uh-" Shadow and Smile started.

"No, you can go. You were only mixed in this play due to a accident-" Thalia said, before being interrupted by Lyla, a Aphrodite girl.

"YOU GO TO BED TOO!" Lyla cried, "You broke your arm! And you got a big fat purple bruise on your forehead!"

"Bu-," Thalia protested.

"No! GO TO BED!" Lyla said.

"FINE! But if you need me-"

"WE WON'T!" Lyla shouted, "GO TO SLEEP HAVE SOME REST HEAL THAT ARM AND THAT BRUISE IT'S DAMAGING YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I said, "but Thalia's face isn't exactly beautiful."

And I got kicked in the face by pine cone face.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

Well, you may be wondering how I acted like that during the play.

Simple! 4 words: Just, be, me.

Oh wait, that was 3...

So, that was another peaceful day's end, and I'm actually kind of flattered that I get a play dedicated to me.

Nico's thoughts were really close to finding out who I was... oh that almost scared the hell out of me.

How would they react to seeing me again?

Would they hate me for leaving?

Do they still believe that I'm a spy of Gaea?

Thoughts like that spun through my head like a hurricane.

"OKAAY!" Connor and Travis shouted, "THAT WAS A AWESOME PLAY! NOW WE NEET SLEEP TO DO THAT PRANK WE'RE GOING TO PLAY ON ANNABETH!"

A bunch of woots came from the Hermes kids, as they sat on their bunks.

"OKAY! And you!" Connor pointed at us, "DON'T TELL ANYONE OF OUR PLAN! OKAY! SLEEP! LIGHTS OUT!"

The lights went out and it was dark. You could hear giggles and evil chuckles coming from the Hermes people as they settled down for sleep.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 18-**

Personally, I thought it was okay...

Any comments, can be said in reviews and I would like suggestions too!  
I suck at romantic scenes and battle scenes and any emotional scenes...

YEAH! So, see you later!

15 reviews please! That's all i ask!

-Snow


	19. The Hated Author's Note D: Nooo

_**Author's Note D:**_

**As you all know, everyone hates Author's notes.**

**HHHAAAATEEEE  
**

**DIE DIE DIE DIE**

**RAAAGGHHHHHH *throws nearest object across the room***

**That's my reaction to author's notes.**

**Very Lovely.**

Shade: Wow, we have something in common!

**My mom still wonders why my old keyboard is half broken.**

Smile: DESTRUCTIVE POWA!

**Well, you see, I tend to change my story a lot, so please don't get mad or anything if I all of the sudden completely change the history of someone or something.**

**I was born this way okay?**

Smile: By lady Gaga. I love her costumes so much xD

**I change stuff a lot, so if you all of the sudden find something in the newest chapter that completely doesn't make sense, read the previous chapters, I probably changed something.**

**I know, I make everything so much more complicated.**

Shadow: What's happening?

**In order to make up for this hated Author's note, I'll get on my knees and apologize.**

Shade: That's not enough, how about you get down on your head and die?

**You are so mean.**

Shadow: What do you expect? You haven't written anything ever since like, 1000 years ago!

Shade: Your math sucks, it's ever since 10 days ago.

Smile: Is that 100 hours? I mean, 100 is like, AMAAAZING! THE BIG NUMBER! HEZ DA MAN! HEZ DA-

Shade: No Smile, shut up.

**So please excuse my rudeness, and just like- chill or something as I make major changes every now and then.**

**If you hate that, then you can stop reading my fanfic... okay, I might cry or something if you stop reading my fanfic, but it's okay *sniff* i'm a man! *sniff* I can handle that!**

Shade: no, you're obviously a girl, I can tell by your profile picture.

**So what if I like snow demons?! Yuki-onna is the best! (Japanese for snow maiden)**

Smile: isn't that from Nurarihyon no Mago?

**Yeah, it's really awesome in my opinion.**

Shadow: Wait, so what are we talking about, animes, Yuki-onnas, or Author's notes?

**All of them.**

Shadow: what?

Shade; Use your damn head already and figure the crap out.

Smile and **me: _Nooo swearrriiing!_**

Shade: What the hell, how did you even come up with a character like me anyways?

**Just the swearing part of me.**

Smile: What about me?

**The stupid part of me.**

Shadow: And me?

**You're Percy Jackson, I didn't come up with you... but if I had to say, you're close to the oblivious part of me.**

Shadow: I'm not oblivious!

Shade: Sure.

Shadow: No really, I'm not!

Smile: THINK FAST! *Throws a Minotaur at Shadow*

**Smile's attack is very effective, Smile wins.**

Smile: PWWWWN! I LOVE POKEMON!

**To tell the truth, I never played Pokemon before xD**

Smile: I feel bad for you.

Shade: Don't. Whatever Smile does, will murder your brain cells.

Smile: WILL NOT!

Shadow: *crawls out from under Minotaur* I like pancakes

Shade: I prove my point.

**Yeah okay, so I'll do my best to make my story as interesting as possible!**

Shade: You better

**Thanks for reading! BYYYEEE**

**-Snow**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Nico: *bursts out from behind curtains* I AM GHOST KING!

Thalia: What the hell Nico, the Author note ended already.

Nico: Damn it, they always get the spotlight.

Travis: I K R! DIS IZ SHO UNFARE

Connor: TRAVIS IS TRYING TO TALK WITHOUT USING GRAMMAR!

Nico: COOL! Let me try!

Thalia: Shut up guys, I'm trying to use this fork to cook my pizza. *zap*

Nico: 0_o

Thalia: ***ZAP***

Nico & Travis & Connor: 0_o

Thalia: ... *_Zap*_

Nico & Travis & COnnor: 0_o

Thalia: ... *zap*

Nico & Travs & Connor: 0_o

Thalia: guys, just shut up.


	20. Chaos happens, and he's not welcome

_Chapter 20: Bags of Chips are Sent From Heaven_

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Okay, okay, yes! It did take a reaaaallly long time to write. (I'm on rage mode for studying xD)**

**And the chapter's not even that long.**

**I'm so sorry people who waited long for a chapter 20, but only got an author's note! (the last chapter)**

**Dear sincerely-pissed-off-guest, I'm sorry for… pissing you off, and… I hope you have become un-pissed with this chapter. ('_')/**

**Je suis desolee! **

**I'll try to be quicker next time (I probably won't be) :(**

**AAAAH~ I WANT TO TAKE A REST FOR A WHILE~**

Shade & Thalia: No, start writing chapter 21.

**\(T^T)/**

* * *

**Smile's P.O.V.**

One early morning, a hero woke up from his bed.

Stretching his back while yawning, he planted a foot down on the hard wooden floors of the Hermes cabin, and headed towards the bathroom to prepare for the day, ignoring the snores and rustling of the sleeping Hermes people.

Sunlight shined in from the window, coloring the whole room bright and yellow. A cool breeze blew in from the slightly opened door.

Today was the day.

The great big day.

The day that-

"You sound like some heroic hockey player," Shade grumbled, eyes squinted due to tiredness as he passed by me, scratching his messy black hair, "Cut it out, I can hear your thoughts as clear as day."

The person who had just talked was called Shade. He's incredibly lame-

"Hey!" Shade yelled, grabbing his toothbrush and his mint toothpaste to brush his white teeth.

You see, Shade is an emo with no sense of humor at all, and-

"Cut it out!" Shade shouted, eyes suddenly open as his hard fist colliding very painfully on my head, like a invincible rock, "I'll punch you!"

"You… just did~…" my voice leaked out, as I painfully sprawled on the wooden flooring of the cabin, rubbing the red bump on my head.

"Get ready, we're leaving soon," Shade reminded, as he splashed some cold water on his face and left the bathroom, "I'm going to grab my baseball cap."

He exited through the wooden door, making sure to avoid the view of the hidden camera, attached to the slime gun that the Hermes people installed a few days ago. If the camera caught the presence of someone, it would squirt a stinky smelling substance that was 100 times worse than slime. And, that's what makes it awesome.

"Eeeeeeeemmmoooooooooooooo~" I slurred, pointing that at the way Shade left. A very hard rock slammed into my face.

"I take it back!" I cried, holding my swollen face. From afar, Shade sighed and move on.

After packing (meaning: throw everything I own inside the air locker), I exited the cabin and moved towards Half-Blood Hill, where we were supposed to meet.

The wind softly blew, and the grass rustled a little. Campers were just rising from their beds, and I could see Apollo pushing the sun forwards already.

"Finally," Shade said, waving to me as I reached the top, "He's here!"

Shadow was already there, along with Nico and Thalia, who were idly listening to Annabeth nag about safety risks and concerns.

"Annabeth," Thalia sighed, "Stop acting like you're my mom!"

"But I'M SO WORRIED! WE'RE FACING ONE OF THE UNIVERSE'S MOST POWERFUL-" Annabeth cried, pulling on her blonde hair while stomping on the grass, "W-WAIT! I-I mean, o-of course I'm not worried, e-everything's going to be fine!"

"You're going to go bald if you don't stop pulling on your hair," Shadow mumbled, mostly to himself as he kept checking his pockets for everything he needed, "Everyone's here?!"

After a series of nods and waves, we walked down the grassy hill in a group, to see a 1 million eyes dude and Chiron standing beside a white strawberry van.

"Well, I hope you bunch got a good night of sleep," Chiron smiled, brushing his tangled beard a few times, "Let me introduce you."

He waved a hand at 1 million eyes dude.

"Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, you probably already know, but this is Argus, and he will be driving you into the city." Chiron explained, as Argus waved a hand covered in eyeballs, which rolled around making it seem like his hand was twirling.

"Cool," Thalia said, giving a casual 'hi how's it going' wave to Argus. He waved back, and gave a wink. The large blue eye on his chin closed and opened.

"He'll drop you off somewhere near the superstore, because of the strawberry deliveries he has to make. Apologies that he can't take you any further," Chiron said, giving a small apologetic smile, "Are you all packed and ready?"

We all nodded.

"Well, I wish you good bye and farewell," Chiron said, as he gave us an encouraging look, "And I hope you come back in one piece!"

"Yeah, come back in once piece," Annabeth rambled, while fanning herself, "Calm down Annabeth, gotta make a plan…"

We all mounted the warm van, which was pretty full by the time the last person (Shade) entered. Shadow sat in the front with Argus, me and Shade sat in the middle, the rest sat in the very back, where the strawberries were held.

Argus turned the keys and stepped on the gas. The van drove away into the distance, towards Manhattan, bumping on rocks and unsteady roads, trees and grass flying past. We exited the magical barrier, and Chiron became smaller and smaller in the distance, until he was no longer visible.

"Do you have a map or anything related of any sort that will help us find the place?" Annabeth asked, as she twiddled her fingers, "You've already told us that it's in a coal mine, and we have to get to the Underworld to get there, but is there a specific way we must go?"

I remember yesterday when Chaos was giving Shadow a map, though I'm pretty sure it was blank.

"Uh-yeah, I do have a map," Shadow said, as he stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling around for it, "It's right here."

He took out the blank paper and stared at it dully.

"Well?" Annabeth asked, leaning forwards to see, "What does it say?"

"Erm…" Shadow murmured uncomfortably, "I… don't know how to use it…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Annabeth sighed, "You should at least know how to use a map! Here, give it to me…"

Shadow handed over the wrinkled paper, and Annabeth gave a look. A long lapse of time passed in the warm, stuffy strawberry van, as Annabeth stared at the blank map emotionlessly.

"Well… as you can see…" Shadow said nervously, "It's blank." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"Th-this… THIS'S USELESS!" Annabeth cried, as she shook it a few times.

"As useless as toilet paper," Nico mumbles, as Thalia nodded seriously.

"Didn't you ask Chaos how to use it?!" Shade shouted in Shadow's ear, who winced.

"I-I dunno, he left before I could ask!" Shadow complained (though I'm pretty sure he forgot to), and reached for the map, "Annabeth, give it back."

"What're you gonna do with it?" Annabeth asked nonchalantly, as she passed it forwards, "Using it as toilet paper?"

Nico and I snickered, and Annabeth looked at us as if we were immature. Wait, what am I thinking? I **AM** immature!

Shadow shrugged, as he shoved it in his pocket, "I have a feeling it'll be useful."

Shortly after, Shade sighed and held his hand out, gesturing for the map, "Gimme it, I'll find a way for it to work."

Shadow reluctantly handed the map over to Shade, who stared blankly at the paper, before storing it in the pocket of his black jeans.

Argus, who had been watching the whole thing with the eyeball on the back of his neck, rolled his eye.

I leaned on the door and watched through the window as the scenery flew by. 1 oak tree… 2 oak trees… a bush, oh look, a canary! Oh wait, never mind, it's just a leaf. 3 oak trees, 5 oak trees, oh look, it's a canary for real this time! Oh wait, it's just another leaf.

We exited the sandy rocky path, and onto the smooth road away from trees, and tall buildings started to appear. A classy building with shiny windows could be seen not to far from here, and in the center of it all, I could see the Empire State building, where the elevator to Olympus could be found.

Many people rushed around on the sidewalk as if they had no time, a few were walking dogs, and I could see a lot of girls chattering excitedly about some new clothes shop that opened up a few days ago.

We had to stop a few times at a few red lights, before continuing.

_Dude!_ A small bird squawked to his feathered companion at a brown bench, pointing towards a port-a-potty, _The water in there is just plain AWFUL!_

The other bird lunged at the small bird, _You retard! That's the human dumping area!_

I felt an urge to stare at every McDonalds and Pizza Pizza that passed by. I want to eat a pizza and coke, accompanied with French fries and ketchup~~~

The van stopped beside the full sidewalk after a little while, and Argus pointed to the door with his eyeball covered hands, which suggested that this was as far as he was going to go.

"Thanks for the ride!" I called, as I stepped off the van, onto the sidewalk. The others piled out messily, and Nico tripped on the sidewalk, almost bumping into an old jogging lady with earphones and an IPod.

We waved goodbye, and Argus drove away, as he put on his business hat and coat. The strong misleading mist would do the job for concealing his eyes.

We were now standing in the middle of the city, and in front of a flower shop. Many people were passing by us, almost like we weren't there. Me, Shadow and Shade would've looked a little like juvenile delinquents compared to others if we wore our black hoodies, but we had changed into plain black T-shirts and used those baseball caps that Chaos gave us to conceal our faces, so that we would blend in more with the crowd.

"So?" Nico asked, looking over to Shadow, who was scratching his messy black hair, face concealed under the shadow of the cap, "Now what?"

Shadow shrugged and looked over to Shade, "Map?"

Shade apologetically shook his head, "Don't know how it works yet."

Annabeth talked over the loud noises of the chattering of people, the zooming of cars, and cute squawking birds.

"What do you guys know about this Obitus guy?" Annabeth asked, looking urgently at Shadow and Shade with her serious stormy grey eyes, "Tell me everything you know."

"Well, er- he's really powerful… and can kill a lot…" Shadow thought, giving a really undetailed answer, "And can gather lots of friends while he's at it…"

"We should just kidnap some random monster and get it to spit out a lead that we can follow!" Thalia suggested, "We can threaten it!"

Annabeth shrugged, clearly in thought, "Eh, worth a shot I guess… though I don't think an evil brainy maniac of the universe would let his underlings give out answers that easily…"

But she wasn't heard, because all of the rest were all talking about Thalia's suggestion.

"Good idea Thalia!" Nico complimented, his dark eyes seeming to approve, as he glanced around for any stupid looking monsters.

"Sure, let's give it a shot," Shadow shrugged, and Shade just gave an 'okay' sign, making his pointer finger and thumb form a perfect 'O'.

"Okay then," Annabeth sighed, shaking her head at the fact no one heard her, "let's do this… we have to get somewhere further away from people though, to avoid getting them involved."

Many people were walking around, and while I was crossing the street, I accidentally bumped into a wrinkled old lady with a cane, who jolted on contact.

I said a quick 'sorry' and hurried to where the others were. While the old lady passed by me and I saw her wink from the corner of my eye.

Her unnaturally large murky green eyes were what caught my attention, and it had uneasily uncomfortable aura to it. It made me sick. No offense to the old lady though.

I dropped the subject, and moved on.

We all started heading towards a park, where a large sign saying 'TRAILS' was standing, and it would hopefully be hidden from people's view. It would look weird if we all pulled out swords and arrows (Medieval Times!) and started hacking at air.

"Okay!" Annabeth called, turning around as soon as we arrived into the calm dense forest, full of buzzing insects, "First we need bait."

"I got chips!" I called, pulling out a 'super spicy' bag of wavy chips.

"Smile- or, whatever your lame name was," Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes, "_Chips_ are **not** going to lure out powerful, evil, super scary monsters."

I stuck out my tongue at her. What was she talking about?!

"Chips are AWESOME!" I exclaimed, turning towards her, "EVERYONE likes chips!"

"The percentage of that is not as high as you think," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes, "Chips are way too unhealthy too!"

"But nobody can resist them!" I argued incredulously, "They're sent from heaven!"

"Anyone has anything, **other** than chips?" Annabeth sighed, ignoring me as she turned to the others.

I made a rude gesture towards her, and moved away.

"Just you watch!" I said, turning towards a tree to set up a trap, "I bet I'll catch a monster before you guys do!"

Annabeth frowned, "Don't be immature and help us out!" Annabeth called, hands on hips acting like she was my mom.

Shadow grinned at a thought and whispered to her mischievously, "Oh~? Afraid that Smile will catch a monster before you?"

That set Annabeth off.

"FINE!" She growled, "JUST YOU WATCH! I'LL CATCH A MONSTER WAY BEFORE YOU DO!" and stomped away, fuming.

"You mean, WE" Thalia added, calling Annabeth as she followed after her.

"Good luck!" Nico and Shade called in unison with their very alike voices, also joining the Annabeth side. AARRRGHHHH! THE DARK SIDE!

JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA, DOESN'T MEAN SHE'LL GET A MONSTER BEFORE I DO!

I pulled some celestial and nylon mixed rope out of my air locker, and began to set it up on the rocky and sandy area, beside a tree.

3 minutes later, I had it all set up. A bag of chips as bait, and a well-hidden rope.

As soon as something-anything passed above it, the hidden rope will get automatically activated, and will tie up whoever was there. How? Please read "Infinite Pranks for Demigods" by Hermes, on page 205

"That's not the best plan I would think of," Shadow shrugged, "Lets just hope it works."

Startled, I looked over at him, "I thought you were on Annabeth's side!"

Shadow gave me a weird look, "Oh, so now there's sides? Whatever, take a look at Annabeth."

I looked over. Annabeth was still thinking, and the others were either nodding uncertainly, or disagreeing with her ideas.

That made me think of my idea (about chips) and how it was completely objected. \(T^T)/

"In my opinion, better than to do something, other than just thinking," Shadow explained, as he bent down and whispered, "6 demigods in one place at one time, I think monsters won't wait too long before coming after us!"

I grinned and nodded happily, "I'm so happy to have such a great friend," I fake-sobbed, as I patted him on the shoulder, wiping a fake-tear that I managed to produce.

Shadow was right, it didn't take too much longer. The next moment, a wrinkled monster with glowing murky green eyes and a very sharp talon jumped out so fast, that she was not much but a blur.

"Ah!" I cried in surprise, and the monster raced towards me.

For a moment, I thought it was going to kill me. Okay, I gotta face the truth, chips aren't going to attract as many monsters as we demigods are, with our demigod smell or something. I really thought it was going to rip me up. It was in slow motion to my eyes, which was some special feature that Chaos gave me in exchange for cleaning his room (his room is a disaster!)

It was too late to move, since the talon was less than a centimeters from my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the moment that the talon ruined my face.

But it never came.

When I opened them, the wrinkly monster with the long talon was tied up tightly in a bunch of nylon and celestial ropes, sitting right beside me.

"Nooooooo!" the monster screeched, looking like a caterpillar in the bundle of ropes, "SOOO CLOSE YET SO FAR!"

Shaking, I sat up straight, my voice trembling, "H- hahaha! I-I knew th-that was going to happen! I h-had it all p-planned out! I t-told you Annabeth! I kn-knew that I was going to w-win!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. A poisonous throwing dagger was already in his hands, and he was standing in throwing position. It took him less than a second to take it out.

Now that I could get a clear view of it, it had large murky green eyes, the color of a leach filled swamp. It made me sick. It had a brownish red-ish color of skin, and was covered in wrinkles with a few strands of pure black hair on the bald-ish head of it's. The single long talon on the pointer finger curved at the end, like a cane. Now that I think about it, she looked a lot like that old lady I passed by when we were heading for this forest.

Annabeth trembled in irritation, and argued in a really loud voice, "THAT WAS DEFINITELY NOT BECAUSE OF THE CHIPS! CHIPS WOULDN'T HAVE LURED A MONSTER HERE AT ALL!" she cried,

"Nooooo!" the old wrinkly monster groaned, "Chiiips! I waaant iiiit!"

Annabeth made the most hilarious face ever.

"Gyayayahaaaahahahahahaahhaah ahaaaa!" I exploded, clutching my stomach, "YOU'RE FACE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shade was snickering and Shadow was shaking in laughter. Thalia took a photo along with Nico, who made it his background photo.

"CHIIIIPS!" The monster growled, "I'M SO JEALOUS, I WANT THEM!"

Unfortunately, the chips were only 3 centimeters away from its large cane-like talons. So close yet so far.

"Shut up and onto business," Annabeth said in a low tone, her face changing into a menacing scowl. She was emitting a dark aura as she marched over to the monster, who immediately cowered back like the scariest thing in the world was going to eat it. Like medusa or something. One thing that proves that girls aren't as pretty as you think when angered.

She grabbed out her dagger and held it to the small fragile-looking neck of the now pitiful looking monster.

"Have you ever heard of Obitus?" Annabeth snarled menacingly, and shook the monster by the shoulders a few times, "Answer me, or I'll KILL YOU!"

It was truly fightening. Frankenstein would've run home to his mommy (if he had one) in tears at the sight of her.

"O-O-O-O-Obitus?!" The monster squeaked, seeming to shrink under the Annabeth's lazer sharp glare, "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes, o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-of course!"

"TELL US ALL YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!" Annabeth hissed, pressing the dagger slightly to the monster's neck, "NOW!"

"N-n-no can do!" the monster trembled, "I'M SO JEALOUS! WHY DOES THIS YOUNG GIRL GET BEAUTIFUL SMOOTH BLONDE HAIR AND I DON'T?! WHY DOES THIS GIRL GET CHIPS?"

"I don't care about chips, TELL US!" Annabeth yelled, scaring away all the birds in the area. I was starting to feel a little creeped out now.

"NO!" the monster cried, and awkwardly kicked it's small flat feet a few times on the ground, since it's arms and body were all tied together, "KILL ME IF YOU MUST! BUT I WON'T TELL YOU! OOOH, I'M SO JEALOUS! WHY DOES THIS GIRL GET TO KILL ME YET I DON'T?!"

Annabeth gritted her teeth and snarled to the rest of us, "DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO MAKE HER SPIT IT OUT?!"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, other than me.

I started grinning.

Shadow saw me and smiled, "I think ol' genius here has an idea!" he said, jerking his thumb towards me, who was still sitting on the ground next to the monster.

I was grinning ear to ear now, and I stepped up to Annabeth, who shrugged like she didn't care, but when I was standing up, and the others couldn't see her face, she gave me one of her hard glares that made you flinch.

I bent down to the monster and gave a friendly salute, "Heya small fella, what's your name?"

"ζήλος" it answered, and immediately started complaining, "WHY DOES THIS PERSON GET TO ASK MY NAME, BUT I DON'T?!"

My brain immediately translated that to zeal, or jealousy. Made sense why this old ugly guy- I mean, woman- kept on complaining.

"Well than, how about a friendly trade?" I asked, grabbing the bag of spicy chips.

The monster gazed at me curiously with her sickening green eyes, as she croaked, "Talk."

"If you tell us about Obitus… then…" I reached into my air locker and grabbed an armful of chips, "These are all yours!"

"All… MINE?!" Jealousy cried, immediately starting wriggling towards it, "ALL TOTALLY MINE?!"

"Yep!" I cried, nodding my head, "All yours! All you gotta do is spit some stuff out!"

Jealously immediately narrowed her wrinkly eyes though, and mumbled with her screechy voice, "I might get in trouble…"

"Don't worry!" I cried, slinging an arm around her shoulders, "Just give him/her a bag of chips!"

Jealously immediately nodded with ethusiasm, "CHIPS CHIPS CHIPS CHIPS!" she chanted.

I nodded towards Annabeth, who had calmed down and stepped forwards, crossed her arms and asked the monster, "Can you tell us how to get to Obitus?"

"Oh! There's only one way to get there!" Jealousy squealed excitedly in a very high pitch, probably only thinking of the chips, "But nobody knows how!"

Annabeth grumbled under her breath, something about it being useless to ask Jealousy if nobody knew, but then, Jealousy remembered something.

"Oh! Rumour says that Lord Obitus wrote it on a map with some invisible ink once!" Jealousy murmured, "But I heard it got stolen by some other powerful being!"

We all immediately exchanged glances. Finally, something we need.

"Did the rumour ever say how to read the map then?" Annabeth asked, dangling a bag of chips in front of the wrinkled old monster's eager face, "Tell us!"

"Oh pish, it's just a rumour!" The old lady monster giggled, as if Annabeth was being completely ridiculous, "I doubt it's true anyways!"

"We need to know!" Annabeth growled at the monster, and Jealousy averted her gaze from the bag of chips to Annabeth's serious grey eyes.

"Alright young, pretty girl," Jealousy purred, "If you want to know that much, then give me your beautiful shining silky golden hair!"

Annabeth snarled, "NO! I AM NOT SHAVING MYSELF JUST FOR INFORMATION! TELL US!"

Thalia seemed to disagree. "Okay!" Thalia said, stepping forwards to mercilessly yank a piece of hair out of Annabeth's head.

"OWOOOWOOWOOWWW!" Annabeth screamed, and rubbed her head numerously, "THALIA! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Here you go," Thalia said, and put it on top of the small mountain, "You'll even get THIS, if you tell us."

"OKAY!" Jealousy creepily smiled in a way that gave you shivers up your spine, "According to rumors, you should find help from one of the Kentaurides."

"Oh!" Annabeth cried, "You mean the female version of centaurs?!"

We all turned to Annabeth.

"There's a female version of centaurs?" Shadow asked incredulously, asking the question most people had on their minds, "I've never heard of it!"

"I'm sure you haven't" Annabeth muttered under her breath, but gave an explanation anyways, "They were rarely mentioned in Greek writing, and were depicted most often in Greek art and later Roman mosaics. Have you ever heard of Philostratus the Elder?"

The question received blank looks.

**A/N warning, huge amount of knowledge coming up, if you get brain cramps or anything related to this, I've already warned you, so it isn't my fault. Aaarrgh, my brain hurts.**

"He was a Greek rhetorician," she went on, "And he gave a brief description of Kentaurides. The words were, _"How beautiful the Centaurides are, even where they are horses; for some grow out of white mares, others are attached to chestnut mares, and the coats of others are dappled, but they glisten like those of horses that are well cared for. There is also a white female Centaur that grows out of a black mare, and the very opposition of the colours helps to produce the united beauty of the whole." _"

There was a pause, as the info sunk into the people's brains.

"…What?" Shadow asked blankly, completely confused as he broke the silence, "What did that mean?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "READ MORE BOOKS!" she said urgently.

"You read too many books, even more than your sisters and brothers," Thalia groaned, "We don't need another book maniac!"

"Do I get my chips now?" the green-eyed monster grinned happily, before crying out sadly, "OH, I WANT THE BLONDE'S GREAT FIGURE! WHY DID I HAVE TO GET THE FIGURE OF AN OLD HAG?!"

"Uh-yeah, that's all" Shadow said, and bent down to quickly untied Jealousy.

Jealousy whipped out, swiped the mountain of chips (along with Annabeth's strand of hair) off the ground and ran off, all in lightning speed.

And she got hit by a roaring van.

It evaporated into dust, and all was silent.

Thalia shrugged, "But whatever. Okay! Now where do you find a Kentauride?" Thalia asked, and looked expectantly at Annabeth.

Annabeth stared back at Thalia, "Do you really expect me to know that?!"

Thalia's jaw dropped in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Nico cried, putting a hand to his mouth in shock, "ANNABETH DOESN'T KNOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I cried, "A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING!"

"D-don't expect me to know EVERYTHING," Annabeth stuttered, backing away a little, "I'm not mom; I'm only half-human!"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Yeah, now all you have to do is act like you aren't half-rabid bulldog."

"HEY!" Annabeth snarled menacingly, eyes glaring daggers.

Nico pointed a finger at her, "My point."

Annabeth heaved a huge sigh, and walked off grumbling about how unserious and easy-going we were. I think she's too uptight.

"Wait up!" Shadow called, and we all ran to catch up to her fast pace.

From above it all, a red-eyed raven was watching everything.

It was all being emitted to a certain being in a dark, dying area, littered with corpses and blood.

_These people are complete fools, _Obitus hissed, as he watched through the raven's eyes, _I'm really considering on killing them right now._

The fox looked up in respect, "Are you sure?" he croaked, his voice sore from the long periods of no talking.

_No, _Obitus purred, his sharp teeth revealed, as he gave an evil smirk, _They still have many roles to play for me…_

_**They'll be useful indeed…**_

* * *

**Author's note!  
**

**You know, there really are things called Kentaurides!**

**Search it up!  
**

Smile: I don't wanna~ I'm too laaazzzyyyyy~

Shade: I'm not interested.

Shadow: …then why are you on your computer?

Shade: OH SHI- I-I'M NOT SEARCHING UP KENTAURIDES! I'M NOT INTERESTED!

Shadow: 0_0

Shade: =_=;

Smile: heeeey readdders, the next chapter will take a while! All the blame is on the author!

**Your reaction probably: DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!**

**My reaction: DAMN ME DAMN ME DAMN ME!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW**

**-Snow**


	21. Author's Note (I should really update)

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

**It was a normal afternoon. The sun shined down on the fallen white snow... um, it was more of a yellow, now that the dog across the street marked it's territory. Winter was really cold this year, and my hands are freezing. I've found out that mitts are actually really useful.**

**So, most of you are probably wondering, 'why in the world is the author talking to us like this?' **

**Well... um... the reason is... it's because-**

Shade: SOMEONE didn't finish CHAPTER 20 YEET!

**I-I was going to say that!**

Shadow: Hey! It's been like, 10 years since you last updated! Do you have ANY idea how many people could be waiting?!

Smile: I like bubblegum, how about you?

**I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**

Shade: Not updating because you're busy? Yeah, I can understand, but REALLY? How long has it been since you last updated?! 20 YEARS?!

Smile: Whoa, SOMEONE's stressed out here!

**It's true! I haven't been really into writing these days!**

Smile: THE CRIMINAL ADMITS IT! WHAT A CRIME!

Shadow: That's not good, on days like that, you should just chill out.

**I'm so so so sorry! I feel really guilty okay?!**

Shade: GUILTY?! THEN YOU SHOULD AT LEAST UPDATE _SOMETHING_!

**I'm so sorrrryyyy~~~~!**

Smile: Yum, this bubble gum is yummy.

Shadow: Gimme some.

Shade: RRAAAGGGGHHH! _I will cause you pain!_(DINO MODE)

**AAAAAAAAAURRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!**

* * *

_**-10 minutes later-**_

Smile: yegh, this peach is sour!

Shadow: Have any popcorn?

Shade: YOU BETTER WRITE SOMETHING! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T- ***tunes it out***

**Shade is really scary. He's causing constant pain to my ears. Heck, he sounded like my mom (um, no fun). Hey, is it just me, or did I sound a little like Annabeth just a moment ago? Aw, I liked Annabeth, why did I even write a fanfic about her being mean and... um, unfriendly? **

Shade: -YOU SHOULD'VE FINISHED WRITING AT LEAST 5 DAYS AGO! NO WAIT, 5 YEARS AGO! SHAME ON-

**Oh hey, look, a butterfly.**

*all 3 heads turn*

**See ya suckers~! *runs away at top speed***

Smile: Aw, she's getting away.

Shadow: If I were in her position, I would've ran away when this all started.

Shade: _I will confine her into a room and make her write until her fingers fall off!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Okay~ *gasp* I-I escaped! Gaah~ he's scary!**

Nico: Oh, it's you Ms. Author.

**O-oh, h-hi Nico!**

Nico: I suggest you run, Thalia's on beast mode.

**W-what? What are you talking about?**

Nico: look around this corner, and could you PLEASE give me more screen time?

***Looks around the corner, sees a demon* **

Thalia: _**I WILL RIP THAT DAMN HEAD OF HERS OFF, HOW DARE SHE NOT UPDATE! AND IT'S BEEN A FEW WEEKS- NO, YEARS NOW! I WILL CONFINE HER INTO A ROOM AND MAKE HER WRITE UNTIL HER FINGERS FALL OFF!**_

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Nico: So, uh, yeah. Bye Ms. Author!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

***Huff* I- *Huff* I know th-that I w-write about these ch-characters, *Gasp*, but w-why are they so damn f-freaking scary?!**

_*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH*_

***Ms. Author turns around***

Shade & Thalia: _**COME HERE YOU LITTLE- I WILL RIP YOUR HAIR OUT AND CHOP YOUR BONES! THEN WE WILL BOTH BRUTALLY MURDER YOU AND RESSURECT YOU FROM THE UNDERWORLD OVER AND OVER AGAIN!**_

**NOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY COMPUTER!**

Shade & Thalia: _**GYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAA!**_

**W-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!**

Shade & Thalia: _**WE WANT YOU…**_

_**TO…**_

_**WRITE A NEW CHAPTER!**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

***Gasp!***

**Ms. Author jolts up from her bed and looks around. Everything was normal. Her pillow was in place, her blankets were messy as usual, and that banana peel of that banana she ate around 1 week ago was still sitting where they usually sat (on the ground).**

"**N-now that was scary!" she shivered, as she sat up and brushed her messy long hair with her fingers, while giving a yawn. She carefully avoided stepping on the banana peel as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.**

**Suddenly, a few voices echoed in her head: **Write a new chapter… write a new chapter…

**She shivered, and spat out the toothpaste. 2 things she was definitely going to do today.**

**1. Write a new chapter**

**2. Not eat 3 slices of pizza for dinner before bed again.**

* * *

**I think you guys would like to know that, I'm already half done chapter 21. I just need something- anything to give me an idea of how the mission will start out. (will monsters attack? (what am I talking about, of course they will) What kind? When will they attack? Where? How can I make it interesting? **

**Suggestions?**

**-Snow**


	22. Bags of Chips are Sent from Heaven

_Chapter 20: Bags of Chips are Sent From Heaven_

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Okay, okay, yes! It did take a reaaaallly long time to write. (I'm on rage mode for studying xD)**

**And the chapter's not even that long.**

**I'm so sorry people who waited long for a chapter 20, but only got an author's note! (the last chapter)**

**Dear sincerely-pissed-off-guest, I'm sorry for… pissing you off, and… I hope you have become un-pissed with this chapter. ('_')/**

**Je suis desolee! **

**I'll try to be quicker next time (I probably won't be) :(**

**AAAAH~ I WANT TO TAKE A REST FOR A WHILE~**

Shade & Thalia: No, start writing chapter 21.

**\(T^T)/**

* * *

**Smile's P.O.V.**

One early morning, a hero woke up from his bed.

Stretching his back while yawning, he planted a foot down on the hard wooden floors of the Hermes cabin, and headed towards the bathroom to prepare for the day, ignoring the snores and rustling of the sleeping Hermes people.

Sunlight shined in from the window, coloring the whole room bright and yellow. A cool breeze blew in from the slightly opened door.

Today was the day.

The great big day.

The day that-

"You sound like some heroic hockey player," Shade grumbled, eyes squinted due to tiredness as he passed by me, scratching his messy black hair, "Cut it out, I can hear your thoughts as clear as day."

The person who had just talked was called Shade. He's incredibly lame-

"Hey!" Shade yelled, grabbing his toothbrush and his mint toothpaste to brush his white teeth.

You see, Shade is an emo with no sense of humor at all, and-

"Cut it out!" Shade shouted, eyes suddenly open as his hard fist colliding very painfully on my head, like a invincible rock, "I'll punch you!"

"You… just did~…" my voice leaked out, as I painfully sprawled on the wooden flooring of the cabin, rubbing the red bump on my head.

"Get ready, we're leaving soon," Shade reminded, as he splashed some cold water on his face and left the bathroom, "I'm going to grab my baseball cap."

He exited through the wooden door, making sure to avoid the view of the hidden camera, attached to the slime gun that the Hermes people installed a few days ago. If the camera caught the presence of someone, it would squirt a stinky smelling substance that was 100 times worse than slime. And, that's what makes it awesome.

"Eeeeeeeemmmoooooooooooooo~" I slurred, pointing that at the way Shade left. A very hard rock slammed into my face.

"I take it back!" I cried, holding my swollen face. From afar, Shade sighed and move on.

After packing (meaning: throw everything I own inside the air locker), I exited the cabin and moved towards Half-Blood Hill, where we were supposed to meet.

The wind softly blew, and the grass rustled a little. Campers were just rising from their beds, and I could see Apollo pushing the sun forwards already.

"Finally," Shade said, waving to me as I reached the top, "He's here!"

Shadow was already there, along with Nico and Thalia, who were idly listening to Annabeth nag about safety risks and concerns.

"Annabeth," Thalia sighed, "Stop acting like you're my mom!"

"But I'M SO WORRIED! WE'RE FACING ONE OF THE UNIVERSE'S MOST POWERFUL-" Annabeth cried, pulling on her blonde hair while stomping on the grass, "W-WAIT! I-I mean, o-of course I'm not worried, e-everything's going to be fine!"

"You're going to go bald if you don't stop pulling on your hair," Shadow mumbled, mostly to himself as he kept checking his pockets for everything he needed, "Everyone's here?!"

After a series of nods and waves, we walked down the grassy hill in a group, to see a 1 million eyes dude and Chiron standing beside a white strawberry van.

"Well, I hope you bunch got a good night of sleep," Chiron smiled, brushing his tangled beard a few times, "Let me introduce you."

He waved a hand at 1 million eyes dude.

"Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, you probably already know, but this is Argus, and he will be driving you into the city." Chiron explained, as Argus waved a hand covered in eyeballs, which rolled around making it seem like his hand was twirling.

"Cool," Thalia said, giving a casual 'hi how's it going' wave to Argus. He waved back, and gave a wink. The large blue eye on his chin closed and opened.

"He'll drop you off somewhere near the superstore, because of the strawberry deliveries he has to make. Apologies that he can't take you any further," Chiron said, giving a small apologetic smile, "Are you all packed and ready?"

We all nodded.

"Well, I wish you good bye and farewell," Chiron said, as he gave us an encouraging look, "And I hope you come back in one piece!"

"Yeah, come back in once piece," Annabeth rambled, while fanning herself, "Calm down Annabeth, gotta make a plan…"

We all mounted the warm van, which was pretty full by the time the last person (Shade) entered. Shadow sat in the front with Argus, me and Shade sat in the middle, the rest sat in the very back, where the strawberries were held.

Argus turned the keys and stepped on the gas. The van drove away into the distance, towards Manhattan, bumping on rocks and unsteady roads, trees and grass flying past. We exited the magical barrier, and Chiron became smaller and smaller in the distance, until he was no longer visible.

"Do you have a map or anything related of any sort that will help us find the place?" Annabeth asked, as she twiddled her fingers, "You've already told us that it's in a coal mine, and we have to get to the Underworld to get there, but is there a specific way we must go?"

I remember yesterday when Chaos was giving Shadow a map, though I'm pretty sure it was blank.

"Uh-yeah, I do have a map," Shadow said, as he stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling around for it, "It's right here."

He took out the blank paper and stared at it dully.

"Well?" Annabeth asked, leaning forwards to see, "What does it say?"

"Erm…" Shadow murmured uncomfortably, "I… don't know how to use it…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Annabeth sighed, "You should at least know how to use a map! Here, give it to me…"

Shadow handed over the wrinkled paper, and Annabeth gave a look. A long lapse of time passed in the warm, stuffy strawberry van, as Annabeth stared at the blank map emotionlessly.

"Well… as you can see…" Shadow said nervously, "It's blank." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"Th-this… THIS'S USELESS!" Annabeth cried, as she shook it a few times.

"As useless as toilet paper," Nico mumbles, as Thalia nodded seriously.

"Didn't you ask Chaos how to use it?!" Shade shouted in Shadow's ear, who winced.

"I-I dunno, he left before I could ask!" Shadow complained (though I'm pretty sure he forgot to), and reached for the map, "Annabeth, give it back."

"What're you gonna do with it?" Annabeth asked nonchalantly, as she passed it forwards, "Using it as toilet paper?"

Nico and I snickered, and Annabeth looked at us as if we were immature. Wait, what am I thinking? I **AM** immature!

Shadow shrugged, as he shoved it in his pocket, "I have a feeling it'll be useful."

Shortly after, Shade sighed and held his hand out, gesturing for the map, "Gimme it, I'll find a way for it to work."

Shadow reluctantly handed the map over to Shade, who stared blankly at the paper, before storing it in the pocket of his black jeans.

Argus, who had been watching the whole thing with the eyeball on the back of his neck, rolled his eye.

I leaned on the door and watched through the window as the scenery flew by. 1 oak tree… 2 oak trees… a bush, oh look, a canary! Oh wait, never mind, it's just a leaf. 3 oak trees, 5 oak trees, oh look, it's a canary for real this time! Oh wait, it's just another leaf.

We exited the sandy rocky path, and onto the smooth road away from trees, and tall buildings started to appear. A classy building with shiny windows could be seen not to far from here, and in the center of it all, I could see the Empire State building, where the elevator to Olympus could be found.

Many people rushed around on the sidewalk as if they had no time, a few were walking dogs, and I could see a lot of girls chattering excitedly about some new clothes shop that opened up a few days ago.

We had to stop a few times at a few red lights, before continuing.

_Dude!_ A small bird squawked to his feathered companion at a brown bench, pointing towards a port-a-potty, _The water in there is just plain AWFUL!_

The other bird lunged at the small bird, _You retard! That's the human dumping area!_

I felt an urge to stare at every McDonalds and Pizza Pizza that passed by. I want to eat a pizza and coke, accompanied with French fries and ketchup~~~

The van stopped beside the full sidewalk after a little while, and Argus pointed to the door with his eyeball covered hands, which suggested that this was as far as he was going to go.

"Thanks for the ride!" I called, as I stepped off the van, onto the sidewalk. The others piled out messily, and Nico tripped on the sidewalk, almost bumping into an old jogging lady with earphones and an IPod.

We waved goodbye, and Argus drove away, as he put on his business hat and coat. The strong misleading mist would do the job for concealing his eyes.

We were now standing in the middle of the city, and in front of a flower shop. Many people were passing by us, almost like we weren't there. Me, Shadow and Shade would've looked a little like juvenile delinquents compared to others if we wore our black hoodies, but we had changed into plain black T-shirts and used those baseball caps that Chaos gave us to conceal our faces, so that we would blend in more with the crowd.

"So?" Nico asked, looking over to Shadow, who was scratching his messy black hair, face concealed under the shadow of the cap, "Now what?"

Shadow shrugged and looked over to Shade, "Map?"

Shade apologetically shook his head, "Don't know how it works yet."

Annabeth talked over the loud noises of the chattering of people, the zooming of cars, and cute squawking birds.

"What do you guys know about this Obitus guy?" Annabeth asked, looking urgently at Shadow and Shade with her serious stormy grey eyes, "Tell me everything you know."

"Well, er- he's really powerful… and can kill a lot…" Shadow thought, giving a really undetailed answer, "And can gather lots of friends while he's at it…"

"We should just kidnap some random monster and get it to spit out a lead that we can follow!" Thalia suggested, "We can threaten it!"

Annabeth shrugged, clearly in thought, "Eh, worth a shot I guess… though I don't think an evil brainy maniac of the universe would let his underlings give out answers that easily…"

But she wasn't heard, because all of the rest were all talking about Thalia's suggestion.

"Good idea Thalia!" Nico complimented, his dark eyes seeming to approve, as he glanced around for any stupid looking monsters.

"Sure, let's give it a shot," Shadow shrugged, and Shade just gave an 'okay' sign, making his pointer finger and thumb form a perfect 'O'.

"Okay then," Annabeth sighed, shaking her head at the fact no one heard her, "let's do this… we have to get somewhere further away from people though, to avoid getting them involved."

Many people were walking around, and while I was crossing the street, I accidentally bumped into a wrinkled old lady with a cane, who jolted on contact.

I said a quick 'sorry' and hurried to where the others were. While the old lady passed by me and I saw her wink from the corner of my eye.

Her unnaturally large murky green eyes were what caught my attention, and it had uneasily uncomfortable aura to it. It made me sick. No offense to the old lady though.

I dropped the subject, and moved on.

We all started heading towards a park, where a large sign saying 'TRAILS' was standing, and it would hopefully be hidden from people's view. It would look weird if we all pulled out swords and arrows (Medieval Times!) and started hacking at air.

"Okay!" Annabeth called, turning around as soon as we arrived into the calm dense forest, full of buzzing insects, "First we need bait."

"I got chips!" I called, pulling out a 'super spicy' bag of wavy chips.

"Smile- or, whatever your lame name was," Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes, "_Chips_ are **not** going to lure out powerful, evil, super scary monsters."

I stuck out my tongue at her. What was she talking about?!

"Chips are AWESOME!" I exclaimed, turning towards her, "EVERYONE likes chips!"

"The percentage of that is not as high as you think," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes, "Chips are way too unhealthy too!"

"But nobody can resist them!" I argued incredulously, "They're sent from heaven!"

"Anyone has anything, **other** than chips?" Annabeth sighed, ignoring me as she turned to the others.

I made a rude gesture towards her, and moved away.

"Just you watch!" I said, turning towards a tree to set up a trap, "I bet I'll catch a monster before you guys do!"

Annabeth frowned, "Don't be immature and help us out!" Annabeth called, hands on hips acting like she was my mom.

Shadow grinned at a thought and whispered to her mischievously, "Oh~? Afraid that Smile will catch a monster before you?"

That set Annabeth off.

"FINE!" She growled, "JUST YOU WATCH! I'LL CATCH A MONSTER WAY BEFORE YOU DO!" and stomped away, fuming.

"You mean, WE" Thalia added, calling Annabeth as she followed after her.

"Good luck!" Nico and Shade called in unison with their very alike voices, also joining the Annabeth side. AARRRGHHHH! THE DARK SIDE!

JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA, DOESN'T MEAN SHE'LL GET A MONSTER BEFORE I DO!

I pulled some celestial and nylon mixed rope out of my air locker, and began to set it up on the rocky and sandy area, beside a tree.

3 minutes later, I had it all set up. A bag of chips as bait, and a well-hidden rope.

As soon as something-anything passed above it, the hidden rope will get automatically activated, and will tie up whoever was there. How? Please read "Infinite Pranks for Demigods" by Hermes, on page 205

"That's not the best plan I would think of," Shadow shrugged, "Lets just hope it works."

Startled, I looked over at him, "I thought you were on Annabeth's side!"

Shadow gave me a weird look, "Oh, so now there's sides? Whatever, take a look at Annabeth."

I looked over. Annabeth was still thinking, and the others were either nodding uncertainly, or disagreeing with her ideas.

That made me think of my idea (about chips) and how it was completely objected. \(T^T)/

"In my opinion, better than to do something, other than just thinking," Shadow explained, as he bent down and whispered, "6 demigods in one place at one time, I think monsters won't wait too long before coming after us!"

I grinned and nodded happily, "I'm so happy to have such a great friend," I fake-sobbed, as I patted him on the shoulder, wiping a fake-tear that I managed to produce.

Shadow was right, it didn't take too much longer. The next moment, a wrinkled monster with glowing murky green eyes and a very sharp talon jumped out so fast, that she was not much but a blur.

"Ah!" I cried in surprise, and the monster raced towards me.

For a moment, I thought it was going to kill me. Okay, I gotta face the truth, chips aren't going to attract as many monsters as we demigods are, with our demigod smell or something. I really thought it was going to rip me up. It was in slow motion to my eyes, which was some special feature that Chaos gave me in exchange for cleaning his room (his room is a disaster!)

It was too late to move, since the talon was less than a centimeters from my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the moment that the talon ruined my face.

But it never came.

When I opened them, the wrinkly monster with the long talon was tied up tightly in a bunch of nylon and celestial ropes, sitting right beside me.

"Nooooooo!" the monster screeched, looking like a caterpillar in the bundle of ropes, "SOOO CLOSE YET SO FAR!"

Shaking, I sat up straight, my voice trembling, "H- hahaha! I-I knew th-that was going to happen! I h-had it all p-planned out! I t-told you Annabeth! I kn-knew that I was going to w-win!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. A poisonous throwing dagger was already in his hands, and he was standing in throwing position. It took him less than a second to take it out.

Now that I could get a clear view of it, it had large murky green eyes, the color of a leach filled swamp. It made me sick. It had a brownish red-ish color of skin, and was covered in wrinkles with a few strands of pure black hair on the bald-ish head of it's. The single long talon on the pointer finger curved at the end, like a cane. Now that I think about it, she looked a lot like that old lady I passed by when we were heading for this forest.

Annabeth trembled in irritation, and argued in a really loud voice, "THAT WAS DEFINITELY NOT BECAUSE OF THE CHIPS! CHIPS WOULDN'T HAVE LURED A MONSTER HERE AT ALL!" she cried,

"Nooooo!" the old wrinkly monster groaned, "Chiiips! I waaant iiiit!"

Annabeth made the most hilarious face ever.

"Gyayayahaaaahahahahahaahhaah ahaaaa!" I exploded, clutching my stomach, "YOU'RE FACE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shade was snickering and Shadow was shaking in laughter. Thalia took a photo along with Nico, who made it his background photo.

"CHIIIIPS!" The monster growled, "I'M SO JEALOUS, I WANT THEM!"

Unfortunately, the chips were only 3 centimeters away from its large cane-like talons. So close yet so far.

"Shut up and onto business," Annabeth said in a low tone, her face changing into a menacing scowl. She was emitting a dark aura as she marched over to the monster, who immediately cowered back like the scariest thing in the world was going to eat it. Like medusa or something. One thing that proves that girls aren't as pretty as you think when angered.

She grabbed out her dagger and held it to the small fragile-looking neck of the now pitiful looking monster.

"Have you ever heard of Obitus?" Annabeth snarled menacingly, and shook the monster by the shoulders a few times, "Answer me, or I'll KILL YOU!"

It was truly fightening. Frankenstein would've run home to his mommy (if he had one) in tears at the sight of her.

"O-O-O-O-Obitus?!" The monster squeaked, seeming to shrink under the Annabeth's lazer sharp glare, "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes, o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-of course!"

"TELL US ALL YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!" Annabeth hissed, pressing the dagger slightly to the monster's neck, "NOW!"

"N-n-no can do!" the monster trembled, "I'M SO JEALOUS! WHY DOES THIS YOUNG GIRL GET BEAUTIFUL SMOOTH BLONDE HAIR AND I DON'T?! WHY DOES THIS GIRL GET CHIPS?"

"I don't care about chips, TELL US!" Annabeth yelled, scaring away all the birds in the area. I was starting to feel a little creeped out now.

"NO!" the monster cried, and awkwardly kicked it's small flat feet a few times on the ground, since it's arms and body were all tied together, "KILL ME IF YOU MUST! BUT I WON'T TELL YOU! OOOH, I'M SO JEALOUS! WHY DOES THIS GIRL GET TO KILL ME YET I DON'T?!"

Annabeth gritted her teeth and snarled to the rest of us, "DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO MAKE HER SPIT IT OUT?!"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, other than me.

I started grinning.

Shadow saw me and smiled, "I think ol' genius here has an idea!" he said, jerking his thumb towards me, who was still sitting on the ground next to the monster.

I was grinning ear to ear now, and I stepped up to Annabeth, who shrugged like she didn't care, but when I was standing up, and the others couldn't see her face, she gave me one of her hard glares that made you flinch.

I bent down to the monster and gave a friendly salute, "Heya small fella, what's your name?"

"ζήλος" it answered, and immediately started complaining, "WHY DOES THIS PERSON GET TO ASK MY NAME, BUT I DON'T?!"

My brain immediately translated that to zeal, or jealousy. Made sense why this old ugly guy- I mean, woman- kept on complaining.

"Well than, how about a friendly trade?" I asked, grabbing the bag of spicy chips.

The monster gazed at me curiously with her sickening green eyes, as she croaked, "Talk."

"If you tell us about Obitus… then…" I reached into my air locker and grabbed an armful of chips, "These are all yours!"

"All… MINE?!" Jealousy cried, immediately starting wriggling towards it, "ALL TOTALLY MINE?!"

"Yep!" I cried, nodding my head, "All yours! All you gotta do is spit some stuff out!"

Jealously immediately narrowed her wrinkly eyes though, and mumbled with her screechy voice, "I might get in trouble…"

"Don't worry!" I cried, slinging an arm around her shoulders, "Just give him/her a bag of chips!"

Jealously immediately nodded with ethusiasm, "CHIPS CHIPS CHIPS CHIPS!" she chanted.

I nodded towards Annabeth, who had calmed down and stepped forwards, crossed her arms and asked the monster, "Can you tell us how to get to Obitus?"

"Oh! There's only one way to get there!" Jealousy squealed excitedly in a very high pitch, probably only thinking of the chips, "But nobody knows how!"

Annabeth grumbled under her breath, something about it being useless to ask Jealousy if nobody knew, but then, Jealousy remembered something.

"Oh! Rumour says that Lord Obitus wrote it on a map with some invisible ink once!" Jealousy murmured, "But I heard it got stolen by some other powerful being!"

We all immediately exchanged glances. Finally, something we need.

"Did the rumour ever say how to read the map then?" Annabeth asked, dangling a bag of chips in front of the wrinkled old monster's eager face, "Tell us!"

"Oh pish, it's just a rumour!" The old lady monster giggled, as if Annabeth was being completely ridiculous, "I doubt it's true anyways!"

"We need to know!" Annabeth growled at the monster, and Jealousy averted her gaze from the bag of chips to Annabeth's serious grey eyes.

"Alright young, pretty girl," Jealousy purred, "If you want to know that much, then give me your beautiful shining silky golden hair!"

Annabeth snarled, "NO! I AM NOT SHAVING MYSELF JUST FOR INFORMATION! TELL US!"

Thalia seemed to disagree. "Okay!" Thalia said, stepping forwards to mercilessly yank a piece of hair out of Annabeth's head.

"OWOOOWOOWOOWWW!" Annabeth screamed, and rubbed her head numerously, "THALIA! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Here you go," Thalia said, and put it on top of the small mountain, "You'll even get THIS, if you tell us."

"OKAY!" Jealousy creepily smiled in a way that gave you shivers up your spine, "According to rumors, you should find help from one of the Kentaurides."

"Oh!" Annabeth cried, "You mean the female version of centaurs?!"

We all turned to Annabeth.

"There's a female version of centaurs?" Shadow asked incredulously, asking the question most people had on their minds, "I've never heard of it!"

"I'm sure you haven't" Annabeth muttered under her breath, but gave an explanation anyways, "They were rarely mentioned in Greek writing, and were depicted most often in Greek art and later Roman mosaics. Have you ever heard of Philostratus the Elder?"

The question received blank looks.

**A/N warning, huge amount of knowledge coming up, if you get brain cramps or anything related to this, I've already warned you, so it isn't my fault. Aaarrgh, my brain hurts.**

"He was a Greek rhetorician," she went on, "And he gave a brief description of Kentaurides. The words were, _"How beautiful the Centaurides are, even where they are horses; for some grow out of white mares, others are attached to chestnut mares, and the coats of others are dappled, but they glisten like those of horses that are well cared for. There is also a white female Centaur that grows out of a black mare, and the very opposition of the colours helps to produce the united beauty of the whole." _"

There was a pause, as the info sunk into the people's brains.

"…What?" Shadow asked blankly, completely confused as he broke the silence, "What did that mean?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "READ MORE BOOKS!" she said urgently.

"You read too many books, even more than your sisters and brothers," Thalia groaned, "We don't need another book maniac!"

"Do I get my chips now?" the green-eyed monster grinned happily, before crying out sadly, "OH, I WANT THE BLONDE'S GREAT FIGURE! WHY DID I HAVE TO GET THE FIGURE OF AN OLD HAG?!"

"Uh-yeah, that's all" Shadow said, and bent down to quickly untied Jealousy.

Jealousy whipped out, swiped the mountain of chips (along with Annabeth's strand of hair) off the ground and ran off, all in lightning speed.

And she got hit by a roaring van.

It evaporated into dust, and all was silent.

Thalia shrugged, "But whatever. Okay! Now where do you find a Kentauride?" Thalia asked, and looked expectantly at Annabeth.

Annabeth stared back at Thalia, "Do you really expect me to know that?!"

Thalia's jaw dropped in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Nico cried, putting a hand to his mouth in shock, "ANNABETH DOESN'T KNOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I cried, "A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING!"

"D-don't expect me to know EVERYTHING," Annabeth stuttered, backing away a little, "I'm not mom; I'm only half-human!"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Yeah, now all you have to do is act like you aren't half-rabid bulldog."

"HEY!" Annabeth snarled menacingly, eyes glaring daggers.

Nico pointed a finger at her, "My point."

Annabeth heaved a huge sigh, and walked off grumbling about how unserious and easy-going we were. I think she's too uptight.

"Wait up!" Shadow called, and we all ran to catch up to her fast pace.

From above it all, a red-eyed raven was watching everything.

It was all being emitted to a certain being in a dark, dying area, littered with corpses and blood.

_These people are complete fools, _Obitus hissed, as he watched through the raven's eyes, _I'm really considering on killing them right now._

The fox looked up in respect, "Are you sure?" he croaked, his voice sore from the long periods of no talking.

_No, _Obitus purred, his sharp teeth revealed, as he gave an evil smirk, _They still have many roles to play for me…_

_**They'll be useful indeed…**_

* * *

**Author's note!  
**

**You know, there really are things called Kentaurides!**

**Search it up!  
**

Smile: I don't wanna~ I'm too laaazzzyyyyy~

Shade: I'm not interested.

Shadow: …then why are you on your computer?

Shade: OH SHI- I-I'M NOT SEARCHING UP KENTAURIDES! I'M NOT INTERESTED!

Shadow: 0_0

Shade: =_=;

Smile: heeeey readdders, the next chapter will take a while! All the blame is on the author!

**Your reaction probably: DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!**

**My reaction: DAMN ME DAMN ME DAMN ME!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW**

**-Snow**


	23. Once ago, a Horse married a Rooster

_Chapter 21: Once upon a time, a Horse married a Rooster..._

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**I updated! I UPDATED DAMMIT!**

Thalia: Good, now update faster next time.

**WHAT?!**

Shade: Go die.

**AT LEAST COMPLIMENT ME!**

Smile: I like your teeth, they bulge out. ^_^

**\(T^T)/**

**p.s. Since I'm changing words in chapters, and other stuff, if there is something that makes no sense in my story, then please tell me. Really. It would be awkward to say that Annabeth is a evil villain who broke the main characters heart (cheesy~), and then say something the complete opposite. **

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

"The best way to find a Kentauride, is to ask a centaur, which means we Iris-message Chiron," Annabeth declared, as she felt around the pockets of her jeans for a drachma, "I don't have any drachmas, can anyone lend me one?"

I reached into the smooth black pocket of my combat pants, and dug out a shiny golden drachma with my gloved hands, "here."

After catching up with Annabeth, she lashed out her brand new and improved idea. Apparently, she had a plan. I sometimes wonder about how she can come up with ideas like that. The brain capacities Athena's children are the same as the diet of Ares' children. You know, most buff Ares kids can eat millions and billions of chicken legs! It's inhuman!

"Make some mist," Annabeth commanded, pointing at me with authority after snatching the drachma away from my hand, "We need it to Iris-message."

I concentrated, and summoned the water to thin out, and rise. Next thing I knew, a gigantic curtain of mist was towering over us all. The sunlight reflected off of the droplets, and it was kinda pretty- a rainbow appeared. A bird squawked in surprise from above, dropping a few feathers and a smelly little present

"Dude, you overdid it!" Shade stated, using a hand to shield his shadowed eyes from the sun. The mist started flickering towards his head, "People are going to see!"

"Mr. Bird said, '#$ %?!'" Smile translated cheerfully.

I frowned, "Well, that's not really nice."

"Or age appropriate!" Nico added.

Thalia suddenly whipped away the IPod she was listening to a moment ago. For a moment, I thought I saw the song's title- #$! but I shrugged it away. (I heard an audible sigh of relief come from Thalia as I turned away).

After shrinking the curtain of mist, Annabeth threw the drachma in and mumbled, "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Chiron, at Camp Halfblood."

Suddenly, a slightly blurry image of Chiron appeared. It seemed that we were in the Big House, in the mini-washroom where the first-aid was kept. Chiron's horse rear was facing us, so he didn't see us, and I hope he wasn't using the bathroom. We all crowded around the IM and formed a semi-circle. Nico got left out. ('Hey!' he shouted, trying to barge through)

"Okay Katie," he said calmly, to someone outside the open door, "Please inform me if Connor and Travis cause anymore trouble to your cabin roof and I will deal with it myself."

Katie Gardener huffed angrily, "You bet I will!" and stomped away. I heard the door slam and the fading stomping noises told me told me that Katie had left.

"Hey Chiron!" Thalia called loudly, and I could see Chiron flinch in surprise. His long brown hindquarters accidentally bumped into the smooth grey counter, and the squares of ambrosia and nectar clattered to the square patterned flooring along with a white first aid kit.

"Di Immortal, Thalia!" Chiron coughed, clearing his throat as he shook his fetlocks in embarrassment, "Warn me next time, I'm not as young anymore!"

"Sorry Chiron," Thalia said, giving a shrug and an apologetic look, "I won't do that again."

"More importantly, we have a question!" Nico called from the back, trying to forcefully shove Smile and me out of the way with his small pale hands, "Do you know where to find Kentaurides?"

Chiron blinked for a moment, before sighing reminiscently, "Oh, Kentaurides… how long has it been since I've heard that name?"

"So you DO know about them?" Shade asked, trying to shove Nico back.

"Know about them?" Chiron exclaimed incredulously, "My dear boy, I used to spend days with them! Along with my… 'crazier' relatives!"

"The party ponies you mean? I see…" Annabeth stated, trying to get Shade and Nico to stop, "Okay, so do you know where to find the Kentaurides then?"

"Well, I stay at Camp Half-Blood much more often now… why don't you go ask my brothers?" Chiron suggested, "They definitely travel much more than I do."

Yeah. I've rarely seen Chiron out of Camp Half-Blood. He's always there shouting orders to training demigods, or helping a new demigod- Unless there's a war, like when an ultimate titan god of time wants to take over the Olympians with scary powers that can stop time.

"But they could be anywhere!" I said, pushing Thalia (who got pushed by Shade) back where she stood, "I remember that they don't stay in one spot for a long time, especially with those crazy parties of theirs."

Annabeth gave a strange suspicious look, before being shoved by Thalia, "How do you know about the Party Ponies?" she asked, with a low suspicious tone.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Er…"

Thankfully, Chiron unknowingly cut in and saved me, "They are probably in Los Angeles now. You know, the lights, the glamour- that would definitely attract them."

"Where would they be in Los Angeles?" Annabeth asked, trying to wrestle Nico back to his place, "Nico, stop trying to push your way through, it's too squishy!"

"Hey! But I can't see!" Nico protested, "You guys are all so tall!"

"Heheh, yeah we're much taller than you shortie!" Smile snickered, before being whacked in the head by the one he called, 'shortie', "I TAKE IT BACK!" he cried.

"Now, my relatives are VERY unpredictable, so please do not expect me to know." Chiron sighed exhaustedly, "The best you can do is to try to track them by following the crazy parties and the horse hoof prints."

"Okay, so what do they look like?" Annabeth asked curiously, and elbowed Smile in the stomach, "The Kentaurides I mean."

"Why, they look like woman with horse bodies- and thank the gods they've decided to wear something on their upper-parts," Chiron said, brushing his brown beard, before stating, "I thought you knew that."

Annabeth sighed, and mumbled, "I did," mainly to herself. I guess she didn't get as much information as she wanted.

"CHIIIRROOON!" a girl's shout came from the Camp Half-blood, outside of the bathroom door, "CONNOR AND TRAVIS ARE AT IT AGAAAIN!"

"My, I have to go now," Chiron said, giving us a wink and a grin, "Good luck!"

The IM disappeared into mist again, and it fell to the lake in raindrops. The glimmering fish shot away, as soon as the raindrop hit the lake water. The sound of Annabeth scribbling in her notebook could be heard, as she snapped it shut and locked it with a key. (Yes, her notebook has a key and a lock. She cares too much about privacy.)

"Okay guys, get ready! We're going to Los Angeles by car!" Annabeth announced, pushing her golden hair out of her eyes.

"Car?" Shade asked, "Why car?"

"Save money," Annabeth shortly answered, quickly stuffing her small notebook in her pocket.

"Where do you plan on finding one?" I asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Isn't that obvious? We '**borrow'** one."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"A-are you sure this is okay?" I asked uncertainly, as I buckled my grey cold seatbelt with a click, "I mean, isn't this against the law?"

Annabeth sighed, shrugging as she sat down in the driver's seat of the dark black car, "Well, we need to go right? And don't worry, a dear friend of mine from long time ago was once wanted all across the U.S. and it was all settled nicely. Smile, you have the keys?"

"Yep!" Smile shouted proudly, "I managed to pick-pocket it from the owner no-problemo!"

Smile leaned forwards with a grunt from the back to hand the keys over. Smile, Nico and Thalia were all jam-packed into the back along with me. Just because Annabeth and Shade got lucky in Rock-Paper-Scissors, they got to get a comfortable seat in the front, where they would be able to see what was happening.

"When do you think the driver's coming back?" Thalia asked, gripping her archer's bow uncomfortably, "If we're caught, then we're screwed."

Smile grinned, "Don't worry, I made him sleep."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"Quit fidgeting Nico!" Thalia hissed, "My butt hurts!"

"Hey! Shut it Thalia, my butt hurts too!" Nico growled, as he wriggled away, "Ow! Smile, put that damn dagger away!"

"Huh?" Smile asked, innocently batting his blonde eyelashes at us, and he whipped the dagger behind his back, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Okay! QUIET!" Annabeth shouted, and all went silent, "All seatbelts off?"

"Um, isn't it supposed to be "ON"?" I mentioned, as I tried to get comfortable in the small space in the back.

"Look, imagine we drive off a cliff by accident and start drowning. Obviously, the one with the seatbelt on will have a higher chance of dying!" Annabeth said, one hand on the wheel while absently waving her other hand around to prove her point.

"Doesn't that just prove your inability to drive?" I asked.

Annabeth gave me a glare that could burn metal, "Just take the damn seat belt off."

After unclicking my seatblelt, Annabeth stepped hard on the gas, and we dangerously zoomed off towards Los Angeles.

0-0-0-0-0

"We're stopping soon!" Annabeth suddenly called, after around 5 hours of driving and non-stop butt pain, "Out of gas!"

"GODS!" Thalia shouted desperately, "PLEASE, LET ME IN THE FRONT NEXT!"

Shade looked horrified and pale, as he clutched the edges of his seat tightly, "HELL NO! I'm not deforming my butt cheeks like you guys are!"

"You bastard… you think I WANT THIS?!" Thalia roared, pointing at Smile (who was trying to draw a smiley face on Shade's head without him noticing), Nico (who was asleep and drooling) and me (who was rubbing his butt painfully). I couldn't help fidgeting and twitching, as I got comfortable again (which wasn't really comfortable). Maybe it's my demigod blood. I want to jump out of this car, and take a 100 mile run in 5 seconds, or swim a 100000 km race in 0.5 seconds.

We were in the middle of the highway and I'm really surprised no monster has come to rip our bodies apart yet. Wait, no, I shouldn't think about that- nice non-violent thoughts. Nico had nodded off ages earlier, because of the warm air conditioning in the car, and Smile has played over 98 games of Monopoly against himself, somehow managing to fit the large board in the small black car. I've been staring off into space, and I've dozed around 5 times already. I feel like I can destroy the Eiffel Tower with one hand now. No offense Eiffel Tower. We all love you- especially Annabeth.

We found a gas station. It had 2 cars parked there already, the car owners pumping gasoline into their cars. There was a stinky garbage bag beside the sliding doors into the small building, and a bored, bubblegum-chewing cash register person was reading a porn magazine. The small building was full of junk food such as chips, candy, and it also had the latest shampoo for some reason.

Annabeth skillfully (sort of) parked the car in the gas station, and for a moment, panicked, "Oh wait! I don't have a driver's license yet! What if the gas station people check me for one?"

"Why would they do that?" Thalia asked, but she stood up anyways, "I'll come and manipulate the mist for you."

Annabeth nodded thanks, and they swung the doors open to get off the car. Annabeth chose 'normal' gasoline -which was the cheapest- and started watching the digital numbers on the screen shoot up as she pressed the handle of the hose-thingy that pumped gas in.

"Oh, finally! Butt-space!" Smile sighed, as he plopped onto Thalia's squished section, "Ah~"

"Don't wake Nico," Shade said, as he took a quick glance at Nico. Nico was still heavily snoozing and drooling, head limply leaning on the black car door.

"Oh, Death Boy ain't gonna wake that easily!" Smile grinned, as he pointed a finger at Shade, "Not if he's related to this guy!"

"Hey!" Shade complained, "I don't sleep heavily!"

I snorted, "You snore like a bulldozer!"

"You act like one too~" Smile sang, before being violently swatted on the head by Shade, "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

Annabeth and Thalia finished adding fuel, and entered the small building to pay the gasoline fee with cash.

Shade sat up from his hunched lazy position, "I'm going to get some fresh air." He told us, before stepping outside and stretching his back. He started groaning about how stuffy it was to stay in a car for 5 hours straight.

Smile snickered something about Shade being an old man, before jumping out of the car, and breathing deeply. I poked Nico in the arm a few times before he stirred.

"Wha…? No, I don wanna… I already ate…" Nico grumbled, eyes sealed as he rubbed his messy black hair, "Okay… no I didn't…"

"Fresh air Nico!" I hissed, "Beautiful oxygen, right outside!"

Nico yawned heavily, eyes like slits as he stumbled outside and stretched, in a similar way Shade did.

"Wow, he's really related to you!" Smile gasped, putting a hand to his mouth in fake-shock, "He sounds like an old man!"

"Are you implying that I'm an old man?!" Shade said lowly, his mouth twitching with irritation.

"Eep! Nothing!" Smile squeaked, as he slowly turned and got back in the car, "I'm just gonna… go back in there… where it's safe… from pain…"

By now, Shade already had a fist read, but seeing that he didn't need to use it, he dropped his hand and turned to wait for Annabeth or Thalia to come back out. They were paying by cash, so they had to enter the gas station.

Annabeth walked out of the dirty glass doors first, her blonde hair flying behind her as she stored a wallet full of cash into her pocket, before Thalia came out, smiling evilly as she carried 3 cans of coke that she probably didn't pay for.

"Okay, who's going to drive this time?" Annabeth asked tiredly, "I'm not driving."

Smile immediately raised his hand, but Thalia overpowered him by shoving him and shouting, "ME! I WILL DRIVE!"

Annabeth lazily tossed the keys to Thalia, who caught it gracefully, and made her way to the front seat triumphantly.

"Nooo~~~" Smile groaned, as he crawled his way back into the back seat, "Butt-torture!"

Nico was now wide-awake and groaning about something incomprehensible as he plopped on his seat and opened a hissing can of coke.

"Damn it…" Shade growled, sitting beside Nico, "I was hoping for rock-paper-scissors again…"

Soon, we would have to ditch this car and somehow sneak past the border, and maybe get a ride from a bus. Hopefully, no one will ask why 6 teenagers are getting on buses, trains, without any type of adult supervision. As soon as Thalia excitedly started up the car (with her bigger butt-space), we shakily drove off, away from the gas station. I hope Thalia wouldn't drive the car the way she drove Apollo's large shiny car. It was almost hazardous being on the same vehicle with her.

Surprisingly, Thalia's driving skills weren't that bad, other than the fact she panicked at the parts where she made the wrong turn and almost flipped the car when slamming her foot down on the breaks. I have a few dark purple bruises on my forehead because of her.

0-0-0-0-0

3 hours passed. It wasn't really peaceful.

"Okay, bathroom break!" Smile cried, slamming his hand on the window of the door, "DESPERATE BATHROOM BREAK ASAP!"

"Can't you just hold it?" Thalia asked, as she went past a few restaurants, "It's not like you've been holding it for long." Despite what she said, she was fidgeting and shifting a lot, and was clearly in need for a bathroom break too.

"I'VE BEEN HOLDING IT IN SINCE THE GAS STATION!" Smile howled, desperately banging his head on the door, "GODS! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!"

"FINE!" Thalia shouted, and she turned to park the car outside of a fast food restaurant, Ben's Burgers, "Hurry though."

Smile kicked the door open after pulling on the handle, and rushed off into the restaurant. Thalia sheepishly joined him, and Nico also rushed off towards the bathroom with them.

"I told them that drinking too much coke would make them want to go to the bathroom," Annabeth sighed, acting like a mother, "Geez, and they didn't even bother to listen to me."

I couldn't help but mumble under my breath, "barely anyone listens to you when you nag."

The silence of waiting continued for a while, until Annabeth's belly grumbled.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Nope," Annabeth shook her head, denying what I just heard, "Not even one bit."

It rumbled again. Louder.

"You sure?" I asked grinning a little.

"Yes," Annabeth stubbornly said, "You're just hearing things."

It rumbled louder than ever, as if opposing and rebelling against Annabeth.

I started grinning wildly, as Annabeth flushed and desperately held her stomach, begging for it to stop.

"Alright Annabeth, I'll go get some food for you," I laughed, as I took a step out of the car, "No need to be pushy wise girl!"

"N-no! I'm not hungry!" Annabeth stuttered, but she was completely denied as her stomach grumbled even louder than before, "Oh shut up!"

I laughed some more, and started walking towards the fast food restaurant, Ben's Burgers.

Once I entered, I stood in the line of hungry customers to wait to order. I somewhat remember her enjoying mashed potatoes and gravy the last time I treated her. I might as well get a hamburger or something for Shade and the rest as well. Combo 6 had Mashed Potatoes and Gravy, as well as a large CocaCola and some French fries.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a little man with a raspy voice asked, "Anything you'd like?"

"Erm, combo 6 please, along with 4 medium sized beef burgers," I said, pulling out my wallet, "Take out."

"Cash or credit?" the little man grinned, as he clicked a few buttons on the cash register, making a few clicks and dings. The price was $19.45.

"Cash," I said, and I pulled out a $20 bill, "Here you go."

The little man gladly accepted the bill, and gave back some change. He told me that my order would be waiting at the other end of the counter. I nodded thanks, and went to get it.

"Oh, wait…" the man hissed, "You forgot something…"

I turned around, and found him dangling a black action figure of Hades. I faintly remembered teasing Nico for playing with it in the car, before he decided to take a nap.

"Oh, sorry, how did that get there?" I asked, reaching out to take it from him, before he pulled it back, just out of my reach.

"What are you-?" I said, just before his eyes started glowing a ferocious red, and his nails started growing and connecting. His ears were moving towards the top of his head, which looked extremely wierd.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE PROBABLY VERY TASTY!" the cash register guy roared, growing bigger by the second, his voice echoed as if it was amplified, "AND I'LL BET YOU ARE TOO!"

"WHAT THE?!" I cried, before he suddenly lunged out, and smashed a hand- no, a hoof onto the table beside me.

He was now half-horse, half-rooster. His front half was that of a horse, the rear half a rooster's wings, tail and legs, covered in bright yellow feathers. His head was now a horse, and his words were now echoing in my head.

People were screaming and running around. A baby was crying. Heck, 3 full-grown men were howling with tears streaking down their faces. I didn't think I would create havoc and get on the newspaper this early in the mission, but hey, there's a first time for everything.

Getting over the shock of having a cash register dude turning into a horse-rooster, I shakily waved my hand, "Nice- nice horsey?" I squeaked, before a huge horse head rammed into me. He knocked the breath out of my lungs, as I slammed onto the mopped ground painfully. I gasped for breath, as he towered over me.

_YUM YUM, SON OF POSEIDON, YUM… would he go nicely along with ketchup?_

"AREN'T HORSES SUPPOSED TO LIKE SONS OF POSEIDON?!" I cried, after regaining my breath. I lurched, and managed to avoid being clawed by those sharp claws of that rooster-horse.

_No no, I'm also half-rooster. Roosters hate sons of Poseidon!_

I grabbed Nebula out of my air locker, and quickly sliced at the monster. A red blood gushed out of the rooster part of him, spilling onto the freshly cleaned floor. More work for the janitor I guess.

_Ow OW! That hurt! _The monster howled, as I managed to regain my footing, _I WANTED TO COOK YOU BEFORE I ATE YOU, BUT I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT AWAY!_

"Are you sure? I think being barbecued would make me taste better!" I cried, jumping onto tables and trying to run around the monster. I had to get to the bathroom. I wanted to know if Nico, Smile and Thalia were alright. No one was in the fast-food restaurant anymore. Where was the freaking shop manager?!

_Ooh, good point! _The horse-rooster thought, for a moment, losing concentration, _but you still made me angry!_

By that time, I was already at the bathroom door, "Oh, I'll apologize! Wouldn't wanna ruin your lunch!"

I opened the door and slammed it behind me, as I turned around to call for my friends.

Apparently, the people in the bathroom hadn't heard about the chaos happening outside. I bunch of people turned to look at me in shock. Some one screamed, high pitch enough to break glass. Damn it, I entered the girl's washroom.

"S-sorry… wrong door…" I mumbled shakily, as I slowly opened the door, slipped out quietly, and closed it behind me. Only to find myself face-to-face with a tall huge content horse with rooster claws, ready to tear me apart.

_No, I think I'd rather kill you right now!_

"No no no!" I shook my head rapidly, "Did you make sure you have any ketchup for my corpse?! You can't eat anything without ketchup!"

I darted for the boy's bathroom while he stupidly thought over it a little more, and found myself facing a long line of people. Smile was last in waiting, nervously squirming and shuddering.

"Oh goooods!" Smile groaned, his hand twitching, "I NEED TO GO SO BAD!"

I caught his attention, "NO TIME TO GO!" I shouted, pulling him out of the line and ignoring the staring people, "THERE'S A HORSE-ROOSTER OUTSIDE WHO IS IN DESPERATE NEED FOR SOME KETCHUP AND BARBECUE SAUCE!"

"WHA- I CAN'T HOLD IT IN FOREVER!" Smile howled, "I'M GOING TO PISS MY PANTS!"

"WELL-" I started, before the door burst open. The guys shouted in surprise. A guy screamed like a girl. They all backed away and ran off, through the closest way out. Even if it meant crawling out of a fly-invested window with a garbage can hanging right underneath. I could hear many thumps and "OWS", after a bunch of guys threw themselves into the garbage can outside, in attempt to jump out of the window to escape.

_DIIIIE! _Rooster-monster screamed, showing a particularly sharp talon. The rooster-horse had made its final decision. It was going to kill us without ketchup or barbeque sauce, rudely ignoring my advice.

I guess Smile understood what the horse-rooster was saying, since- after all, it's half-rooster. Smile slightly backed away, but slowly pulled out his sword- he called it Bob. I don't know, he's horrible at making up names. He named himself.

Now that the line was gone, it was only Smile and the toilet, only separated by a few meters. His face relaxed, and almost turned blissful that the line was gone.

That is, until the rooster monster stepped between them and crowed, _BYEBYE SUCKERS!_

Smile looked murderous now that the way to the toilet was blocked. It was almost scary, seeing him smile that creepily- like joker or something. His eyes became bloodshot and almost bulged out.

"I'M GOING TO PISS MY PANTS DAMMIT!" He screamed, stabbing the horse in the heart and shouting out his battle cry, "TOILET!"

The rooster-monster neighed, as he disappeared into grey sand like they all did after Smile had dealt the final blow. Smile went in the stall happily and cheerfully as if nothing happened, to get what he needed most- bladder relief.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 21-**

**HAHAHA, I UPDATED! I UPDATED!**

Shade: Great. You made me and Annabeth sit in the car like noobs.

Annabeth: Aww, I didn't get any action.

**HEEY! BLADDER RELIEF IS A REALLY IMPORTANT THING!**

Smile: It is. *nods dutifully*

Shadow: Don't worry Annabeth, I'm sure you'll get screen time next time!

Annabeth: Easy for you to say, you're the main character!

Connor and Travis: HEEY! PLEASE CONSIDER THOSE WHO ARE RARELY EVEN MENTIONED!

Clarisse: I'll kill you bastards. ESPECIALLY YOU AUTHOR!

Shadow: Back away…

**Eep! I'm outta here!**

**-Snow**

Nico: Why am I in a garbage can you ask? I got pushed along with the crowd...

* * *

Jason: You notice how Nico actually got to take part in the author's note?

Piper: Well, yeah... why do you ask?

Leo: GRRAAARRGHHHH! HOW COULD HE?! WE'RE NOT EVEN THERE YET!

Piper: Are we being included?

Jason: We better be!

**I'm not here. *whimper***

Piper: *holds a knife to authoresses neck* include us.

**I won't I- huh? Oh- okay...**

Leo: Woah, easy there beauty queen, wouldn't want to mess up your hair.


	24. Staying in a Car for 2 long is Unhealthy

_Chapter 22: Staying In A Car for 2 long is Unhealthy_

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**You see the authoress stand up, and walk onto stage with a shiny black guitar. She has a round face and a few pimples on her forehead, which are begging to be popped. Snow is a bit chubby on the thighs, and is wearing regular jeans which don't look good on her along with a black sweater. She has super long hair (with split ends) flying behind her. She has this dejected look as she slumps down on a stool in front of you and to your surprise starts singing with a microphone that popped out of nowhere.**

"**Hello~" she sings, before pausing to clear her raspy voice. Her magenta glasses reflect light, as she opens her mouth (showing her slightly bulging-out teeth) before continuing.**

"**You readers~ may be wondering~ why I am singing in front of youuu~" Snow sang, clearly very out of tune, but not even caring one bit. **

"**I am singing~~~ because I'm realllly lonelyyy~", Snow hummed, the rhythm and beats of the song all off, "I'm~ not getting a lot of reviewsss~ which makes me sad~~~"**

**You stare at her with an irritated face. What was up with her? If she's lonely, then she should find a friend! Plus she got plenty reviews! Why can't she just head back to her computer and start typing? And why was her singing so bad?**

"**I want- no wait, I mean -neeeeed~" she hummed, randomly bringing the guitar pick down on all the strings, "more reviews~ or I'll die~"**

**Then go die. You wonder why you're even here in the first place, and not reading the chapter you came here to read. What was the damn point of even reading this author's note? It was so stupid!**

"**Okaaay~," Snow stood up, while holding the note, "I will sing an actual song now~ by green days~"**

**Suddenly, she brings her arm down, all of the strings started vibrating loudly out of tune, and starts howling, "ONE! TWENTY-ONE GUNS! LAY DOWN YOUR-"**

**A swish of movement, and suddenly, the screeching, painful noise stopped and Snow wasn't in front of you anymore. 3 young men, all dressed in complete black were standing in front of you. Their face nose-up was covered in the shadow of a green, blue and red baseball hat. **

**One of them had fairly long complete black hair sticking out of the hood which badly needed a hair cut. The other had incredibly bright spiky blonde hair, as if he hadn't brushed his hair for an millennia. Last but not least, a handsome young man with messy wind-tussled raven black hair was standing in front of you, and you could see him sheepishly scratching his head.**

"**Er- sorry, the girl over there escaped from the mental hospital and needs to be brought back immediately," he explained reasonably, pointing his black gloved hands towards the struggling girl, who was now tightly wrapped in a straight coat and gagged, "You can continue to the chapter now."**

**All three of them waved goodbye, and dragged the apparently mental authoress away, who was now kicking and wailing about something about unfairness through the white cloth stuck in her mouth.**

"**What the hell was that…?" You can't help wondering, as you scroll down to see the latest chapter, hoping it wouldn't contain some random person howling another song that would actually sound okay if they weren't howling it.**

**But, you find out you were wrong.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE ARE NEVAAAA NEVAAA NEVAAAAAAA GETTING BAAACK TOGETHAAAAAA! 'CUS WEEEEEEEEE-"

A black boot slammed into Smile's face, who was just about to sing (more like screech) the next verse.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Shade shouted, as a black boot slammed into Smile's face.

"Awww," Smile pouted, as he plucked the boot from his burning red nose and wiped the dirt from his face, "Come on Shade, it was just some pretty music~~~"

Pretty? That screeching?

I leaned back on my seat, and looked back towards the boys, who were squished together in a tuna-chicken combo with two whole-wheat on each side. Nico, Shadow, Smile, Shade.

I have a feeling that they weren't going to sit still any longer. We've been seated in a car for almost 7 hours already- not healthy for ADHD demigods.

I managed to get Shadow (who was sitting far away from a smelly Nico) busy by making him draw what he'd seen in Ben's Burgers. Told Nico to wash his dirt-covered face with some hand sanitizer which was loaned from Shade. Made Smile sing, but I regret it now. What am I, a kindergarten teacher? Why do I have to keep everybody occupied? Are they children or something? Ah right, immature ADHD demigods, how could I forget?

Shadow finished and showed me the drawing with a green pastel crayon. I was able to faintly recognize what looked like a half-horse, half-rooster.

"That," I stated, pointing at the very sucky drawing Shadow drew, "Is a Hippalectryon."

Shadow stared at me, with clearly no comprehension in his expression, "A Hippopotamus?"

"No, a Hipp-a-lec-try-on!"

"Okay okay, so let me get this straight!" Thalia interrupted, holding a hand up for attention, the other hand on the wheel, "I was doing my business peacefully, and while I was doing that, Shadow was fighting a Hippopota-"

"Hippalectryon," I reminded helpfully.

"Right, a Hippylectroman," Thalia continued, while stepping harder on the wheel to gain speed.

I rolled my eyes.

"And he accidentally ran into the GIRL'S bathroom, but I didn't notice a thing and was still doing my business, and then he ran into the guy's bathroom to find Smile, who busted the Hippylectromagnetic up because he was in the way of his potty time?"

"Yep," Shadow said in a deadpan tone, "That's about it."

"Wow, quite the adventure," Shade remarked, as he watched Nico writhe in pain from getting hand sanitizer in his eyes.

"YOU GO TALK TO MY FRIENDS TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS TALK TO MEEEEE, 'CUS WEEEEEEE-"

"SHUT UP!" Shade roared, and karate chopped Smile on the head, "JUST STAY QUIET!"

Smile rubbed his head and glared at Shade.

"Fine, I'll stop," Smile grunted, and crossed his arms nonchalantly, "Sheesh."

"Thank you," Shade sighed in relief.

"F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER, U IS FOR YOU AND MEEE-"

"Weren't you going to stop?!"

"What? You don't like this song either? Eesh, picky!"

I sighed.

"Are we almost at Los Angeles yet?" Shadow fidgeted restlessly, "How long have we been driving?"

"5 minutes," I replied.

"Are you sure? Is your watch right?"

"Yeah, I checked it before we left Camp."

"Are you SURE?"

"Yes," I answered, exasperated, "Why do you ask? I'm absolutely SURE it's only been 5 minutes!"

"No reason…" Shadow replied, and his hand twitched, "Hey, when's the next stop?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "We just stopped a few hours ago. Plus, you JUST fought a half-horse half-rooster, isn't that enough exercise?"

Shadow nodded slowly, but his foot endlessly tapped the floor of the black car. Shade was visibly starting to get annoyed.

"AAAH, STOPPIT SHADOW!" Shade shouted, as he banged his head on the windows of the car, surprising the driver of the bright red van beside us, "THAT'S SO ANNOYING!"

Those 3 must be claustrophobic. Smile was singing at the top of his lungs, while Shade made an attempt of suicide, which was now creating a complicated origami of Poseidon using a green sheet of paper.

To tell the truth, I was also getting fidgety. I found myself staring at each and every building that passed by us, and writing down every single detail of what _I_ would improve about it. Which was basically everything.

Around 1 hour later, the sun started setting, and the warm colors of the sun painted the sky orange. Pinks and purples tinted the clouds, and a few birds were flying in the sky in a V.

"Hey hey hey, guess what you lucky people?!" Thalia said in annoyance and relief at the same time, "We're stopping at a hotel to rest now! Woot, please start cheering!"

"YEAAAAH! WE MAYBE _ARE_ GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"

"Smile," I sighed, "How much longer are you going to sing 'We are never getting back together' by Taylor Swift?"

"FOREVERRRR!" Smile cried, and Shade threw his other boot at him, leaving only 2 white socks.

I turned back and looked forwards. The hotel Thalia had her eyes on was the 'Daybreak' hotel. From afar, I could make out a sign that said, "FREE WIFI AND FRESH BREAKFAST SERVED FROM 6am TO 9am!"

"Are there pancakes?" Shadow asked to no one in particular, as he caught sight of what I was staring at, "There better be pancakes, is there cherry coke?"

I gave him an incredulous look, "How do you expect me to know that?"

"Oh come on, all-smart-all-knowing wise girl, you know lots of stuff," Shadow grinned, flashing me a toothy look, "Relax a little, it's not like we're going to die at any moment's notice!"

"That's an understatement," I mumbled under my breath, as I almost stopped breathing when the light bent the shadows of the baseball cap and I caught sight of a pure sea-green colored eye, merrily sparkling and dancing happily.

Those eyes are so nostalgic… but why? Hm, maybe he's a relative of someone I know? Who could it be?

"…hello? Hello?" Shadow asked, his eye once again disappearing under the dark shade of his baseball cap, "Annabeth? You still here?"

I blinked. Ah right, he was talking to me.

"Um! Yeah, what were you saying?"

"Oooh, someone's got a crush~" Thalia teased, as she grinned mischievously at me, "Falling for someone that's not a brainless stinky overweight arrogant bastard?"

"Wh- Terrance isn't brainless or stinky!" I objected, but I could still remember burning memory of Terrance a few days ago talking to me, accompanied by a choking odor that radiated off of him, "or heavy or arrogant," I finished weakly.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Still not back to your senses yet? Well, we're getting there."

Shadow eyed me curiously, as the boys in the back fought violently with pastels and shoes, oblivious to what was happening in the front. I decided to break up the fight.

"Nico, refrain from stabbing Shade's boot into Smile's mouth, you'll kill him," I stated, "Shade, geez, I thought you were more mature than that, I'm disappointed in you."

Nico grumbled negatively, as he dropped the boot back onto the car floor.

Shade muttered, "Why do I feel like I didn't join 'clean up' with the rest of the class and I've just been told off by my kindergarten teacher …?

Smile looked at me for a moment and asked, "What? No lecture for me?"

I turned back to face the front and stated clearly, "By past analysis, I can only conclude that you were born this way and there is no treatment possible to heal you from your brain disease. I wish you all the best."

"Ouch!" Smile shouted, and broke down into fake tears. Was he really a teenager or a 4 year old kid with snot dripping down his nostrils?

Thalia's black curly hair hit Shadow's face, as she looked from to side to side in an irritated manner. She was trying to park the car in the hotel's parking lot.

"Can someone get off the car and direct me? I can't see because SOMEONE stuck a boot on the window in the back and I can't see what's behind me."

Smile winced, as he grumbled, "I missed Shade by a centimeter… I was only trying to whop him on the head… and perhaps flatten his face a little…"

"You were trying to KILL me!" Shade cried, "How can I _NOT_ react to an electricity charged, going 10km/h throw that would painfully set off the nerves in my face and result in a large purple bruise?!"

"You were trying to MURDER me!" Smile shot back, "You told Nico to stuff a shoe in my mouth as you held me down! MURDERER! MURDEREEEERRRRR!"

"Shut up, there's a policeman right beside the purple car that's 6 cars away from us!" I hissed, as I opened the car door, "Shadow, you direct me, I'll drive. Thalia, use those mist-manipulating skills of yours if a police comes."

"Got it," Thalia said, as she jumped off along with Shadow, who removed the boot from the window before also getting off.

I shifted and slumped into the driver's seat, and held the wheel firmly. I looked through the window and spotted Shadow waving his hand, indicating for me to back up a little more.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES-"

"YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES!"

"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES-"

"YEAH I LIKE PANCAKES-"

"DO YOU LIKE-"

"Guys, shut up and let me concentrate," I groaned, as Smile opened his mouth to spit out another verse.

I grumbled, as I refocused my view on Shadow, who waved his hand to signal me to back up. The sooner I entered the hotel, the better. I didn't think I would be able to stand this much longer.

0-0-0-0-0

"Miss, thanks and enjoy your stay," the female attendant pleasantly smiled, as she turned her attention to the next group of people planning to book a room.

We turned and started walking through the halls to the elevators which would take us to our room, at number 602 and 601 on the 3rd floor. We were stinky, smelly, and most of all, completely tired from staying in a car all day. To think we had to suffer another day of that- to think **I **had to suffer another day of that. I'll die, that's what will happen if I must stay in the same car as those completely immature kindergarteners. I'd rather fight a monster.

"Styx, I thought the attendant girl was onto us!" Smile sighed, as he scratched his strikingly bright blonde hair, "I thought we were going to get arrested!"

"How come you didn't have a single thought like that when we were backing the car up?" Thalia asked, as she lazily put her hands behind her head, "You could've gotten us arrested."

"Hey, Shade started it," Smile said, putting the blame completely on Shade, "If it wasn't for-"

"Okay, but no matter who started it, Nico is going to take a shower before anything happens," I interrupted, as I wrinkled my nose at the disgusting odors of sour milk and cheese radiating off of Nico.

"Not my fault I stink of crap!" Nico protested, "I got pushed into the garbage can by the crowd of people when trying to escape from the Hippolectronomosus-thing!"

"You're fault for being short," Shade said nonchalantly, and ended up getting painfully kicked in the knees.

Classical old-time music played as the elevator brought us up to the 3rd floor. By that time, I managed to stick some tape onto Smile's mouth to prevent him from babbling any longer. I prayed to the gods that they would shut Smile's mouth up. Even a moment would help my poor ears from ringing.

Ding.

The elevator doors smoothly slid open, revealing a long hall of doors, neatly built in numerical order.

I slid the hotel card in the scanner of room 602 and the door unlocked with a click. A "NO SMOKING" sign was fixed firmly onto the frame of the door.

"Well, guys gets 601 and girls get 602," I said, as I handed Shadow a hotel card, "Have fun."

I entered the door, and closed it behind me after Thalia came in, leaving the boys outside.

I had to admit, it wasn't exactly fair that the 2 girls got a room even larger than 4 guys, but hey we worked harder. We deserve more relaxing and comfort.

"Okay Annie," Thalia grinned, as she triumphed over the fact she convinced me to get a bigger room than the boys, "You wanna take a shower? The honor's yours."

"Sure," I smiled, as I threw my belongings down onto my bed, "Thanks Thals."

Hey, why feel guilty when you can just relax and forget about it?

0-0-0-0-0

When I opened my eyes, it was dark. I could see myself, but nothing around me. Where was I? Am I dreaming?

I recalled lying down on those comfortable beds and closing the lamp at the bedside after a warm refreshing shower… then I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep… but what in the world was happening now?

I couldn't tell what I was standing on, I couldn't tell how big this area was, I couldn't tell if there was anyone near me. I wouldn't be able to tell if a monster sneak attacked me. Just me and pitch black.

I started fidgeting. I didn't know what was happening. Sweat dripped down my forehead. Where was I? This is a dream right?

After moments of wandering and panicking, I caught sight of a speck, right as I turned around. A small white speck. It seemed far away. It was really pretty and somehow gave off a comforting feeling. I started forwards to see what it was.

It grew as I got closer, and when I was finally able to distinguish that it was a tunnel of light, I found who I never thought I would find, kneeling while peeping through it.

There was no doubt about it. Only Percy had that wind-tussled hair and that perfect lightly tanned skin. He was wearing an orange Camp Halfblood shirt, staring intensely through it. What was he looking at?

"Percy?" I spoke up in disbelief, and Percy flinched in surprise.

Slowly, Percy turned and met my eyes. His perfect green eyes connected with my gaze. It had to be him. I had no clue why he would appear in a dream, but only he had those beautiful eyes I loved to stare at.

"Is that really you?" I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. My messy blonde hair was sticking to my cheeks and my clothes were wrinkled from sleep but I didn't care, "Percy?"

Percy stared at me for a while, and stony silent pursued. Emotions whirled in my head. One of them said, 'who cares' and nonchalantly told me to walk away, and the others said, 'oh my gods, it's Percy', telling me to run up and hug him. It went on, until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Percy…" I choked, my voice faltering for a moment, "Percy, please, talk to me…"

Tears slipped down my cheeks, and I used the sleeves of my shirt to wipe them. I felt like an idiot. Why was I crying? I remember just a few days ago, I didn't even care about Percy. Why was I so sad? Did I really miss him that much?

"…Annabeth."

I looked up, eyes wide. Percy's eyes were warm and welcoming, and I felt warmed by it. Slowly, he gave a smile and stood up from his kneeling position.

"Long time no see huh?" Percy joked, as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "how's life?"

I was speechless. My tears slowly made its way down my cheeks and got absorbed by his t-shirt. Percy's strong, reassuring arms wrapped around me and engulfed me in his warmth. This couldn't be fake right? This was too real for me. It made my heart ache.

All around us was darkness, only lit up by the white tunnel's bright glow. It gave a sense of power.

"Is it really you…?" I slowly asked, gathering myself up and drying my eyes once again with my sleeves, "This can't be fake right?"

Percy looked at me humorously, "Oh come on Annabeth, weren't you all about logic? This is a dream. If it's a dream, how can it be real?"

I sighed. Yeah that's right, how can this be real? I must have eaten something bad. Of course this is just happening in my head.

I looked up to Percy's glimmering eyes, like sun reflecting off of waves. They seemed so happy. Why was he happy? I abandoned him. The camp hated him. Terrance was plain awful to him. Why was he still so happy?

"Why do you seem so happy?" I asked, voicing out my question to the 'Percy from my dream', not really caring about anything other than the fact I wanted reassurance, "Wasn't I horrible to you? Wasn't everybody horrible to you? Why're you still so glad to see me?"

Percy glanced back towards the tunnel of light, before looking back at me, "Well… I guess… I forgave you all…"

I looked deep into his eyes. On the surface, was happiness, but in the inside, I could see a conflict of emotions. It was hell- like a hurricane in the sea.

"But…" Percy said quietly, "It still hurts from time-to-time…"

Another silence, as guilt pricked at me like thorns, but I pushed it to aside. I stood in front of him with my arms limply dangling to my sides, as I stood there, waiting for something to happen.

Percy sighed, breaking the silence, "We've still got time, so let's sit down."

Percy slumped to the black ground of- whatever we were standing on, and patted beside him, gesturing for me to also sit.

He soothingly patted my back like I was a child as I leaned on his shoulder. I looked at him, as he stared ahead into the glowing white tunnel. I didn't deserve this; I was so terrible to him. He should've hated me- disgusted me. Maybe he does- after all, this is just a dream. Everything here's fake. I stared forwards into the tunnel of light. It was endless- I couldn't see the other side. Was it too bright for me to see? Then what was Percy seeing?

"Then… when I wake up… will I forget everything that happened here?" I quietly asked, gripping onto his strong hand, "Will I turn back into the Terrance-loving Annabeth?"

Percy stopped patting me and slowly stood up. I stayed seated as I watched him step towards the tunnel of light. At first I watched him in a daze. The tunnel of light lit him up like he was a god- mighty and powerful and beautiful at the same time. But then I snapped out of it and panicked.

No, was he going to leave? No! I didn't want him to go!

"No…" I whimpered, as I looked at his form fade into the bright light, "Come back…"

Slowly he started fading into the brightness despite how close he still was, without even looking back. It was as if he wasn't even going to say 'Goodbye.'

Just when he was about to completely disappear, I saw him stop.

"This is a dream…" he said quietly, as he turned his eyes towards me, "So this isn't real."

My eyes were stuck on him, wide open despite the bright light stinging at my pupils. I tensely awaited his next words, hoping he would at least say farewell.

"But…" he smiled warmly, "Does that really mean it's fake?"

Bright light engulfed me, pushing the darkness back. I wasn't encircled by black, but white now. Everywhere was bright and lit up.

Slowly, I felt myself waking up.

Before I completely woke up, I saw Percy open his mouth and whisper.

_See you, Annabeth…_

* * *

**-End of chapter 22-**

**OOOH LALA! WHAT IS THIS?! ROMANCE?! WOAAAH, FIRST TIME WRITING ROMANCE!**

**Shade: Ugh, too mushy for me**

**Nico & Thalia: *looks towards Annabeth and starts elbowing her***

**Thalia: Oh my oh my Annabeth! What's this?! Falling in love again?**

**Annabeth: *blushes* Oh shut up.**

**Shadow: *blushes***

**Smile: Ooh lalalalalalalalala! Shadow! What's this?! Falling in love again?**

**Shadow: *blushes redder* Don't copy your sister!**

**Shade: Have some originality Smile. HEY AUTHORESS!**

**What?**

**Shade: WHY DOES THE LAST PART LOOK SO FAMILIAR?!**

**…**

**I… might've… sorta… gotten the… words… from a book…**

**Shade: COPY WRITE!**

**T^T okay, so what if I can't write Romance and have to get the words from a book?**

**Shade: COPY WRITE!**

**Will I get arrested?! WILL I GET ARRESTED?!**

**Police: You are fined a sum of $100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000.**

***pulls out wallet***

***empties it***

***a single year 1312 penny falls out***

***picks it up and stares at it***

**Um… EHeheheheh… (=_=;)**

**Police: Well?**

**\(=_=)/Save MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Fine, I confess that I took the line some-what from a Harry Potter book! Um- I think it was when Harry was half/dead or something and… and then Dumbledore appears… and it was confusing…**

**NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE!**

**The direct lines was (or something like the direct lines):**

* * *

***Harry potter music playing***

**Harry: Sir? Is this real? Or is this all happening in my head?**

**Dumbledore: *turns around with a flourish* Of course this is happening in your head- but does that really mean it isn't real?**

* * *

**YOU SEE?! I COPYWRITED!**

**Shade: OMG, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET FINED!**

***pulls out 1312 penny***

**(=_=) this… is all I have…**

**Thalia: That's kinda pathetic**

***words pierce authoress like knifes***

**Thalia: What are you? Poor?**

***Authoress has lost 50% if her HP***

**Thalia: how much HP do you have?**

**2 hp points…**

**Thalia: Pathetic**

***Authoress has died. 1 gold in order to revive* (to purchase gold, please click on the review button)**

**Shade: Oh great, you killed the authoress**

**Thalia: Well, then WE can write our own story**

**Shadow: How's that going to work? We can't talk unless the author types**

**Annabeth: Then… who's typing now?**

**All: (0_o)…**

***meanwhile…***

**Obitus: This… what is this called?**

**Fox: It's a computer, lord.**

**Obitus: this is fun.**

* * *

**You scroll down, as you skim through the Author's note. **

**Suddenly, a ghostly form of the same mental girl at the author's note at the top appears to you. It completely creeps you out.**

**'_R...Rev...'_**

**What was she saying? You gather up your guts and lean closer to hear.**

_**'REVIVE MEEEEE!'**_** She screams, and you jump in surprise and in fear.**

_**'GET 1 GOLD BY REVIEWING AND USING IT TO REVIVE MEEEE!'**_


	25. Rainy Days

'_I love the rain.'_

Percy's green T-shirt was soaked and his soaked raven hair was matted to his head, which covered his strikingly pure green eyes. He leaned his head back and stared up towards the sky, despite the large blobs of rain pouring down, unaffected by the drops falling into his eyes.

The rain was so beautiful.

It was like small shiny marbles falling from the sky, which gave a sense of beauty. The dark grey serious clouds gave a sense of power and wisdom.

From the corner of his eye, he could see people running and shouting with newspaper, umbrellas, suitcases, doing anything they could to get out of the rain.

Why did people hate it?

Was it that horrible?

How couldn't the people see its beauty?

Percy sat still on the bench in the park, as he stared up in a daze at the beautiful droplets of rain falling down to Earth.

He closed his eyes and allowed the drops to continue soaking him.

Suddenly, he stopped feeling the rain falling on his face and arms, as if a shade had all of the sudden cast itself on him.

"You'll catch a cold."

Percy slowly opened his eyes and stared at the source of the voice. A red umbrella was above him, sheltering him, keeping him dry. There stood a girl about the same age as him, wearing yellow raincoat and rain boots. She had beautiful blonde wavy hair, tied up into a ponytail.

What struck Percy the most, was her magnificent, sharp grey eyes that gave a sense of intelligence.

"Snap out of it already!" The girl said sharply, and roughly handed him her bright red umbrella, "Go somewhere dry and clean up okay?"

Percy could only slowly nod, as he watched the blonde haired girl walk away.

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth stomped away, splashing the water in the puddles everywhere.

What was she thinking, giving her favorite umbrella to some hobo?

The guy looked so pathetic… and in awe, as he sat on that wet bench and stared up towards the sky as if he was watching diamonds form.

What was so good about rain anyways? All it did was make you wet, soggy and sick.

Annabeth hurried towards home, where she could dry up and get warm. She was already thinking of an excuse she could say for losing her umbrella. Mom would be so angry at her…

0-0-0-0-0

The next day was also rainy. It rained harder, and harsher than the day before. Winds blew a little, and the visibility was a little denser than usual. People were lessening and staying home more.

It didn't bother Percy though.

There he sat, on the same bench as yesterday, staring up towards the sky.

This time, it wasn't a calm rain with large gentle amounts of water falling towards the ground, but rain that pelted towards the ground like rocks and stones.

It still awed Percy to see the beautiful droplets falling towards the ground at high speeds. It was like staring at a small diamond that flew towards the ground as if in flight.

Percy once again leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the rain drops hit his head. It was slightly painful and it was cold, but it was comforting in a strange way.

Once again, the rain stopped hitting him and he opened his eyes to see the same blonde haired girl from yesterday.

"Why do you think I GAVE you an umbrella?" She asked, as she held another bright red umbrella over Percy, "What do you think an umbrella is for?"

Percy stared back at her blankly, his black hair covering his green eyes as he gripped the bright red umbrella he had brought and set beside him when he came.

"Use it okay?" She said, and waited for Percy to open the umbrella.

Percy looked at her for a moment, before turning and slowly opening it.

"And there you go. See? Wasn't that simple?" The girl said sarcastically, as she slowly walked away, splashing puddles with her rain boots, "You're welcome!"

Percy stared at her retreating back, as she disappeared from sight.

0-0-0-0-0

It was the third day. It was said that a 7th typhoon had neared New York, so the rain and wind was going to get a lot worse. It was going to pass and fade after this day, and the rainy days would be over very soon.

Percy was once again sitting at the bench, staring up at the sky. The rain pelted him like sharp and painful spears. Strong winds blew from left to right, and the skies were cloudy and dark. Not a person was in sight.

Beautiful.

He let himself get drenched by the drops of rain that hit him like small spears, and let the wind blow his hair back and forth.

Once again, he brought the bright red umbrella the blonde haired girl brought him and had placed it beside him, but he didn't open it. He only kept a strong firm grip on it.

"You must have some serious problems."

Percy lifted his head and turned to see the same blonde haired girl, sitting beside him on the bench. She too let herself get drenched by the rain, only wearing that rain coat and those yellow boots. Her hair flew loose from her ponytail, but her serious sharp grey eyes hadn't dulled even a bit.

"To be sitting here in this weather, you must be crazy!" She said, as she set her bright red umbrella beside her, "Go somewhere dry, go somewhere warm."

For the first time, Percy firmly met eyes with the blonde haired girl, and whispered quietly, "Why don't you go?"

The blonde haired girl seemed taken aback by his words and thought for a while. The serious grey eyes seemed to churn as she processed thoughts and questions.

"How can I go when I can see some stupid idiot sitting on a bench, not even caring if the rain hurts him or even if he catches a fever?" The blonde haired girl asked, as she flashed a smile at Percy, "My name's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, what's yours?"

Percy looked at her for a while before replying in a stronger voice, "Percy. Percy Jackson…"

"Hey, nice to meet you," Annabeth said quietly, as she leaned back and stared up just as Percy always did.

Percy stared at her, as she quietly looked up and examined the clouds and the rain drops, which pelted down and sometimes back up, controlled by the wind.

He relaxed, seeing that the Annabeth girl wasn't going to do anything, and also leaned back and stared up, just as he always done on rainy days. Annabeth smiled as she saw him join her out of the corner of her grey eye.

The grey clouds churned and coiled, as the rain drops flew down like arrows with great agility. The clouds parted at a point, and light shined through, as if the heavens were opening up.

"This is… beautiful," Annabeth whispered, eyes widening at the scene

Percy smiled, "I know right?"

"You know, " Annabeth mumbled, "maybe you aren't such an idiot after all…"

Percy grinned.

"But you're still stupid for staying out here and getting soaked," Annabeth scolded, "wear something proper for going out in the rain."

"So now you're my mother," Percy replied.

"Shut up."

A few miles away…

"HEEEY!" Michael roared, while holding binoculars to see what was happening, "They're stealing the spot light!"

"Ugh, this is so mushy…" Nathan groaned, as he held a black umbrella above them both, "they should just die. Die together like those mushy romantic scenes where lover dies and other lover suicides."

"Oh come on, they were always like this," Thalia said, patting Nathan's back as she held a bright blue umbrella above her head, "back at camp they would get these romantic moments, although most of the time, it was just plain awkward and stupid."

"Yeah…" Nico mumbled, "really awkward when I walked in on them kissing each other…"

Suddenly, they all turned towards you. You were standing behind them, holding an umbrella to shelter from the rain and winds (which wasn't really working though Thalia had weakened the winds here).

"Oh sorry," Nathan started, "you thought this was a chapter of the story? Well…"

"TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLO!" Michael roared.

...

0-0-0-0-0

...

Slowly, the darkness dispersed and I could hear sounds around me.

The sounds of a keyboard tapping and the really off-tune humming of an old man.

I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I was going to see, and lifted my head.

"Oh, looks like the authoress is revived," a fox purred. Wait, what?

"WAAAAGHHHH!" I screeched, as I doubled back from my sprawled position on the cold ground, "W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS?!"

"What in Styx are you talking about girl?" The fox growled.

"FOXES CAN'T TALK."

"Well, in your story, they can." The fox said, and hopped onto the branch of a tree littered with dead corpses, "Lord Obitus, she has awoken."

"I see," Obitus hummed, as a _transparent purple ghostly form_ carried a laptop towards me, "hey mortal human girl, revise this."

I widened my eyes, and I felt blood leave my face.

"Girl?" Obitus asked, as he set the laptop in front of me, "What is it?"

"g…g…"

"Spit it out girl," Obitus growled.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHH! A GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSST! SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

*If you wanna save the Authoress (DO IT), click on the review button. Until then, Obitus will continue to make the author revise his mushy stories and will therefore damage her brain cells (SERIOUSLY SAVE ME!)*

Shade: Don't bother, she's a dead person.

Smile: Byeee~ this is the last chapter and also the end of the story. Hahaha, at least it had romance in it.

…

0-0-0

Hahaha…

Happy April fools.

No wait, seriously, I'm gonna stop writing.

0-0-0-0-0

...

...

...

0-0-0-0-0

Wait, do you seriously believe that? Lololololol, fooled you ALL lolololol!)

Shade: no, I bet not even half of them were fooled.


	26. Happily Ever After, The End

Hey!

I'm deciding to rewrite this fanfic!

Okay, important message over. You can skip to the bottom of all this crap that follows if you want.

Well, yeah it's all great, and they're going on a quest (and the last chapter was extremely random), but now that I examine the plot that I've written, I can tell from my gut feeling that it's not going to go so well.

I'm really sorry. Just please don't get angry, I promise to write this… better than it was. Okay, I'm still going to get flames aren't I? (T_T)

Thanks to all that have read until now, and really please forgive me! To most of you, this is probably just a really stupid A/N from a really stupid author who's too unmotivated to keep writing, but hey, it's half true. Um, the really stupid A/N part is. Not the stupid author part (I can't bear to see myself offended like that *sniff* *sniff* I'm kidding, I am slightly dim minded. :D)

So... the rewrite is already out, with a couple of chapters already (more than 3), and it's slightly different from the original content, but still the same basic plot. It's called 'Going Back', so yeah… I might still update from here, just to see a basic plot line of how my story's going to go. It helps having great reviewers.

Don't kill me…

To certain people: Yes, have fun flaming me, I'll be _really _looking forwards to it. ('_')

To other certain people: thanks for reviewing and liking my fanfic!

To everyone: I'm sorry!

Bye, see you in 'Going Back'!


End file.
